A falta de acción, piensa en cosas ricas
by REDVI
Summary: Levi es el mejor amigo de Eren, pero él no sólo quiere ser eso, él desea ser algo que el castaño no entendería, así que movido por la desesperación y miedo al rechazó, su mente divaga constantemente...Riren, AU, OOC, Comedia, Diabetes, Lemon, etc...
1. A falta de acción

Este idiota que tengo enfrente es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, y lo llamó idiota no porque sea un descerebrado si no por ingenuo e inocente, se llama Eren y es un completo hijo de puta que ha hecho una completa mierda mi existencia, y no es que lo odie, tampoco es que me haya hecho algo malo y mucho menos es que sea su amigo por amenaza o que su madre me haya obligado a firmar un contrato donde me pagan por hablarle, bueno el punto es que me tiene harto pero él no es el culpable, el culpable es este maldito corazón que palpita como un loco cada vez que lo veo o percibo su aroma, también la culpable es mi mente que sólo puede estar llena de él, a pero mi mente es la más mierda de todas, esa si es una verdadera hija puta, sucia, morbosa el peor lodo de puercos que te puedas encontrar, se divierte jugando conmigo, inventando extrañas y sucias fantasías sin fin y me controla al 100%, si la muy perra se adueño de mi cuerpo, como en este momento sí, haciéndome invitar a Eren a comer hot dogs, para ver como se entierra la salchicha en la boca, no es como si lo disfrutara no, el peor infierno del mundo, éste idiota me ha vuelto un experto en hacer que no se me pare, pero en este momento me siento débil, me siento al borde del mismo abismo.

-¿Seguro que no quieres comer? Llevas un buen rato mirándome sin moverte.- Ay castaño si supieras que si quiero comerTE.

-Quiero tu salchicha.- Declaro sin expresión.

\- Ah pues pide una, incluso si acabo primero puede esperarte.- Me sonríe de la forma más linda e inocente, ni se imagina que en mi mente ya lo profane tantas veces.

-Pero quiero la tuya, sólo la tuya.-

-¿Eh, Por qué?- Me contesta triste.- Yo quería que te pidieras algo para que no coma sólo, además si te la doy me quedaré con hambre.- Si gustas podría llenar tu aguje…que diga tu estómago con cosas ricas para que no sientas hambre.

-Sólo déjame darte una mordida a tu salchicha.- Pero la que tienes en los pantalones.

-Está bien.- Vuelve a plantarme esa sonrisa que derrite polos, y me da en la boca.

-…No está mal.-

-Te lo dije, deberías pedirte una.-

-Por qué no mejor en vez de eso, me regalas una chupada…de tu refresco, para quitarme lo salado.-

-Ah sí, toma.- Mientras succionaba el popote, escuche unas risas de la mesa de al lado, voltee y vi que eran tres chicas que no dejaban de mirar a Eren, si éste bastardo no sólo es un santo que cayó del cielo, también se cayó de lo buenorro que está, si el maldito es muy atractivo, facciones perfectas, color de piel canela, ojos grandes que parecen dos esmeraldas pulidas a la perfección, cualquiera que sea su novia sería la envidia del mundo, lo que me bastaba para variar, yo desde que lo vi por primera vez caí por él no es justo, debería de tener un letrero con mi nombre, él es mío por derecho de antigüedad, pero el muy bastardo es tan inocente que es anti indirectas, por esa razón desde niño lo hice creer que es feo, tanto que las chicas se le quedan viendo porque se sienten horrorizadas de lo horrible que está, y que sólo le sonríen por lastima y que cuando se le acercan a saludarlo o hablar con él, es por puro interés por ser hijo de un médico, que es alérgico a ellas, que si respiran el mismo aire que él les dará SIDA, no lo sé, hice e inventé lo que sea, todo porque ninguna de esas zorras se le acercaran a contaminar a mi angelito castaño, sólo yo puedo ensuciarlo, por eso pienso que es un verdadero hijo de puta por hacerme actuar como un completo idiota. Vi fijamente a esas chicas siendo lo más obvio posible, pude escuchar un comentario "su amigo también está guapísimo, no estás mirando tanto, será que se fijo en alguna de nosotras", já estúpidas harpías, mis ojos sólo están para Eren, ni aunque las aliste el mejor maquillista, jamás lograrán acercarse ni un poco a la belleza de mi ángel; fastidiado primero les sonreí con lástima para después lanzarles la mirada más Levi, si osea, más yo que pueda tener en mi arsenal, ellas se asustaron y siguieron con lo suyo hablando sus huevadas de mujeres que ningún hombre entiende, volví a mirar a mi dulce castaño para limpiar mis ojos recién contaminados, él ya estaba terminando de comer, mierda me perdí parte del sabroso acto de "Eren comiendo mi salchicha" y todo por esas perras, ¡me cago en la mierda!

-¿Ya te llenaste? – Porque si no, me ofrezco de voluntario para ser tu postre.

-Si, me siento como nuevo.- Yo también te puedo hacer sentir así, pero a otro nivel.- Pero tengo sed, devuélveme mi refresco.- Levante el vaso y lo sentí vacio.

-Oh rayos, me lo termine, lo siento…-

-Ay Levi .- Me puso un puchero de lo más lindo, mierda quiero morderlo.

-Te comprare uno.- Me levanté para hacer fila, cuando iba regresando, entre en pánico, las perras que pensé que ya estaban aplacadas estaban alrededor de Eren, hablando entre ellas, mi castaño estaba confundido sin saber qué hacer, cuando me acerque pude ver en su mirada suplica y eso me hizo sentir más relajado, si no fuera por eso las mato a sangre fría ahí mismo.

-Señoritas, ¿se les perdió algo?- Traté de hablar de la forma más tranquila, aunque en mi mente las degollaba sin piedad.

-No ¿y a ti?- Ahora si la mato, ¡putas resentidas!

-Disculpen, él es mi amigo vengo con él y nos urge retirarnos- Mi hermoso ángel con la voz temblorosa de miedo, me tomó de la mano y nos saco de ahí.- ¿Estás enfadado?

-No, ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- Si estaba hecho furia pero hace unos minutos, en este momento me siento derretir como chocolate en pleno sol de las 12, ¡ay mi Eren!, ¡¿en qué me convertiste, que me hiciste mi lindo bastardo?! Y todo se debía a que su mano seguí aferrada a la mía.

-Es que esas chicas te contestaron muy feo, bueno así lo sentí.-

-Estás en lo correcto Eren, las mujeres son seres muy peligrosos es mejor que sigas alejado de ellas, las únicas que son merecedoras de tu presencia son Historia, Sasha, Mikasa y Hangie, ellas no son del todo mujeres, así que sólo te permito que hables con esos fenómenos, bueno y también esta Ymir pero esa cosa es más hombre que mujer, así que con ellas estarás a salvo, tu sabes mejor que nadie que sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.- De momento, Eren me soltó la mano, sentí que como una daga toda la calidez que tenía en el corazón se cortaba para tornarse de nuevo a mi típica frialdad infinita.

\- Muchas gracias Levi, sé que siempre puedo contar contigo, eres mi mejor amigo.- De pronto mi hermoso me abrazó estrechando sus brazos en mi cuello, apretándose de la forma más tierna a mi cuerpo, si al inicio cuando tomó mi mano sentí calidez, entonces en éste momento me siento en el desierto del Sahara, de impulso mis pensamientos perversos brotaron de mi mente, y correspondí con la misma pasión, que diga fuerza su abrazo, me aproveché para aspirar su dulce aroma; hoy llegando a casa me la pasaré jalándomela toda la noche eso está más que seguro, y como siempre parece que por ser un puto sucio de mierda pareciera que Dios me manda un castigo, la pendeja mi hermana, interrumpe ese glorioso momento con el sonido de su cámara, si la muy puta nos tomó foto en pleno acto, aunque no me molestaría una foto de Eren en otro tipo de "acto" completamente denudo gimiendo , cabalgándose sobre mí, mientras entierro mi polla en lo más profundo de su…puta madre y mi mente, si mi maldita mente es tan sexy, no es el momento para dejarte llevar, muevo la mano de un lado a otro como si con eso bastara para que todo pensamiento impuro abandonara mi cuerpo, si como si eso llegara a pasar, ¡hijo de puta!

-¿Qué leches estás haciendo aquí?- Zorra te atreves a destruir mi maravilloso tiempo con Eren, no te creía capaz

-Eren me platico por mensaje que estarían aquí, así que vine a hacerles compañía y si que valió la pena, este será un excelente material para mi próximo trabajo.- Mikasa es mi hermana, su trabajo es ser mangaka, es fujoshi, tiene una obsesión enferma por el yaoi, casi todos sus trabajos son de esa mierda, ah y también hace yuri, no sólo en sus trabajos, también en la vida real, tiene una novia se llama Annie, es igual de seria y rara que ella, sus expresiones son tan muertas, nunca las he visto sonreír, bueno tampoco es que yo sea muy expresivo pero esta perra sí que me gana en eso, es un monstruo.

-Ah que bien, ya lo viste, ya obtuviste tu material, ahora bye.- Al rato le pediré que me mande la foto, me va a pedir algo a cambio la condenada pero valdrá la pena cada maldita impresión que haré de esa foto.

-¿Es así como tratas a tu hermana?- Estas tratando de verte como una adolescente triste y abandona, o que mierda tratas de mostrar porque con esa cara de difunto, es imposible, ahh me quiero cagar de risa.

-Sí es así como te he tratado los últimos 18 años.-

-Pero tú naciste hace 18 años.-

-Bueno pues ahí está tu respuesta.-

-…Realmente tienes un horrible carácter, no sé como Eren puede estar junto a ti respirando el mismo aire que tu, enano pervertido.-

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué dijiste zorra, realmente quieres buscar pelea conmigo?! ¡A Eren no metas en esto!-

-¿Pelea? Yo no soy capaz de pelear con alguien que es 15 centímetros menor que yo.-

-¡Hija de puta, ahora si te lo buscaste!-

-¡Ya basta, dejen de pelear!- Eren interrumpió nuestra discusión infantil, es tan maduro mi hombre.- Se supone que son hermanos que se quieren así que no tienen por qué insultarse de esa forma.-

-¡Fue él/ella!- Contestamos al mismo tiempo, por algo somos hermanos, aunque no quiera aceptarlo.

-Fueron ambos, ahora discúlpense.-

-¿Por qué debo de disculparme con ésta estúpida?- Seguía enfadado con ella por llegar de improviso y matar el ambiente, lo ultimo lo puedo pasar por alto pero lo primero no, es imposible.

-Levi tú fuiste el que inició la discusión, si no te disculpas, entonces no te volveré a dirigir la palabra.- ¡Mierda! Eso sí que me impacto, miré a mi hermana tratando de leer su expresión, la conozco mejor que nadie, la muy puta en el fondo se ha de estar riendo mientras disfruta de mi agonía, Eren sabe cómo manejarme, así que me rendí, lo hice, todo sea porque mi dulce, mi té de las mañanas, mi lord, mi cielo, mi cloro, mi lavanda y todo lo que amo que para mi representa Eren no me ignore, eso si no podría soportarlo.

-Lo siento.- Dije murmurando, mi orgullo es tan firme como una piedra.

-No te escuche.-

-No es mi problema que estés medio sorda.-

-¡Hey! Levi.- Eren me reprendió con la mirada.

-Ay está bien, ya discúlpame, me pasé estoy algo resentido contigo por ya sabrás que.- Claro que sabe la maldita, lo hizo a propósito.- Así que no estaba del todo en mis sentidos…¿ya?

-Te perdono, tú también discúlpame, sabía que te ibas a molestar por "eso" pero mi impulso de querer reunir inspiración y motivación para mi trabajo fue más fuerte, te compensaré.- Más te vale bastarda, que el sacrificio valga de algo, si no te ira muy mal o me dejare de autoproclamar un Ackerman de pito largo.

-Ven lo fácil que fue.- Mi futuro esposo iluminándonos con su hermosa sonrisa, nos miró con ojos misericordiosos, para ti no importa lo que me pidas, será fácil, así me pidas que me lancé al fondo del precipicio, que te ame, que te besé, que te dé duro contra la pared, la mesa, el sillón, el piso, donde quieras, sobre lo que sea, todo para mí será de lo más fácil.

-Quita esa cara de retardado que tienes enano sucio.- Mi hermana me miró con malicia.

-Eren.- Vi a mi ángel con ojos de perro recién apaleado, Eren la miró como madre regañona.

-Ya ya…me marcho, nos vemos al rato en la casa hermano.- Y así sin más se marchó, pinche rara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Acompañé a mi amado hasta su casa, en todo el camino no hablamos, andábamos muy distraídos, bueno yo más que nada, luchaba porque mi mente no violara a Eren de tantas formas, cada pared, cada arbusto y cada callesita solitaria que veía eran tan tentadoras, realmente estaba urgido pero no de tener sexo solamente, sino que, hacer mío a mi angelito, arrancarle las alas y hacer con él hasta lo que mi propia asquerosa mente no se imagina y eso ya es algo muy enfermo. Y así sin darme cuenta de cuánto tiempo paso, llegamos a su casa.

-Ya estamos aquí.- Mi niño comentó con clara tristeza.

-Sí.-

-Yo quería pasar más tiempo contigo pero ya sabes…-

-Es temporada de exámenes, no podemos darnos tantos lujos con el tiempo.- También me entristece alejarme de él pero a la vez me pone feliz saber que nos sentimos igual.

-Tienes razón, eres tan maduro.- Me regaló su típica tierna sonrisa, tantas sonrisas de Eren en un solo día, realmente quiere matarme-…mmm, qué te parece si mañana vienes a estudiar a mi casa, mis padres van a salir así que podríamos estar más relajados, ya sabes podríamos platicar un rato sin que nos regañen y eso, ya sabes como es mi madre con eso de que no nos distraigamos…

-…-

-¿Qué sucede Levi, acaso te parece una mala idea?- No cariño, la idea me pareció fabulosa, es sólo que tu invitación se me hizo tan sugerente que estoy luchando porque mi mente no se pierda.

-…No para nada, estoy encantado con tu invitación.- ¡Para! ¡Aléjense pensamientos sucios, no es como si estando nosotros dos en su casa, completamente solos suceda algo fuera de lo que cabe estudiar, no es como si fuéramos a estudiar anatomía o sexología o algo que tenga que ver con el lápiz entrando al sacapuntas, la libreta saliendo y entrando de la mochila, no nada que tenga que ver con sacar y entrar, penetrar, meter, chupar, lamer, empujar, jadear!...!Puta madre! ¡No ya estoy perdido, me perdí!

-Que genial, estoy muy contento, entonces te espero mañana desde temprano ¿vale?-

-Júralo que llegaré muy temprano, serás la primera persona del exterior que veas en la mañana.-

-Jeje, con eso me basta.- Todo sea porque tú me sigas mirando con ese rostro angelical, así tenga que cumplir todos tus malditos caprichos, ay te odio y te amo, ya no sé qué pensar…

-Entonces nos vemos mañana.- Le regalo una sonrisa también, esas si son caras no a cualquiera se la doy, sólo a ti por eso debes ser mío Jaeger.

-Sí, ah cierto, Levi…Gracias por todo.- Lo inimaginable me pasó, mi hermoso me plantó un dulce y tierno beso en mi mejilla; cuando vine a reaccionar él ya había corrido hasta la puerta de su casa, y sólo vi como la abría rápidamente y la cerraba con fuerza, yo seguía en shock…y no sé cómo es que llegué a la mía también, me sentía todo idiota, en las nubes, pensé que en algún momento me saldrían alas y echaría vuelo, pero no, me dispuse a subir a mi cuarto y aun con la mente en blanco escogí que me pondría mañana, sería sábado así que me pondré guapo…

Eran las 11 de la noche y fue cuando mi cabeza hizo clic, me lancé a la cama y me rodee como un loco en ella mientras me tapaba el rostro con la almohada, soy un loco pervertido pero también soy un loco enamorado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Hola, aquí RedVi de nuevo, esto se me ocurrió de una forma bastante curiosa (lavando trastes), la verdad no se que quise representar con esto jajajaja, pero me moría de ganas por escribir sobre un Levi un poco paranoicamente enamorado xd, espero algún review o que me agreguen al face me encuentran como "RedVi Redvi" o bien, denle me gusta a la pagina "Redvi", sólo lo cree para esto y para otros proyectos que tengo en la cabeza, así que sin más, nos leemos en la siguiente actualización…bye~**


	2. Un rica visita

Y como prometí, a pesar de que en la noche dejé todo preparado, me levante muy temprano fui directamente a la ducha y estuve mucho tiempo lavando mi cuerpo, sí debía estar muy guapo para mi amado ángel, al terminar me vestí y tome mi mochila con mis libros, claro voy a estudiar, no es como si fuera a ocurrir algo fuera de lo común, no es como si amado me esperara desnudo con un listón rojo envuelto a su cuerpo y un cartel que dice "cógeme" y yo mandara a la mierda el estudio…una vez que revisé que no faltara nada me dispuse a marcharme, baje a las escaleras y me tope con mi madre.

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano hijo...? wow estás súper arreglado, ¿a qué se debe?- Mi madre me miró con su típica expresión "dulce e inocente", ¡dulce e inocente mis huevos! Es una maldita loca, si, la forma monstruosa de ser de mi hermana no fue un regalo del "cielo", cuando mi madre me mira de esa forma es porque ya sabe a dónde voy, que haré, con quién estaré y el color de mis bóxers; la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que en este momento lo mejor es escapar, si aunque me vea como un marica, con mi madre la falta de hombría es válida.

-A ningún lugar en especial, sólo quiero salir y dar una vuelta por ahí.- Le regalo la expresión más tranquila que pueda tener y suelto cada palabra con aburrimiento., bastante convincente ¿no?

-…Ohh, bueno cuídate mucho hijo.- Asentí y me dispuse a salir, es la primera vez en mi vida que le gano a ésta mujer me siento un triunfador.- Ah, ¡Levi! – Me detengo unos segundos.- Por favor me saludas a Carla.- ¡Hija de la chingada! Lo sabía, no puedo ganarle a la bruja de mi madre, engañado y derrotado corro hacia afuera azotando la puerta a mis espaldas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegué a la casa de mi adorado, pensé en tocar el timbre pero decidí mejor marcarle a su celular no quería llamar la atención de los vecinos aunque por una extraña razón no había ninguno por ahí, pero mi hermoso ángel no me contestaba, después de intentar comunicarme por 5 veces me desespere entonces toqué el timbre y de la misma forma quedé como un idiota, me alteré por un segundo al pensar que había salido y nuestra promesa había sido olvidada, desilusionado me iba a retirar cuando escucho que la puerta se abre, volteo y ahí estaba, el maldito condenado, vi su apariencia y note que estaba en piyama aún, todo desalineado con los cabellos revueltos, incluso tenía saliva seca en la comisura de sus labios, me enojaría mucho, si, realmente estaría molesto porque el desgraciado a parte de no dar rastros de vida, estaba durmiendo ignorando nuestros planes, pero el amor me puede más que toda esa ira, si el puto se veía adorable como un animalito indefenso tallándose sus ojos medio adormitado, quiero tomarlo…que diga, tomarle fotos en éste momento, y abrazarlo mucho, besarlo y hacerle de todo, ahh te odio por hacer que de un momento a otro mi enojo se vuelva locura, pero te amo porque todo eso que provocas en mi me hace sentir tan cálido y tan ligero.

-…Lo siento acabo de ver que me llamaste, de hecho el constante vibreo me despertó.- Mi esposo sonríe apenado.

-No creo que una simple disculpa te libre de esto.- Me dirijo velozmente hacía él y lo estrecho en mis brazos con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Ay! D-Duele Levi, me lastimas.- Haciendo me el ofendido me aproveche de la situación para manosear a mi castaño, y aspirar su aroma, olía como bebé.

-Es tu castigo, por olvidar lo de hoy.- Lo apretujo más, mientras paso mis labios sobre su cabeza.

-¿Eh? Pero si yo no lo olvide, es que no pensé que fueras a llegar tan temprano...-

-Yo te dije ayer que llegaría temprano.-

-Sí pero son las 7 de la mañana.- ¡Puta madre! ¡Con razón no veo a nadie cerca! Salgo de mi profundo trance, y me quedo muy quieto, estoy tan avergonzado que no quiero ver los hipnotizantes ojos de mi hermoso, por eso mi madre me quería hacer bullyng, ¡maldita vieja, no me dijo!

-…Lo siento, es que mi celular ya sabes, se le desajusta la hora.- Seguía apretándolo, su cuerpo es tan suave, quiero tirarlo abajo y meterle mano, toquetear su pecho mientras lo beso, morder sus pezones y, y… ¡Joder! Es temprano y yo ya estoy pensando en guarradas, mejor lo suelto aunque no quiero pero debo, Tskk! Mis manos no lo sueltan, ¡Puta vida!

-Entiendo, no te preocupes.- Mi lavandita me mira con una expresión tan comprensiva, no me mires de esa forma, eres tan puro y yo soy un sucio enano, me haces sentir una mierda…Mejor lo solté, las pequeñas acciones inocentes de Eren son como dagas filosas para el ligero hilo de mi cordura, no quiero pensar en las seguras, que diga, posibles consecuencias si ésta llega a romperse.-Mejor entremos.- Buena decisión, sería un problema que termine violándote en la entrada de tu casa.

-Si.- Mi ángel me hizo sentarme en el sillón y me llevo té negro, el sabe que me encanta así que siempre tiene preparado para mí, aahh, eres perfecto…

-Comprendo que quisiste ser precavido con él tiempo, pero no piensas que si estás aquí mucho rato te aburrirás.- Mi ángel se sienta al lado mío, puedo sentir su calor corporal, quisiera que ésta pequeña distancia se cortara y estar así todo el tiempo.

-En realidad, yo siempre quiero estar contigo, así que en lo que más tiempo podamos compartir juntos soy muy feliz…- ¡Mierda! Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos, que termine diciendo lo que estaba en mi mente; asustado y desesperado alcé la mirada para aclararlo, pero me encontré con su mirada gacha y sus mejillas sonrojadas, quedé enmudecido, su rostro tierno hace estragos en mi cabeza.

-…Yo también soy feliz cuando estamos juntos y me pongo triste cuando debemos separarnos, creo que estamos igual ¿No te parece?- El futuro padre de nuestros hijos, me encaró de la forma más dulce, debo detener el impulso, debo convencerme de que eso sólo lo dijo como un amigo, pero no, mi cuerpo me traiciona de la forma más perra y me lanzo sobre él, tomando sus brazos firmemente, lo examino, buscando cualquier pretexto para empezar a hacer realidad una de mis miles de fantasías. Pero mi hermoso sólo me veía sin expresión, como si no entendiera lo que está pasando.

-¿Cómo debería de interpretar lo que acabas de decir?- Mi voz sale ronca y desesperada, éste chico me hace perder los sentidos.

-…- Mi ángel se sonroja más, y mira hacia otra dirección avergonzado. A mi vista este mocoso es un completo ingenuo, pero, pareciera que está comprendiendo la situación en la que se encuentra, comienzo a sentirme aterrado, amo a Eren pero no quiero forzarlo, justamente cuando estaba dispuesto a soltarlo, escucho la puerta de la sala abrirse.

-Vaya, cómo es que pude olvidar algo tan…- Carla, la madre de mi ángel por lo tanto Dios, nos ve sin gesto, me sentí palidecer, de seguro está pensando "¡Mira a éste pendejo abusando de mi hijo cuando no estoy, será muy hijo de puta!" Entro en pánico pero después recordé que eso sólo lo pensaría una madre normal, promedio, ella no es humana, ella no es como un simple mortal, su nivel de rareza está en otra dimensión, así que no debía preocuparme porque me fuera a matar, si no por…-Oh lo siento, interrumpí algo.- Su rostro cambia a uno muy tranquilo y a la vez decepcionado, pero no es así yo sé lo que ella realmente piensa, ella y yo tenemos esa rara conexión de pensamientos por eso pienso que es Dios, y me asusta mucho, me hace sudar frío.

-¡No es así! ¡En realidad, fue un accidente!-

-Vaya chicos, sí que van rápido *Tenía tiempo que no te veía, creíste que te podrías seguir ocultando de mí*.-

-¡No es lo que piensa! *Yo no me estaba ocultando*.-

-Pero si la situación habla por sí sólo *¿Cuándo te casarás con mi hijo? ¡Me urgen nietos!*.-

-Enserio, sólo me caí *No puedo hacer eso*.- Me muero de ganas por formar un equipo de fútbol con Eren pero eso no lo pensare ahora, no quiero que la diosa descubra que soy un pervertido igual o peor que ella.

-Profanaste a mi hijo delante de mí y piensas que creeré que sólo te caíste *Quién te crees para darme la contraria, jugaré sucio si es necesario*-

-Pero, sólo estaba sobre de él * ¡No! Juro que lo haré pero aún no es el momento*.-

-Esas no son palabras de una caballero, sé hombre y acepta la responsabilidad *Quiero que cojan ahora, o te irá muy mal*.-

-Mamá no te molestes con Levi, fue mi culpa.- Mi amado con su voz temblorosa trató de defenderme, me siento un inútil, pero realmente su majestad me intimida.

-Cariño no trates de cubrirlo, no seas tan inocente, sus intenciones son muy obvias * ¡Haz algo!*.- Estaba que me cagaba, mi lavandita me miraba confundido y en eso para terminarla de regar entro el diablo, osea su padre, sí Eren es un nefilim.

-Querida, ¿por qué tardas tanto?..oh Levi no tenía idea sobre tu visita.- Grisha me ve con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Amor que bueno que estás presente, hoy es el día en que tu hijo se vuelve hombre.-

-¿ah sí? Me extraña que sea apenas, creo que alguien se está tardando mucho.- Su padre me lanza una filosa mirada, quiero vomitar, me siento presionado y avergonzado. Eren me nota nervioso y angustiado o más que nada incomodo, así que decide cortar la plática.

-Mamá, papá… ¿no se les hace tarde?- Sus padres se sorprenden, juraría que vi como sus rostros se tornaban diabólicos por unos segundos, yo pensé que estaba loco, pero ellos rayan en la paranoia, no sé necesitan un psiquiatra pero ¡ya!

-Si cariño pero no todos los días vemos a nuestro yerno, esto es algo para conmemorar.-

-¿yerno? Pero si yo no tengo hermanas.-

-Jeje hijo eres tan inocente, pero eso no importa, la inocencia es algo que se pierde con facilidad, ¿verdad Levi? * Espero y no hayas traído condones, te repito, quiero nietos*.-

-Señora Jaeger, no entiendo a que se refiere *Obviamente no, vine a estudiar*.- En eso, suena un celular y Carla busca en su bolsa, contesta, y resulta que era el director del hospital, quería que se apuraran en llegar, festeje internamente al ver que ya se debían ir. – Oh cariño nos tenemos que ir, fue un gusto verte de nuevo Levi * Por hoy te salvaste*.-

-Igualmente, por cierto mi madre le envía saludos.- Ignore ese pensamiento amenazante.

-Waah, tengo tantas ganas de ver a Kuchel, también manda le saludos de mi parte y dile que un día de éstos la iré a visitar, he querido pero he tenido bastante trabajo los últimos meses.-

-Si descuide, hasta luego.- Mi madre y Carla son mejores amigas, me extrañaría que no se cayeran tan bien, ambas están podridas, hay ocasiones en que se quedan a dormir una en casa de la otra porque se les va el tiempo hablando y no les alcanza; cuando están juntas por seguridad es mejor evitar acercarse, ellas me presionan constantemente pero su retorcida mente no quiere comprender que no puedo hacer que de la noche a la mañana mi angelito acepte con la misma pasión mis sentimientos, soy un hombre considerado, ves mi Amor no hay otra persona que te quiera y te desee tanto como yo, soy la opción perfecta y espero algún día logres darte cuenta de eso, no quiero que mi locura te gane.

Carla y Grisha se fueron, permitiendo que volviera la paz, eso pensé pero en realidad a mi ángel y a mí nos envolvía un ambiente silencioso lleno de incomodidad, tratando de hacer como si nada, le dije que hiciéramos el desayuno ya que no podíamos empezar el día con nuestros estómagos vacios, él despertó de su distracción y corrió a cambiarse primero, después de eso cocinamos, comimos, charlamos, como si no hubiera ocurrido algo fuera de lo común aún así mi mente se sentía perturbada, porque caí bajo mis deseos más íntimos y le hice ver a Eren una faceta que no conocía de mí, no importa lo que pasara yo siempre he dado lo mejor para ser ante los hermosos ojos esmeralda de mi ángel, el hombre perfecto, tengo un terrible miedo a decepcionarlo

-…Levi.- Escucho que mi castaño me habla con insistencia.

-Ah, ¿qué sucede?-

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-

-Van varias veces que te estoy hablando y no reaccionas, como si estuvieras en otro mundo.- Mi hermoso me mira con preocupación, no había notado que llevaba viendo la misma página desde hace 20 minutos.

-Ah no es nada, es sólo que todo esto de los exámenes me está fastidiando.-

-Es extraño que te preocupes por eso, tú siempre ocupas el primer lugar de la lista.- Soy un estúpido, aplaudo mi gran ingenio para crear mentiras rápidas.

-No estoy preocupado, sólo me fastidia es todo.- Ahora soné enojado, soy un idiota o simplemente estar mucho tiempo con Eren me apendeja demasiado.

-mmm…por qué no mejor dejamos un rato el estudio y comemos una rebanada de pastel, a lo mejor algo dulce nos da energías para continuar.- Mi castaño me sonríe de la forma más comprensiva y linda que me hace dudar de sí no es el mismísimo Dios viéndome con sus ojos llenos de misericordia, tal vez y él al ver mi sufrimiento me perdono de ser un puto urgido y ahora me regala toda ésta tranquilidad, cuando mi futuro esposo me sonríe así puedo estar más que seguro que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, sus ojos me transmiten pureza y confianza, esa única mirada que sólo está dirigida a mí, es suficiente para borrar todo rastro de negatividad en mi corazón.

En lo que mi niño va por el pastel, recorro con mis ojos su habitación, su diseño y las cosas que hay en ella son tan simples como él, lo único llamativo es su gran librero, realmente le encanta leer, un día de esto le echaré una ojeada al tipo de literatura que frecuenta, cada pequeño descubrimiento, me hace sentir que nuestra distancia se acorta, aún si sólo sea una tonta ilusión mía, puedo satisfacer mis emociones con eso, pero claro también tengo ese lado carnal desesperado que siempre es puesto a prueba. Mi caramelito más dulce que lo que trae en la mano, entra a la habitación mientras pone la comida en la mesa y me sirve a té, es imposible pensar que será una esposa perfecta, tan atento.

-Está muy bueno.- Veo su rostro lleno de satisfacción mientras mastica, en ese momento para mi mente fue imposible no ver que toda la crema que manchaba sus labios parecía…

-Si está deliciosa.- Esta vista.

-Ahora que lo pienso, a ti casi no te gusta el dulce.-

-Exactamente, me hostiga.- Pero de tu "dulce" nunca me chocaría.

-Creo que no fue muy buena elección comprar pastel.- Te equivocas baby, fue la mejor.-

-Está SABROSO, así que deja de preocuparte.-

-Si me interesa, se supone que debemos comer algo que sea rico para los dos.- Me atragante con el pan y empecé a toser, eso sonó tan sugerente.- ¿Estás bien?- Mi ángel me pasa un servilleta.

-Jamás he estado mejor.- Eren me mira confundido.

-…Creo que para la siguiente comeremos algo salado.-

-Yo conozco algo así, podríamos comerlo ahorita mismo.-

-Pero no sería extraño después de comer pastel.-

-Para nada, créeme que te hará sentir el éxtasis.-

-Oh que bien, entonces adelante.- Y este es el momento en el que debe de bajarse el pantalón… ¡Puta madre! ¡Me estoy poniendo duro!

-Está bien, pero antes ¿me dejas pasar a tu baño?-

-Si claro.- ¡Joder! Soy un pendejo, me estaba proyectando demasiado, como es que hace un rato estaba todo deprimido y ahora tengo el "animo" bien subido, me lave la cabeza y la cara con agua fría y después de esperar un rato, mi cuerpo se tranquilizó, agradezco que me supe calmar a tiempo, maldito mocoso, no era necesario que me hicieras de ésta forma, por qué no simplemente, me apuñalas el corazón y lo arrojas muy lejos, tal vez y sólo de esta forma todos estos impulsos terminen. En medio de todos mis pensamientos, escucho que tocan la puerta.

-Levi, ¿todo bien? Llevas rato ahí.-

-Ah sí, estoy bien.- Mi entrepierna no lo está.- Ahora salgo.-

-Sí.- Me espero el tiempo suficiente para asegurarme que la "cosa no se me salga" entre las manos, y salgo del baño.-

-No has terminado de comer.-

-Quise esperarte.- Así que quieres deleitarme con esto…pues créeme que no, todo es una vil tortura, si por mí fuera, tomaría un gran trozo y te lo metería de una vez para que ya esto termine…ok, no procesaré eso…

-Gracias, no te deberías de molestar se supone que somos amigos y estamos en un ambiente de confianza.-

-Pero yo no quiero que tu pienses que soy un mal educado.- Mira hacia otra dirección y hace un puchero, ¡no hagas eso! es trampa, soy débil a esa expresión, me derrite.- Además quiero ser ante ti lo más considerado posible.-

-¿Eh?- Me quedé sin palabras.

-Sí, yo quiero que te sientas a gusto conmigo.-

-…- No me hagas esto, no quiero hacerme de falsas ilusiones.

-Ah no, no quiero decir que estoy fingiendo ser lo que no soy, es sólo…

-Sí lo entiendo, me hace muy feliz que a ese grado pienses en mí.- Sin poder evitarlo sonreí, mi corazón se sentía rebosante de felicidad, mi adorado, contigo mis días son menos pesados, aún si son agridulces, no puedo evitar sentirme afortunado.

-¡Mhm!- Mi castaño agachó la cabeza, pude notar sus orejas ligeramente rojas, son tan lindas, quiero morderlas, me pregunto si será el clima.

-¿Tienes frío?-

-No.-

-Es que tus orejas…-Me limité a señalarlas, y él pareciera que rápido comprendió y las oculto.-

-¡No es nada!- Actúa nervioso, tengo ganas de molestarlo.

-¿Por qué las escondes? Son lindas.-

-No lo son, deja de molestar.- Su voz sonaba alterada.

-Ey, no te pongas así, realmente me gustan.- Al terminar la oración, sólo pude sentir el golpe de una almohada estrellándose en mi cara, cuando se cayó pude ver como mi hermoso ángel volvía hacer pucheros mientras temblaba, no sabía que tuviera un complejo, es raro ya que él es perfecto.-…Lo siento.- Me sentía un poco culpable, no me gusta verlo molesto conmigo.

-Te burlas porque tu nuca te has puesto rojo.-

-No soy muy expresivo.-

-Sí lo eres, mucho, sólo que no te das cuenta porque no te ves a ti mismo.-

-Mentiroso, todo el mundo me dice que soy un insensible.-

-Ellos porque no te conocen lo suficiente, cuando estoy contigo haces muchos tipos de expresiones.-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuáles?- Realmente me siento curioso.

-mmm…Siempre cuando comemos, me miras muy fijamente, a veces pienso que es porque tienes mucha hambre, pareciera que me devoras con la mirada pero en ocasiones te pregunto si quieres y me extraña cuando me contestas que no, realmente eres muy observador.- No cariño no me sonrías como si nada… ¡tu declaración me aterra! no pensé que fuera tan obvio, ¡Mierda! ¡estoy que me da un ataque!

-…Bueno es que…eso tiene una explicación…-

-¿En serio?- Mi ángel me mira muy interesado en mi respuesta.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que estoy tan obsesionado con la limpieza que es imposible no cuidar que te ensucies…-

-Oh, así que es por eso, gracias.-

-No hay de qué, lo hago por puro placer.- Mucho pero mucho placer…

-Realmente me cuidas, serás un buen padre.- De tus hijos sí.

-Tú también lo serás.-

Posterior a esto, el transcurso del día siguió tranquilo, entre plática y estudio, mi hermoso y yo nos la pasamos riendo, divirtiéndonos, me pidió que me quedara a dormir pero no, eso sería demasiado para mi poco control, así que me retiré, hoy logré entender algo; no importa lo que ocurra, incluso si mi adorado nunca llega a corresponderme, siempre lo atesoraré, en lo más profundo de mi ser, aún si termino como un demente, yo cuidaré sus pasos, todo sea porque mi amado nunca sufra, al fin y al cabo soy un loco enamorado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola! Aquí RedVi de nuevo!**

 **Puede parecer un poco distinta la narración pero quise mostrar más el lado sentimental de Levi, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie…Agradezco sus reviews, me motivan mucho! ;)**

 ** _Michy_ me gustó mucho tu descripción de mi Levi, y sí fue un poco raro, salí corriendo para que la idea siguiera fresca…**

 **Bueno, nos leemos después en la siguiente actualización, para los que siguen "Incomprensible", lo actualizaré cuando éste llegue al chapter 4 …Bye~**


	3. Dulce desesperación

La fuerte ansiedad y la preocupación perforaban mi pecho, pero quién no se puede sentir así cuando tienes una amiga que está demente, hablo de la segunda persona más cercana a mí, Hangie, ella es…es…bueno, no sé que es… o ya sé, ella es la maldita razón por la que estoy corriendo de un lugar a otro, ésta mañana recibí un mensaje de esa perra que diciendo:

 _"Te aviso que me robaré a tu amado esposo todo el día, así que ni lo busques, le quité su celular…"_

De primera estancia, me sentí palidecer pero el verdadero terror vino con su última nota…

 _"Pd: Mikasa estará con nosotros, así que no te preocupes, tú ángel estará bien cuidado_ \ÓuÒ/ "

¡Hija de puta! Como se atreve a secuestrar a mi hombre, maldita traicionera, y también maldito el puto, bastardo, hermoso y precioso de mi castaño por dejarse inducir por esa golfa, ¡maldigo el día en que se conocieron! ¡Y más maldito yo por no poder evitarlo! La razón de mi preocupación es que ésta tipa nunca se calla, no para hablar, su asquerosa lengua la tiene larga, por eso ahora estoy que me muerdo las uñas, nunca se sabe que se le pueda salir, odio admitirlo pero la desgraciada es un genio, por alguna extraña razón puede leer con facilidad mis medias muertas expresiones, por eso mi hermana se siente muy cómoda con ella, ya que es de las pocas personas que la entienden pero el detalle aquí es que estoy muerto, Hangie y Mikasa, dos fenómenos juntos, no me imagino a mi amado en medio de esas dos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-(Hangie narra) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Eren esto te queda muy bien.- Cualquiera que viera a ésta chica diría que no está hablando enserio, pero puedo ver claramente la emoción y sinceridad de sus palabras.

-Esto…yo pienso que te queda mejor a ti, ya que es ropa para chica…-

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Te verás perfecto!-

-G-Gracias, creo…-Como siempre el pobre está confundido, es muy lento, es fácil de entender por qué el enano actúa tan paranoico, lo trae desesperado.

-Chicos, ¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado? Hoy hay 3x2 en tamaño titánico.- Nos dirigimos a las mesas, podía sentir la constante vibración de mi celular, desde que le mande ese mensaje al enano gruñón, no ha dejado de sonar, creo que ya es momento que le de paz…

 _"Hija de la chingada, ¿a dónde te llevaste a Eren? Sabes que debes de pedirme permiso, además ¿por qué le quitaste el celular?"_

 _"¡puta loca! No sabes con quien carajo te estás metiendo"_

 _"¡Juro que te mataré, te reventare la mierda de tu cabeza!"_

 _"Zorra, ¿A dónde te llevaste a mi ángel?"_

 _"Puede que en éste momento no sepa donde están, pero júralo que cuando te vea maldita cuatro ojos, te ira muy mal conmigo…"_

 _"¿Y Eren? ¿Cómo está?"_

 _"¿Eren está bien? Necesito oír su voz"_

 _"¿Qué está haciendo Eren? ¿Está triste, feliz, sonríe?"_

 _"Eren ha de estar muy triste, tiene miedo yo lo sé, él es tan frágil, dime si está bien ¡ya! ¡Te lo ordeno!"_

 _"Contesta me, necesito saber cómo esta Eren, dímelo… por favor…"_

-…-"¿Por favor?" Creo que el enano ya perdió la cabeza, olvidando de darle una respuesta a sus tantos perturbadores mensajes, miro hacia alrededor y noto que Mikasa le está tomando fotos a Eren mientras lame el helado.

-¡Perfecto!-

-¿Cuántas llevas?-

-No lo sé, ¿unas 15?-

-wow, eso es mucho, ¿para qué las quieres?-

-Necesito material e inspiración para mis trabajos- Me quedo analizando la respuesta y en eso se me ocurre una idea bastante buena.

\- ¿Qué tal si me pasas algunas? De preferencia las más…ya sabes…-

-Con gusto.- Mikasa me alza su dedo pulgar indicando aprobación.-

-Gracias.- Al gruñón le encantarán, ahora que lo pienso el chico no ha dicho nada, veo fijamente a Eren y noto que está en otro mundo, aunque come con ganas ya que no lo dejamos desayunar y lo hicimos dar vueltas por todo el centro, pero su mente está perdida.- ¿Qué tienes mi pequeño monstruo?-

-…-

-¿Eren?-

-Ah, lo siento, estaba en otro mundo jeje.-

-Si lo noté ¿Te preocupa algo?-

-Pues, es que todos las mañanas Levi me manda un mensaje de Buenos días, y hoy no recibí ninguno…- Ay mi pequeño, está triste, me hace sentir un poco culpable.

-Pero eso es porque te quite el celular, pero cuando te lo regrese verás que ahí esta.-

-Lo dudo, porque él lo manda sin falta a las 8 am y tu llegaste a las 9 am.- Pequeño lo que no sabes es que yo le avisé de tu secuestro al enano como a las 6, lo he mantenido entretenido con su preocupación, pero bueno es mejor no decirle nada al respecto, necesito estudiar más los sentimientos de Eren. – Además no he sabido nada de él en todo el día.- Vaya sincronía, pareciera que uno no puede vivir sin el otro, que ternura, pero yo quiero que el enano pierda la cabeza, ya saben yo soy de cosas extremas…

-…No sabía que te gustara el cono de vainilla.- Trato de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.- Yo creía que preferías el chocolate.-

-En realidad no me importa el sabor, mientras sea algo dulce, aunque cuando salgo con Levi él siempre me pide de éste sabor, creo que lo hice inconscientemente.-No puedo creer que me este sonriendo con tanta ternura como si fuera algo especial, ese enano es más perverso de lo que pensé y este chico más tonto por dejarse engañar, si en definitiva son mi otp.

-Convives mucho con él…-

-Sí mucho, es mi mejor amigo así que tratamos de vernos seguido, sé que hay días que es imposible ya que estamos en cursos diferentes pero, cuando no es así nos mandamos mensajes y me manda fotos de lo que hace.- No entiendo cómo es que el enano no se da cuenta…

-Hangie mi inspiración se encuentra rebosante, vamos a tu casa.- La asiática me mira con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos que solo yo puedo ver, como respuesta le regalo mi bella y maliciosa sonrisa.

-Vámos.-

Llegamos a mi hogar, creí que el castaño haría alguna pregunta sobre lo que haríamos pero en realidad todo el camino se la paso callado, bueno es normal, el sol comienza a ocultarse y no hemos permitido que tenga ningún contacto con el gruñón de Levi, pobrecito espero y algún día me perdone ya que lo estoy haciendo de buena fe…- ¿Trajiste "las cosas", Mikasa?-

-¡Sí, se encuentran en mi mochila!-

-Oh perfecto, esto se pondrá muy bueno.- En ese momento habíamos entrado a mi habitación, mi amiga corriendo entro al ropero que yo más bien lo llamaría otra habitación porque está enorme, a buscar lo que nos hacía falta…

-¿De qué están hablando?- Tanto entusiasmo despertó al angelito de su distracción, que bien, lo necesito con buenos ánimos.

-Nada fuera de lo común, Mihogarcito y yo estábamos pensando en invitarte a ésta nueva dinámica del juego.-

-¿Eh? ¿Cuál juego?- El chico nos miro extrañado.

-Ya lo verás, te encantará.-

-¡Genial! Espero y sea algo divertido…- La asiática salió con un montón de ropa en sus brazos.

-…Creo que esto le quedara muy bien, y éste, y éste, ah y también éste.-

-Excelentes elecciones, mmm, creo que éste combina con sus ojos.-

-…Chicas…no me digan que toda esa ropa…- Colocamos toda nuestra atención sobre Eren, en su rostro resaltaba la preocupación, al parecer ya se dio cuenta de nuestras intenciones, es sorprendente ya que él es muy lento para captar.

\- Sí Erencito, te pondrás toda esta ropa.-

-Pero…son vestidos, y eso es para chicas ¿no?-

-Sí, pero no.- Mikasa y yo nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos, y entonces le regalamos una dulce sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.- Todo lo que ves aquí lo escogimos especialmente para ti, pensamos que te verías encantador…-

-Pero yo nunca he usado estas cosas y como dije, son para mujeres, no se me verán bien.-

-Ay qué mal, de seguro al enano le encantaría verte así vestido.-

-¡¿Levi?! ¡Ah no, yo nunca permitiría que me viera de esa forma!- Impresionante, su rostro está tan rojo como un tomate.-

-¿Por qué dices eso? Es egoísta de tu parte, el no querer mostrarle al gruñón todo ese encanto que traes muy bien guardado.-

-…- Sigue avergonzado, creo que pasaré al plan B…en un instante mi expresión comprensiva cambia a una fría.

-...De acuerdo, no quieres cooperar, tendrá que ser por la fuerza Mikasa sabes lo que debes de hacer…- El castaño se alarma, mientras nuestra amiga se acerca hacía él como un lobo acechando a su presa.

-¡NO!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Joder, no sé qué hacer! Esa perra malnacida me las pagará y muy caro, me siento enfermo, no sé nada de mi amado, cada minuto que pasa es una hora para mí, quiero vomitar…¿y si la estúpida de mi monstruosa hermana le presentó algunas de sus amigas? y ahora esa arpías están coqueteando con mi precioso, o ¿qué tal si le ocurre un accidente? ¡Mierda! Estoy que pierdo la cabeza. Estaba a punto de ir por sexta vez a dar una vuelta por la ciudad cuando de pronto mi celular comienza a sonar, lo abro como un loco cuando vi que el destinatario era mi ángel, sentí que se me salía el corazón.

 _"Hola Levi, perdón por no comunicarme contigo, Hangie me había quitado el celular así que fue imposible, ahora mismo estoy en su casa ven por favor ya que tengo una gran sorpresa para ti, te encantará."_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me dirigí a la casa de la maldita enferma, pensé que era extraño que estuviera ahí, cuando llegué ni siquiera toque la puerta sólo la abrí, vi alrededor y no había nadie, subí las escaleras pude escuchar ajetreo y rizas provenientes de una habitación.

-Awww te ves tan lindo.- No puedo esperar a que el enanín lo vea, esta encantador, bueno el chico siempre lo ha sido pero estaba vez es irresistible.

-Sólo le falta el moño…. ¡listo! ¿Por qué estás llorando? Se te arruinará el maquillaje.- Es divertida la forma en que Mikasa se vuelve expresiva sólo cuando logra hacer lo que quiere.

-Mhm esto no me gusta…- Pobrecito está hipando, rayos sí que eres excelente para hacerme sentir como una mala, aunque el ver como la asiática te toma fotos me tranquiliza, si somos crueles.

-Bueno, creo que el trabajo ya está terminado.-

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Un voz grave se escucha a nuestras espaldas, puedo sentir ese peculiar escalofrió corriendo por mi espalda, si mi cuerpo reconoce la ira del gran-pequeño- rey demonio, Eren rápidamente se enrolla con las sabanas de la cama y Mikasa…bueno ella no le tiene miedo a nada.

-Jejeje nada enanín, es sólo que estábamos, ya sabes, ¡adiós!- Tomé de la mano a su hermana y salí corriendo disparada, ¡puto el último!

-¡Hangie! – Lo siento mi pequeño, tuve que sacrificarte...Cerré la puerta con seguro y escape, tuve suerte de que el enano estuviera desesperado por ver a Eren si no ya estaría muerta, pero bueno valió la pena, ahora puedo decir que por primera vez hice algo que el enano me agradecerá…

-Así que aquí estabas, estoy muy enfurecido haciéndome preocupar así.- Por fin puedo verlo, me siento más relajado, pero eso no quita que estoy molesto, me desespero de no poder ver su rostro y jalo la sabana, pero el rápidamente se cubre más.

-¡No me veas!-

-¿Eh?- Su rechazo me lastima.- ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Es que…estoy horrible.- Comienzo a sentirme angustiado.-

-¡¿Paso algo malo? Déjame verte!-

-¡No, no quiero!-

-Maldito mocoso, cuando yo doy una orden ¡debes obedecer!- Aplicando el doble de fuerza, logro quitarle la tela, y lo primero que veo es su rostro lloroso maquillado de una forma tan natural pero que hacía resaltar su belleza, estaba anonado, no sé qué expresión este haciendo en ese momento, pero pude ver que su mirada se tornó angustiada.-

-¡Te dije que no me vieras!- Avergonzado, giró su rostro hacia la pared ignorándome, esa linda faceta de niño berrinchudo es muy peligrosa para mi cordura, rápido tome su mentón y lo gire hacía mí.-

-Te ves hermoso.- Olvidando me de todo, del enojo y la preocupación por la que pase durante el día, mi mente, mis ojos y todo mi cuerpo se concentra en la preciosa criatura que tengo en frente, todo lo que ocasiona en mí son la detonación de mis malas emociones, las evapora como el agua, siempre lo he pensado éste niño es peligroso, tiene el poder de tomarme en sus manos y hacer conmigo lo que se le plante, soy esclavo de sus expresiones, incluso de su respirar.

-No es cierto.- Su rostro y sus orejas están completamente rojas, eres tan bello.

-¿Qué traes puesto?- Mis ojos se distraen con el moño que tiene en su cabeza y visualizo su cuerpo.-

-Esto es, es que… ¡fueron ellas! Me forzaron a vestirme de ésta forma, no pienses que soy raro, por favor.- Mi amado me miraba con sus ojos llorosos suplicantes, y yo…bueno yo estaba que me llevaba la chingada y no porque estuviera enojado si no porque el hilo de mi cordura estaba siendo cortado, el vestido que le quedaba tan sensual, por el corte del escote y el tamaño de la falda pude notar que no era uno normal, incluso tenía medias que le quedaban justas en sus muslos, trague saliva y me quede quieto temiendo actuar por puro instinto.

-Y no pienso que seas raro, te ves encantador.-

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?- En eso, mi mano se mueve sola y alza la falda.- ¡Oye! Lo sabía ¿qué te sucede?

-Nada, mi mano se movió sola.- No me basto el levantón, al contrario, lo poco que alcance a ver me incitó a seguir así que volví a alzarla y acaricié la terminación de su ropa interior hasta rozar su trasero, veía mis manos moverse por debajo de la tela, sentí que la cabeza me ardía.

-¡Ah! Levi ¿Te diviertes molestándome?- Su rostro reflejaba confusión y sus ojos llorosos me carcomían con culpa.

-Para nada, sólo quiero saber cómo se siente meterle mano en la falda a una mujer.- En realidad no me interesan las mujeres, tampoco los hombres, sólo tú.

-Pero yo no soy…-

-Lo sé, pero eres mi mejor amigo y es obvio que quiero experimentar contigo mis primeras veces.- En realidad solo quiero hacer estas cosas contigo.

-¿Eso es normal?-

-Ahm, sí…- En mi mente lo es.

-Así que, no es raro que yo…- Su voz se torno poco audible.

-¿Qué?-

-N-No es nad-¡Ahh! ¡Para!- Mi mano toco sobre su miembro, la tela del bóxer era la única línea de separación.- Ahh.- ¡Mierda!, no hagas esos sonidos, me estoy excitando.- Mmh…-

-…Eren.- Mi amado me mira a los ojos.- No tienes permitido hacer esto con nadie más que conmigo.-

-¿Por qué?- Mientras mi mente estaba luchando por si seguir avanzando o detenerme, mis deseos carnales me vencieron y mi otra mano empezó a bajar el cierre de su traje.

-Porque…- No sabía que contestar. – Sólo yo tengo el derecho.-

-No entiendo.-

-Gracias.-

-¿Eh?-

-Ahora sé cómo se siente…- Me paro en seco y me doy la vuelta.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Tomarte el pelo- Pasan unos segundos para que empiece a sentir como Eren me tira un montón cosas, almohadas, peluches a la cabeza mientras me grita muchos "insultos" que para mí no son más que palabreríos de niño berrinchudo.

-¡Eres un tonto! ¡Me asustaste, te odio!-…Bueno ese último si me dolió…

-Lo siento no pude RESISTIRME- Lo regalé una sonrisa pícara, él como respuesta se ruborizó

-Eres tan malo conmigo.-

-Yo también pienso lo mismo, me tenías muy preocupado.-

-Lo dudo.- Me miró con reproche.

-No hagas pucheros ¿Qué eres, un niño?- Es muy peligroso que los hagas. Me miraba con cierta incomodidad y podía ver sus mejillas y orejas tan rojas. – Además ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Cuando Hangie me regresó mi celular, no tenía ningún mensaje tuyo, ni siquiera una llamada perdida.- Estaba a punto de sonreír por tan esperanzadora confesión pero no debía, sólo me ganaría el enojo de mi adorado.

-Eso es porque esa maldita enferma me advirtió que te había quitado el celular, así que considere un esfuerzo inútil intentar marcarte.-

-Pero…olvídalo.- ¡Sígueme reprochando! Eso es lo que más quiero y si de paso me castigas, mucho mejor.

-Ves, mi lógica es más que acertada.-

-Exagerado.- Me tiró una expresión de fastidio, incluso logré ver que giró los ojos, esto es lo mejor es tan raro verlo en esa faceta; a parte está vestido de niña, es como si tuviera una pelea con mi novia.

-¿Sigues molesto conmigo?-

-¿De qué te estás riendo?-

-¿Eh? No estoy riendo.-

-Si lo estás, ¡deja de burlarte de mí! –

-No me estoy burlando, lo que pasa es que me siento feliz.-

-¿Por qué habrías de estarlo?-

-Porque por fin puedo hablar contigo.- De un momento a otro su enojo se convirtió en sorpresa.

-¿Cómo me quito esto?- ¡Dios es tan lindo!

-Ahora me estás ignorando-

-¿cómo me quito esto?-Si quieres yo te lo puedo quitar, se me hace agua en la boca sólo de pensarlo.- Ayúdame-

-…Ahm.- Soy consciente de que hay situaciones que debemos de enfrentar por más que queramos huir, y a veces cuando más nos sentimos vulnerables más las atraemos, prefiero pensarlo así y no decir que es una dulce tortura que Dios me impone, yo sé que desde lo más alto del cielo te estás burlando de mi, ¡espero y lo estés disfrutando! Contigo no uso palabras altisonante porque es blasfemia, ¡pero si puedo decir que me cago en la puta vida!

-Levi.-

-¿Sí?-

-¿por qué te quedas con las manos extendidas?-

-Estoy calculando mis movimientos.- Intento no violarte, agradéceme joder.-

-Sólo hazlo.- Te lo haré, las veces que quieras, como quieras, todas las poses que tu desees.

-Ah sí, ¿por qué no mejor te das la vuelta? Sería más fácil si me das la espalda.- y te doy por detrás.

-Está bien.- El bombón, mi rico tecito verde se da la vuelta, y noto que ya tenía el cierre bajado hasta la mitad, oh eso haber sido lo de hace un rato, ¡Putas manos largas que tengo, si soy un verdadero hijo de puta! Y si la maldita de Kuchel se merece el insulto. Termino de bajarlo y paso mis manos por delante, rozando sin querer su pezón.

-Ahhm.- Sin querer mi hermoso reacciono, rayos porque mierda debiste ser tan sensible, no espera, eso es muy bueno, me hizo ponerme como piedra, y para aclarar, no hablo de lo que tengo entre los pantalones…por ahora.-

-Lo s-siento...- Mi mente y todo mi cuerpo tiemblan.-

-No te preocupes, no estoy acostumbrado al contacto, además tus manos están muy frías.-

-Mis manos siempre han sido así.-

-Lo sé.- Eren toma mis manos y las junta con las suyas simulando un abrazo.- Ahora estarán calientes.- Sí mi castaño lo estarán junto con todo mi cuerpo si sigues tratándome de éste modo. En eso de puro impulso muerdo su cuello.

-¡Ahh! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Para que me sueltes.-

-¿Te molesta que te toque?- No me mires con tristeza, me pone débil.

-No es eso, sólo que así ya no te puedo desvestir.-

-¡Oh cierto!-

-En un segundo lo olvidaste- Acerco de nuevo mi rostro a su cuello.

-No…-

-Je je Torpe.- Y susurro lentamente cada letra, siento su cuerpo vibrar, veo sus oreja con la tentativa de también morderla pero antes de hacer algo él interrumpe mis pensamientos, volteando su rostro ligeramente hacía mi.-

-¿No vas a continuar?-

-Sí.- Termino de bajar la parte superior, rozando ligeramente su vientre tratando de no ser tan descarado para que no se dé cuenta.-

-…Yo pienso que la falda puedo bajarla por mi mismo.-

-Tú piensas, pero hace un rato cuando te la levante, vi que tenía unos extraños broches atados a las medias.-

-Oh ya veo, entonces prosigue.- Sonrío para mis adentros, puede que lo que haré es atrevido pero teniendo semejante manjar enfrente, es un desperdicio no aprovecharse. Dirijo a mis manos a donde empiezan las medias.

-Primero hay que ver donde terminan las tiras…- Deslizo mis manos en sus piernas hacia arriba, haciendo que la falda queden encima de ellas, las aprieta como si fueran masa, las acaricio con lentitud, puedo sentir el temblor de su piel y escucho pequeños jadeos que escapan de los labios de mi ángel. – No las encuentro, ¿no estarán adentro de tu bóxer?- Miro su rostro tan rojo como una manzana, te haré sufrir por tanto años de tortura.

-N-no lo creo.- Su voz suena ahogada

-Pero si tiene bastante lógica…- Desplazo mis manos hacía atrás y por la terminación del bóxer las hundo por debajo, tocando y apretando su trasero primero, su cuerpo se tensa.- ¿Todo bien?-

-S-sii…- Dirijo mis vista hacia su rostro y veo como mantiene su mano en la boca, ahora entiendo el por qué está tan callado, es una lástima ya que quiero oír otra vez sus gemidos; ahora muevo las manos hacia adelante, cuidando de no tocar su miembro, hasta dirigirlas arriba llegando a su cintura logrando sentir la cinta.

-Con que aquí estabas.- Susurro en su oído.- Oye encórvate un poco más.- Mi niño me obedece y agacha un poco su cuerpo, haciendo que nuestros cuerpo cierren cualquier falta de contacto.

-…Ya quítalo.- Me habla en voz queda.

-No te impacientes.- Que yo soy el que más te trae ganas chiquito. Remuevo lentamente la cintas y las bajo volviendo a acariciar sus piernas.- Listo, ¿También deseas que te ayude con lo demás?-

-¡No! Ya todo está desabrochado, ya estoy bien, gracias.- Hablo nervioso y sin mirarme.- ¿Podrías salir de la habitación?- Él seguía dándome la espalda, creo que con esto es suficiente, me siento satisfecho, aunque mi polla no.

-Está bien.- Salgo de la habitación y escucho como una vez que cerré la puerta, él rápidamente corrió a ponerle seguro, no me digas que le paso un "pequeño accidente"…en medio de mi meditación, oigo ruidos en la planta baja movido por la curiosidad, bajo las escaleras y me encuentro con Hangie en la sala.- Oh con que ya estás aquí, me alegra que me evites el problema de buscarte.- Le regalo una sonrisa de lo más tranquila pero se podía percibir mi aura oscura.

-..Ah…puedo explicarte.- Cada paso que daba hacia adelante, la maldita por reflejo hacia lo mismo pero hacia atrás.

-Si exactamente, tienes mucho que explicar.-

-¿Por qué no en otro momento mejor?-

-Preferiría que fuera ahora.-

-¿…Y Eren? ¿Dónde estás?-

-No me cambies el tema-

-Se supone que debes estar con él.-

-Lo estuve, en este momento se está cambiando, ¿Por qué te alejas?-

-Porque…das miedo-

-¿Enserio? Pues no tienes de qué estar asustada, sabes que todas las decisiones tienen consecuencias, y tu las asumiste, ya que me conoces bien ¿no lo crees?- Seguía sonriendo, sí estaba feliz pensando en todas las formas en las que me podría desquitar con esa puta.

-…Levi yo…-

-Ahora soy Levi y no enano ¿eh?- La cuatro ojos agachando la cabeza se inclina ante mí y junta sus manos.

-Mi lord, mi rey, mi soberano, mi Dios, por favor se lo suplico, otorgue a ésta pobre alma impura un poco de su gran misericordia, que vuestro rostro incline la piedad y la paz que sólo encontramos bajo su manto, si es necesario lavar vuestros pies, acepte éste pequeño acto como el exterminio de mis impurezas, yo sé que he obrado de la forma más suculenta pero malvada posible, que soy culpable de la muerte de la inocencia de su más preciado ángel…-

-¡Ya calla maldita!- Le propino una patada en la cara, haciendo que caiga y retuerza su cuerpo de dolor- No entiendo ni una mierda de lo que dices.- Expreso con fastidio.

-¡Auch! Si que eres pesado, espera ¡¿No lo hiciste con Eren?!-

-¿Hacer qué cosa? Nada raro sucedió así que ya cállate de una vez, deberías agradecer que no te golpee hasta romperte los dientes.-

-¡No está bien! Lo siento.- Noté que quería hacerme mil preguntas pero mi clara amenaza la freno. Paso un buen rato en el que la perra arrastrada me explico todos sus planes tan desquiciados como sólo ella los puede hacer, y después de sermones, golpes y lo típico de siempre, mi pequeño ángel bajo.

-Hangie volviste.- Ya vestido normal y sin maquillaje, como si nada hubiera sucedido, aunque en realidad no paso nada…

-¡Ya estoy aquí lindura!- La loca exalto emocionada.

-Cállate y no lo llames así- Sólo yo puedo hacerlo.

-¡JA JA JA, No seas celoso!-

-¿Quién está celoso? Maldita enferma.- Eren que sólo nos miraba expectante opinó.

-Ustedes sí que son cercanos.- Podía notar algo extraño en sus palabras y expresión que no comprendí.

-¡¿Ah, Cercanos?! ¡Mis huevos! No digas ese tipo de cosas Eren, me dan escalofrió solo de pensarlo.-

-¡JA JA! Ya acepta que me amas enanín.-

-Lo único que voy a aceptar, es mi puño en tu cara si sigues fastidiándome.-

-Tranquilo enanín, me encanta el amor apache.-

-Te la estás ganando maldita masoquista.-

-Ya, ya chicos, no es bueno pelear tanto.- Mi amado como siempre, siendo intermediario de nuestras peleas infantiles, cómo no amarte hermoso.

-No te preocupes Eren, yo tengo la culpa.-

-Por lo menos eres consciente de ello, maldita zorra.-

-¿Por qué eres tan amargo?-

-¿Por qué estás tan loca? Todo este tiempo he pensado que hay algo malo con tu cabeza.-

-Qué curioso, yo opino lo mismo JA JA JA.-

-¡Dios llévame! No espera, lleva te a éste maldito fenómeno lejos de mi vista.-

-No se puede elfo, tú no vives sin mí, ¿verdad Eren que sin mi Levi no se sentiría completo?- Mi hermoso no tuvo de otra más que reír como afirmación pero podía notar cierta incomodidad en sus ojos.

-Estoy harto, mi amor vámonos.- En ese momento quedé en shock por el apodo tan cariñoso que se me salió, esos siempre los pienso, pero los mentalizo tanto que fue imposible ¡puta madre! ¡¿Y ahora qué?! Asustado por el repentino silencio los enfrento con la mirada y estaban igual que yo en blanco, hasta que la pendeja empieza a reír a grandes carcajadas y mi castaño reacciona con un fuerte sonrojo. Estoy frito.

-JA JA JA No te creí tan cariñoso mi Levi-Love.-

-¡Por una vez en tu vida, cállate!- Sentía mi rostro arder, de impulso tome la mano de Eren y salí casi corriendo de la casa, me sentía súper avergonzado, y no tenía el valor para ver el rostro de mi amado otra vez.

-Lo de hace un momento…- El castaño decidió romper el hielo.- ¿Fue un accidente verdad?-

-…-

-No es como si me pensaras de ésa forma, me confundiste con tu novia, así que no hay nada de qué avergonzarse.- Podía escuchar su voz lenta y por alguna razón un poco melancólica

-No tengo novia.-

-Oh, perdón, entonces con la chica que te gusta…-

-Tampoco existe una.-

-Oh yo pensaba que sí…-De un momento a otro su tono de voz cambió a uno más animado.- Tu siempre eres tan dulce conmigo Levi, me siento feliz que por primera vez lo seas pero con las palabras.-

-Tú sabes mejor que nadie, que sólo puede ser así contigo.- Podía sentir como al dar esa repentina confesión, la mano de Eren apretó la mía, por dentro me sentí muy feliz, sólo quería pensar que ese pequeño apretón significaba que aceptaba mis sentimientos, así que en realidad entre los dos ¿quién es el verdadero dulce?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola chicas/os creo que éste es el capítulo más largo que hasta ahorita hago, toda ésta semana tuve un revoltijo de emociones que siento que sin querer los revolví en la historia así que tuve que borrar y reescribir varias veces, otra vez como siempre agradezco todo su apoyo, me hacen sentir muy animada y así se pondrá la cosa pronto 7u7 (okno, siempre y cuando no se me pegue la loquera claro…) espero y les guste y no digan "¿y esta mamada?" o más bien sería "¿por qué no hay una mamada?" bueno en fin se me está saliendo lo coloquial sin querer y como no está permitido borrar lo que ya escribí, aunque suene a contradicción, aunque qué se podía esperar, soy mujer o algo así creo yo xd , bueno me alargue mucho, nos leemos después, bye~**


	4. Declaración

Era muy temprano en la mañana, cuando me levante y salí de mi habitación, mi monstruosa madre y yo nos cruzamos en el pasillo, nuestras miraras hicieron contacto y visualice una extraña expresión caprichosa que no pudo suprimir, cuando pasó eso, mi mente resonó como una alarma, sí mi cuerpo conoce bien la sensación de ser su blanco objetivo, ahora estamos en el comedor tranquilamente desayunando, bueno eso quiero pensar, pero yo estoy esperando que me tire la pinche pedrada y ella, bueno en realidad esta maldita está pensando minuciosamente la forma de hacer una porquería mi vida como todos los malditos días.-Hijo, ¿recuerdas sobre el viaje del que te hablé el otro día?-

-No.- Aquí está la bomba.

-Siempre me ignoras.-

-…-

-Y no lo niegas; pobre de mí, siempre estoy pensando en ti y aún así sólo recibo tu rechazo.-

-No caeré en tus dramas.-

-¡No son dramas! ¡Estoy cruzando por muchos problemas, y en vez de comprenderme me tratas de esa forma tan indiferente, tal como tú padre!-

-No me compares con ese pendejo.-

-No te estoy comparando, es la realidad.-

-¡Lo estás haciendo!- La miro con odio.- Ya, ¡suelta la cagada!-

-No me hables de ese modo, que no se te olvide con quien estás hablando.- ¿Un demonio?

-No se me olvida.- Maldita bruja.- Dime ¿qué quieres?-

-Iremos a un viaje.-

-¿Iremos? Dirás, tú irás.-

-¡No! Saldrás conmigo.-

-Oye me, no aguante durante todo el maldito semestre a los pendejos de mis compañeros y a los putos maestros para que me vengas a joderme mis vacaciones.-

-No las arruinare, te divertirás mucho sé lo que te digo.-

-No te creo ni un carajo, además, apuesto a que también irá la subnormal de mi hermana.- Que por cierto menos mal que hoy no está, si no esto se pondría feo…

-Obviamente, ah y su novia.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No mames! Y yo que creí que no podía ser peor…No iré ni aunque me amenaces.-

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?- Su expresión molesta cambia a una intimidante, sé que cuando se pone de ese modo, nada la hará cambiar de parecer.-

-…Sí.- Aunque tengo muchos huevos y me la pelan todos, mi determinación se sentía tambaleante. La maldita mantiene una expresión rígida hasta que suspira con resignación.

-Realmente no quería que esto fuera así.-

-…-

-Pero no me das otra opción.- ¡Vete con tus frasecitas cliché a otro lado!

-¿Qué significa eso?-

-La colección…-

-No entiendo.-

-Sabes de qué estoy hablando.-

-No, la verdad es que no sé.- ¡No entiendo ni una mierda de lo que dices! estás loca y eres una pinche manipuladora, ashh quisiera tener el valor para decírselo en su cara y mandarla a la chingada.

-Está bien, seré clara, encontré tu colección de fotos de mi precioso yerno.-

-¿Y eso qué?-

-Puede que tengas que decirles adiós~-

-¿Y eso en qué me afecta?-

-También tengo las copias.-

-¡Hija de puta!-

-Ahora sí me tomas enserio, y te advierto que fue no cualquiera, si no la de desnudos.-

-¡Chinga tu madre!- Planeaba no mandarla al carajo pero ¡esto es demasiado!

-Y también, te decomise tu colección de ropa interior de Eren.- Sentí en mi ojo un tip nervioso.

-…-

-¿No tienes algo que decir?- ¡Con un carajo, estoy que me lleva la madre!

-…Iré.- La bruja brinca de su asiento de la emoción.

-¡Muy bien! Para ésta noche quiero que tengas tu maleta lista.-

-Sí ya qué.- Ella es excelente, perfecta para ser un dolor en el culo, empiezo a creer que mi padre no sólo nos abandono por ser un egoísta hijo de puta…- Saldré unas horas.- Me levanto para dirigirme a la puerta.

-¿Visitarás a mi bello nuerito?-

-Qué te importa.-

-Oye.-

-¿Qué más quieres de mí? ¡Joder!-

-¿Cuándo le dirás?-

-Como dije eso no te incumbe.-

-Sabes, pienso que ya es el momento en que lo hagas.-

-Sabes, pienso que no tienes ni puta idea de lo que dices.-

-Deja tu ironía para otra ocasión y escucha.-

-No tengo ni una cosa que escuchar más que pendejadas.-

-¡Levi!-

-¡No lo haré, nunca! Así de fácil.-

-Pero, ¿no tienes miedo de que te lo quiten?-

-No hay nada que quitar, Eren no me pertenece y yo no soy un egoísta como para forzarlo.-

-…No has pensado en la posibilidad de que te corresponda.-

-¿Cuál posibilidad? Primero me manipulas y extorsionas, haces las cosas que más odio y ahora quieres que escuche el montón de tonterías que dices, ¡olvídalo, que te den!- Fastidiado me fui azotando la puerta, ya no logre escuchar su contestación, me dirigí a la casa de Eren, durante el camino reflexione, creo que fui algo rudo con la vieja pero realmente se pasó, no me gusta que piense que puede hacer siempre su voluntad, y tampoco soporto que crea que lo sabe todo, yo se lo diré a mi ángel, quizá no en este momento, tal vez mañana o pasado, incluso puede que dentro de un año, no lo sé, lo que deseo es que lo sepa en el momento que yo considere sea el adecuado, sólo necesito una señal, algo lo que sea que me dé una esperanza, soy consciente de que me quiere mucho pero no sé a qué nivel, mi mente siempre me juega sucio y puede que todo ese cariño que me da yo lo pinte a mi conveniencia…

-¡Levi!- Dirijo mi vista hacia una voz alegre que enseguida logre reconocer.

-Oh ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Era Historia, una chica que Eren y yo conocimos en la primaria y que hasta la fecha seguimos siendo amigos pero como es muy hiperactiva siempre tiene algo que hacer, así que casi no la frecuentamos.

-Me dirigía hacia tu casa para visitarte.- Esta bastante animada.

-Oh, y ¿a qué se debe el honor de tu visita?- Expresé con burla.

-Pues hoy tenía algunas horas libres y pues recordé que tenía tiempo que no veía a mis amigos.-

-Yo ya te daba por muerta.-

-Ay eres muy cruel.- Me hace un puchero y fue imposible para mí no reírme.- ¿A dónde ibas tu? O bueno más bien a ¿dónde vamos?-

-Qué fácil de secuestrar eres, vamos a la casa de Eren.-

-De tu amado, ¿ya por fin salen?- Esa pregunta no la había visto venir, así que de la sorpresa me detuve.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Sí, que si tu y Eren…-

-No espera, ¿sabes lo que siento por él?-La rubia me mira confundida como si le hablara en otro idioma.

-Qué tonterías dices, todo el mundo lo sabe.- Me siento en shock.

-…Define lo.-

-Mira, los que somos tus amigos de la infancia más cercanos a ti, somos los suficientes para llamarnos "mundo".-

-No lo creo, yo pensé que solo mi mamá, la cuatro ojos, la machorra de mi hermana y los papás de Eren sabían.-

-Esas son bastantes personas.-

-Es que los 5 son unos pinches fenómenos, es comprensible; pero que ustedes lo sepan.- Historia al verme tan sorprendido se empezó a reír tratando de calmar mi preocupación.-

-No te mortifiques, el objeto de tu adoración no lo sabe, además tú tienes la culpa por ser tan obvio.-

-¿Obvio? Estás loca, ¡mira mi cara!-

-Si exactamente, no eres muy expresivo pero por lo mismo, es fácil darse cuenta de que amas mucho a Eren, ya que sólo cuando estás con él eres una persona completamente diferente.-

-… ¿Tan idiota actúo?-

-No, simplemente te ves feliz.-

-Pinches culeros, ¿por qué no me dijeron antes? Ya me imagino mis expresiones, todas de pendejo enamorado y ustedes cagándose de risa en secreto.- Comenzó a carcajearse y yo a molestarme.

-Eres tan divertido.-

-¿Tengo cara de chiste?-

-No, claro que no.- Suspira.- No pienses mucho en eso, todos te apoyamos y haremos lo que sea porque estén juntos, una vez que pierdas la paciencia sólo avisa y nosotros ya sabes, conseguiremos todo lo necesario.- Su expresión tranquila cambia a una sugerente, quisiera saber cómo carajo consigo rodearme de gente tan loca o siniestra… ¡ni puta idea!

-Ahm, gracias…aunque no creo que esté tan desesperado- Milagro no me mordí la lengua.

-No hay de qué. Nos avisas con anticipación si quieres algún tipo de temática, desconozco tus fetiches-

-No creo que sea necesario…-

-¿Seguro? No te llaman la atención las esposas, bolas chinas, dildos, vibradores, mordazas, látigos, fustas, sensibilizadores….-

-¡Hey! No, tranquila. Sé que no soy un santo pero no me llama la atención ese tipo de cosas.-

-Eso dices ahora pero cuando tengas a Eren debajo de ti todo caliente y jadeando ¿dirás lo mismo?-

-Te suplico que no me hagas pensar en esas cosas.- Mi mente no lo soportaría.

-Que sensible…entonces ¿te gusta lo natural?- Que persistente…

-Ahm si lo prefiero así.-

-¿Qué te parecen los disfraces?- El que dijera eso, hizo que se me viniera a la mente el recuerdo de Eren travestido, mi rostro se sentía caliente.

-Oh que raro, estás avergonzado.- Se rió divertida.- Así que eso si te llama la atención ~ Te has de imaginar a Erencito bailándote sensualmente mientras alza su faldita.- Comenzó a carcajearse y yo me sentía tan apenado que tomé sus brazos para calmarla, estaba tan metido en eso que no noté que el dueño de mi alma y mis guarradas estuviera justo atrás de mí.-

-…Levi.- Al escuchar mi nombre voltee rápidamente, entré en pánico, no sabía hasta donde había alcanzado a escuchar.

-Eren, íbamos hacia tu casa.- Sonreí forzadamente y solté con brusquedad las muñecas de Historia, ella nos miraba inexpresiva, creo que estaba tan aterrada como yo.

-¿Ah, sí?- Poseía una expresión triste, sentí que mis piernas temblaban.-

-¡Sí! Quería platicar de algo contigo.- Me miro inexpresivo y en eso se giró hacia la rubia con una ligera sonrisa.

-…Historia, tiene tiempo que no te veo.- Me ignoró, ¡¿qué hago?!

-Hola Eren, si ha sido bastante los he extrañado tanto, a todos.-

-Si yo igual.- Mi amado agachó la cabeza, conozco esa posición, la hace cuando se siente muy deprimido

-Sí, me dirigía a la casa de Levi y pues como él iba hacia la tuya y pues yo después también te iba a visitar, mejor nos vinimos juntos, ¿de dónde venías? Pensamos que estabas en casa.-

-Fui por un mandado.-

-Oh ya veo.- Mi mente, mi cabeza y todos mis sentidos estaban en blanco.-

-Eren…- Alza el rostro hacía mi dirección pero sus ojos me evitan.-

-Lo siento chicos, pero yo llegando a mi casa saldré con mis padres así que no los puedo recibir.-

-Ah no te preocupes, es nuestra culpa por venir sin avisa.- Exclama Historia con cierta preocupación.-

-No enserio lo siento, nos vemos después.- Mi hermoso se pone al frente de nosotros dándonos la espalda y se va corriendo. Nos quedamos viendo su figura sin hablar hasta que se perdió de nuestra vista.

-…Creo que lo eché a perder…-

-Ya no importa…- Expresé con resignación.

-¿Qué dices?-

-En algún momento se enteraría.-

-¡Pero esa no es la forma!-

-Está bien His, he visto este escenario las suficientes veces en mi cabeza como para deprimirme.- Me miraba sin estar del todo convencida.

-Lo solucionaré.-

-No hay nada qué hacer.- Me giro hacia la dirección contraria y me encamino de regreso a mi casa, sin evitar pensar que tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido no haber tomado la decisión de salir para ver a mi hermoso. La rubia siendo persistente me siguió.

-Pero debe haber una forma, ¡no te rindas!-

-¿Rendirme? Yo no forzaré a Eren a que comprenda algo que fue tan obvio para sus oídos.-

-Pero no es justo.-

-Tal vez para mí no, pero no lo es para él.-

-¿Y eso te parece bien? ¿Qué tiene de malo ser egoísta?-

-No porque todos los seres humanos seamos así quiere decir que sea correcto.- Ella se detiene bruscamente.

-¡Eres un cobarde!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Tú no consideras sus sentimientos, sólo tienes miedo de que te rechace!-

-¡¿Qué mierda dices?! ¡Tú no tienes ni puta idea de lo que lo que hablas, amo a Eren y por lo mismo no puedo obligarlo!-

-¡Nadie dijo que lo obligaras! Sólo habla con él, enfrenta lo, expresa lo que sientes si se supone que es tu mejor amigo, debe entenderlo.-

-¡Ya viste como actuó, no quiero ir y escuchar algo que ya sé, sería ser muy masoquista!-

-A lo mejor y se comportó de esa forma debido a que le llego de golpe o tal vez se sintió triste porque no sabía nada y porque tu no le tuviste la suficiente confianza para contárselo.-

-¿De qué clase de mundo de hadas saliste?-

-No me trates como una estúpida.-

-¡El mundo es cruel! Por más perfecto que sea Eren no deja de ser un hombre.-

-Tú lo has dicho, como sólo es un hombre hay cosas que deben de tratar, cosas que a simple vista lo confunden y requiere tiempo para captarlas.-

-Sabes qué, déjame en paz.- Le doy la espalda a Historia y sigo mi camino.- Ya no quiero pensar en esto.-

Llegue a mi casa, agradecí el que no hubiera nadie, aunque al principio estaba renuente con lo del viaje, creo que ahora lo considero un beneficio, en este momento lo mejor es estar alejado de Eren, fui a mi habitación y arregle mi maleta. Cuando cayó la noche, ya estábamos listos para irnos, de hecho desde la tarde estábamos preparados, pero Annie y Mikasa todavía tenían que ir a la Universidad así que por eso no tuvimos de otra más que esperar que llegaran.

-Levi, por favor búscame las llaves de la camioneta.-

-¿Vas a llevar al monstruo?-

-Sí, el auto es muy pequeño.-

-Ash, sabes que lo odio, parecemos narcos montados en esa cosa, da vergüenza.-

-Tú solo obedece.-

-Como quieras.- Suspire resignado, en éste momento no tengo fuerzas para llevarle la contraria, menos mal que piensa que todo mi malestar es debido al viaje, me evito el bombardeo de preguntas. Cuando nos subimos al auto mi madre comento que me tenía una sorpresa, claro como siempre, no entendí de qué mierda hablaba hasta que se estaciono enfrente de la casa de los Jaeger.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eren miraba hacia la ventana del auto y yo, bueno, yo solo podía observarlo a él, veía el reflejo de su rostro en el cristal, no perdía ningún detalle de sus delicadas facciones, su expresión tan perdida, y sus ojos, sus grandes ojos que deslumbraban cierta melancolía, no me gustaba verlo de esa forma, me entristecía pero a la vez no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermoso que es, Eren es la criatura más bella que he visto en mi vida, un Dios que solo podía adorar a la distancia, siempre fue así y ahora que todos aquellos fastidiosos sentimientos que con tanta dificultad oculte los sabe, ya no me importa ser tan obvio, lo seguí mirando sin pensar si él se daba cuenta o no, ya no hay nada que ocultar.

-Creo que una parejita se acaba de divorciar~ - Canturreo Carla.

-Ay pero es un viaje, se supone que deberían gritar de la emoción, pero está bien, yo también estaría molesta si tuviera que pasar mi luna de miel con mi madre.- Son tal para cual esas dos.

-Deja te de tonterías Ackerman.-

-¿No me dices mamá? Eso me rompe el kokoro.- Le levanto el dedo de en medio.

-Te lo mereces…-

-Kuchel nuestros hijos son unos amargados, Mikasa ¿todo bien haya atrás?- Mi hermana levanta el pulgar como aprobación, ella y su novia no han dicho nada todo el camino, putas raras, no quiero ni siquiera voltear a verlas. La sorpresa era que iríamos de viaje con los Jaeger, a mi favor Grisha no pudo asistir debido al trabajo, así que sólo estamos madres e hijos y bueno, la colada de Annie. El problema es que mi ángel me evita y no sé qué hacer, por más que trato de conversar como siempre con él, todo se va a la mierda cuando se queda callado, en mi vida jamás pensé que llegaría el momento que se volvería cortante conmigo, realmente quiero llorar…

\- Mamá…- Mi hermoso por fin quita su atención de la venta para dirigirla ahora a Carla.-

-Si cariño.-

-No me siento muy bien.- Ella suspiró comprensiva.-

\- Desde anoche que estás así, ¿quieres que te de una pastilla para el estomago?-

-…Si.-

-¿Qué tiene mi querido yerno?-

-No lo sé, el solo se pone así cuando está muy estresado o preocupado pero, salió muy bien de la escuela así que no se que le este molestando.- Yo sé perfectamente bien la causa del problema, me siento culpable.-…Que tal si su amado esposo lo consuela ¿No quieres un abrazo de Levi? *Es hora de hacerte pagar*.- De momento me entra una profunda ansiedad.

-*Mal momento bruja*.-

-Carla, si que eres atrevida~.- Y la otra zorra siguiéndole el juego…

-¡No quiero!- Los tres lo miramos en shock y no necesito voltear para darme cuenta que las inexpresivas lesbianas de haya atrás están igual.

-Cariño, solo era una pequeña bromita.- La Diosa intenta calmar el ambiente.- Además, harás sentir a Levi lastimado.- Mi hermoso tuerce la boca haciendo un gesto infantil y se voltea de nuevo hacia la ventana.

-Lo dudo.- Menciono secamente, fue lo último que escuchamos salir de sus labios en todo el camino, y aunque se morían de ganas de saber que estaba pasando, las brujas no se atrevieron a decir más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Levi ayúdame a bajar las cosas.- Después de varias horas por fin llegamos al lugar tan esperado, era una playa, muy limpia por cierto, el agua parecía cristal mire de un lado a otro y note que no había muchas personas.- Este lugar no es tan concurrido porque esta muy apartado de la ciudad, de soltera vine en varias ocasiones, éste lugar me trae hermosos recuerdos que pase con mis amigos.-

-Creo que alguien se puso sentimental.- Bromea la Diosa, las dos se metieron en su mundo y yo, pues escapé de el, cuando se profundizan no entiendo ni mierda de lo que hablan. Busque a mi amado y lo sorprendí absorto viendo el mar.

-¿Todo bien?- Me atreví a preguntar.

-Es hermoso.- Me contesto limitándose a observar el movimiento de las olas.-

-Sí, es demasiado hermoso.- De nuevo, yo solo lo podía ver a él.

Dejamos nuestras pertenencias en la entrada del hotel que se encontraba justo enfrente de la playa, mientras Carla y Kushel se quedaron haciendo las reservaciones, nosotros fuimos a zambullirnos, estuve un rato ahí refrescándome porque hacía un calor del demonio, hasta que por miedo a requemarme mejor me salí para sentarme un rato bajo una gran sombrilla que trajimos, Eren, Mikasa y Annie jugaban con una pelota, mi amado sonreía y reía tan divertido, me sentía muy mal al pensar que ya no provocaría de nuevo su sonrisa, sin querer me sentí más deprimido, aunque no lo aparente soy muy sensible cuando se trata de Eren, siento que mi mundo se viene abajo.

-¿Por qué esa cara tan larga?- Giro mi cabeza en dirección a la voz y veo a una mujer cualquiera que me miraba de forma coqueta.

-Así es mi cara.- Dije fríamente.

-¿Ah sí? ¿No te gustaría pasar un rato conmigo? A lo mejor así tu humor mejora.-

-No gracias, no tengo interés.-

-¿Acaso eres gay?-

-¿Acaso eres una puta?- Ella se limita a sonreírme.

-Eres difícil, me encantan los hombres difíciles.-

-Y tú eres una zorra.-

-Y también sarcástico…mi nombre es Petra.-

-Ah que bien, no me interesa. Bye~ ¡puta!- La muy maldita masoquista, se sienta a mi lado.- Ey quítate, ensucias el lugar.-

-Pero si es arena.-

-Sí pero la profanas, así que mueve el culo.-

-Para ti toda la noche.-

-Ya te dije que me das asco, así que largo.-

-No me lo habías dicho.-

-Me das asco, ahora sí ya te lo repetí, ahora largo.-

-No entiendo qué es lo que te pasa, cualquier hombre estaría excitado con solo tenerme a su lado.-

-Cualquier hombre que tenga ganas de contraer un SIDA o un chancro, solamente.- La pendeja de empieza a reír.

-Eres divertido.-

-Y tú irritante.- Desde que la zorra había llegado, no noté que Eren me había estado observando a la distancia en secreto pero eso lo vine a entender cuando ya lo tenía enfrente.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Me mira molesto.

-Nada, la puta no se va.-

-¿Quién es tu amigo?- Pregunta con coquetería, pobre perra no sabe que con mi hermoso nadie se mete.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Contesta con una frialdad que nunca había visto en él, me sorprendí de sobremanera.

-¿Vienen juntos?-

-Te hice una pregunta, y sí venimos juntos.-

-Oh, ¿es tu amigo?- Ahora me pregunta a mí.-

-Ramera ya te dije que te largues.-

-Ohh, ¡Son novios!- Mi hermoso se sorprendió al oír su conclusión y yo me aterre.-

-No somos nada de eso.-

-¿Entonces me la puedo pasar contigo hoy?-

-Levi, me prometiste que te la pasarías conmigo.- ¡Ya cantaste gallo!

-wow, alguien tiene un amigo muy posesivo.- Me levanto rápidamente.-

-Vámonos.-

-¿Qué, no te la pasarás conmigo?- Pregunta desilusionada, já como si quisiera estar con una zorra, y aunque fueras miss universo, nunca me le negaría a mi bello ángel, menos si me ignoro todo el día…

-Quisieras ¡puta!- Le levanté el dedo de en medio mientras que me aferraba a la mano de mi amado, que por cierto no me dirigía la mirada, estaba tan contento de que me tocara y me hiciera caso que no me di cuenta enseguida que me llevaba hacia un lugar apartado.- ¿Por qué me traes hasta aquí?- En eso Eren dándome la espalda aún, relaja su postura y escucho como hipaba mientras se tallaba los ojos, me quede mudo de la sorpresa, hasta que él se da la vuelta para enfrentarme.-

-E-Eres tan cruel…- Me miraba con desesperación.-

-¿Qué te sucede?- Me sentía agobiado.

-…Si quisiste ocultarme lo tuyo con Historia lo entenderé pero, es injusto que le hagas esto.- Él seguía llorando desconsoladamente, como si fueran lagrimas reprimidas de hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Historia? ¿De qué estás hablando?-

-¡No te hagas el ignorante! Todo éste tiempo estuviste enamorado de His y no me dijiste, me mentiste y aparte me ocultaste cosas, eres de lo peor…- Mi cabeza trabajaba como 5000 caballos de fuerza pero seguía sin comprender la situación.

-No entiendo ¿De dónde sacas todo eso?-

-Eres de lo peor, si iba a ser tan fácil convencerte entonces yo…- En eso el me miro asombrado de sus propias palabras y con eso me basto para comprenderlo.- ¡Mira lo que causas! – Expresa con ira, se da la vuela para irse pero yo lo detengo.- ¡Déjame!-

-¡No, hasta que aclaremos las cosas!-

-¡Déjame!-

-Tsk, realmente eres un mocoso molesto todavía.- Al parecer mis palabras le afectaron de una grave manera y cayo sentado llorando más fuerte que hace un momento.

-P-Para ti s-sólo soy un niño.- Eso fue más que suficiente para levantar todas mis dudas.

-Claro que sí, mírate, estás hasta moqueando.-

-¡Te odio!- Me agacho y coloca mi rostro a unos pocos centímetros del suyo.

-Tú no me odias.-

-Si te odio.-

-No digas eso.- Me mira interrogativo. -Me lastima mucho.- Baja su mirada evitando la mía. –También eso me lastima.-

-¿Qué?-

-Que me ignores.-

-Te lo buscaste.- Me enderezo y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Escucha pero, quiero que escuches muy bien para que no haya más malos entendidos; Historia no me gusta, yo no le gusto por lo mismo no es mi novia y esa puta que salió de la nada tampoco…-

-¿No la conoces?- Expreso con duda.

-¡Claro que no! Ni si quiera sé de dónde salió, creo que Dios (una pendeja) la puso en el camino para solamente joder y no en el sentido literal (solo quise darle sazón al caldo :c ).-

-…Bien.- No hay nada más regocijante que ver lo celoso ¿te puedo tirar abajo?

-¿No me crees?- Su expresión tensa comenzaba a relajarse.

-Lo siento, antes de sacar mis propias conjeturas, debí preguntarte directamente.- Su rostro reflejaba culpa y yo me sentía como un botella llena a punto de reventar, por impulso lo estreche en mis brazos, y sin más comencé a llorar un poco, me sentía aliviado. Mi hermoso reacciono rápidamente, quiso ver mi rostro pero no lo sé lo permití, no quería separarme para nada de él.

-Levi ¿Por qué lloras?- Su voz sonaba afligida.-

-Es que tus lágrimas de mocoso son contagiosas.-

-¡Ey! Harás que me moleste.-

-….Me siento aliviado; me ignorabas y evitabas mis presencia, no sabes lo que aterrado que me sentí al pensar que ya no me querías mas en tu vida.-

-Ni de broma digas eso.- Tallo su rostro en mi hombro y note que el también estaba llorando.- Sólo me sentía traicionado, yo sabía que no debía estar molesto contigo por algo así, pero fue tan repentino que no supe cómo actuar.-

-¿Estabas enfadado?-

-Mhm…Más bien estaba molesto conmigo mismo y a la vez algo celoso, siempre has estado a mi lado así que no podía soportar imaginar que otra persona fuera más cercana a ti.- Sin querer me reí.- ¡No te burles!-

-No me estoy burlando.-

-Siempre lo haces.-

-Claro que no.- Me separo de él.

-Sí, te ríes de mis sentimientos.-

-Eso es lo que tú piensas pero, en realidad me encanta tu tan inocente sinceridad y tu curiosa posesividad.- Mi ángel se sonrojó.

-Como digas.-

-No te enojes, oye…- Eren me mira con atención.- ¿Qué quisiste decir con que soy fácil de convencer?-

-…No lo eres, fue una tontería mía.- Se puso repentinamente nervioso

-Entonces, piensas que soy difícil.-

-No es eso…- Demasiado evasivo eehhh, tengo ganas de molestarlo.

-Te diré un secreto.- Me acerco a su oído. –Sólo tú me puedes convencer.- Se apartó rápido de mi, su rostro estaba muy colorado pero eso no quitaba su expresión de mamá regañona exigiendo una explicación, es tan divertido~ así que continué. –Sí, solo tú eres capaz de manipularme y someterme a todos tus deseos y caprichos.-

-¿Qué locuras dices? No te entiendo.-

-Lo que escuchaste, cualquier cosa que tu desees pídemela, yo lo haré.-

-…- Se dedico a observarme pensativo.

-Oh, así que si hay algo que realmente quieres.- Lo dije pícaramente.

-¡No es eso!-

-No es nada por lo que ponerse tan nervioso, tú solo dilo.-

-¿A qué viene todo esto?-

-Mmm, creo que se debe a tu extraña petición frustrada.- Bastaron unos segundos para que por fin comprendiera que yo me estaba refiriendo a su casi confesión cuando estaba enfadado, y pude darme cuenta por su violento enrojecimiento, sus orejas se veían tan apetitosas.-

-E-Eso solo fue…pero…- Se encontró en pánico y me veía con los ojos lloros, yo me acerque peligrosamente a su rostro mientras tomaba su mentón y con seriedad mire sus labios y después lo mire a él.

-Yo siempre he sido tuyo.- Cerrando los ojos, entregándome al calor del momento lo bese, la sensación de sus labios unidos a los míos, una conexión inesperada pero que siempre desee con locura, abrí los ojos para visualizar su expresión y sin controlarlo sonreí, sus ojos tan abierto como platos eran divertidos.- Lo solté y al hacerlo, agacho su cabeza.

-…Espero y esta no sea una de tus tontas bromas porque si no…-

-Te amo.-

-¿Eh?- Me miro pasmado.

-Siempre te he querido, siempre he querido lograr alcanzarte.-

-…-

-Y también…- Tome su mano para acercarla a mis labios y la bese.- Te deseo, tanto que si fuera cualquier otro, ya hubiera perdido la cordura.-

-…- Su rostro teñido en rojo, le daba un aspecto tan tentador, lo tenía hipnotizado con el movimiento de mi mano jugando con sus dedos, mientras los besaba.

-¿Me corresponderás?-

-Yo…¿estoy soñando?-

-Claro que no, esta es la realidad, el hombre que más te ha amado y te ama en este mundo, está desesperado por ti, quiere que seas suyo, así que por favor, dale una respuesta que le favorezca.- Lo miré suplicante; mi hermoso me regalo su bella sonrisa, esa gracia divina que tanto extrañaba y que temí perder.

-Sabes que yo tampoco me puedo negar a ti.- Y lo volví a besar, pero esta vez de inmensa felicidad, me aferre a su cuerpo y choque nuestras frentes, le regalé una gran sonrisa que sólo se la puedo dar a él, y le dije ese apodo que siempre se lo dirijo en secreto y que desde ahora tengo permitido expresar.

-Te amo, mi hermoso ángel.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Holis! Aquí RedVi, estoy muy contenta de que mi fic les guste, hace días me llegaron bastantes notificaciones de que lo siguen, muchas gracias por su apoyo, le agradezco mucho a Ola-chan por compartirlo :3 , me tarde un poco pero esta vez escribí todavía más, ahora sí en el siguiente esperen más avance de la relación 7u7 ya que continuara lo de las vacaciones…**

 **Taurus95 : Muchas gracias linda por siempre dejarme review, me pone muy feliz, I love you 3 ~**

 **gateway to infinite : Muchas gracias por tus críticas constructivas, eres muy amable :D , vi que me dejaste también en el otro fic, realmente estoy agradecida, disculpa por no contestar, planeaba hacerlo para cuando actualizara "Incomprensible" pero realmente me estoy metiendo de lleno con esta historia, deseo crecer mucho :3**

 **Bueno, esto es todo, nos vemos en la siguiente actu…!**


	5. Situación complicada

Ahora que sé que mis sentimientos son correspondidos, hay una nueva sensación que surge de mi interior, sólo puedo asegurar que es pleno y muy cálido como la semilla que quiero dejar en mi ángel, una sensación que me inclina a desatar todos mis reprimidos deseos; estando aquí, apartados de los demás, absorbiendo cada suspiro y aliento, aquel liquido caliente de la boca de mi amado, mordiendo sus carnosos labios, cuántas veces no me imagine haciendo esto, no lo sé, pero ahora que tengo todo el derecho y la obligación de amarlo ya no hay cuerda que frene a todos mis impulsos…

-…L-Levi…-Su voz era jadeante, lo tenía completamente atrapado, y en mi cabeza sólo había deseo, no otra cosa más.

-¿Mhm?-

-D-Deberíamos volver…- Evitaba mi mirada.

-No quiero.- Volví a besarle con necesidad, ni loco desaprovecharía cada segundo; mi necedad hizo que se alarmara y empujo con su manos mi rostro.- ¿Qué sucede?- Sus mejillas completamente rojas y su nerviosismo me hacían temblar.

-Debemos regresar, si no pensarán que nos pasó algo malo.-

-Oh, lo que pasa es que tú tienes miedo.- Sonreí con malicia. – Haciendo "estas cosas" a escondidas de nuestras madres…-

-¡No es eso!-

-¿Ah no? Entonces ¿Qué es? –

-Es que…se van a preocupar…-

-Es mejor que seas honesto, Eren, ¿qué piensas que espera tu madre de ti?-

-¿A qué viene eso?- Me mira con molestia.

-Tú solo contesta; ¿Qué piensas que Carla desea para tu futuro?-

-No estoy muy seguro, creo que quiere que siga con mis estudios.-De la nada su voz se torno algo triste.

-¿Qué más?-

-…Que tenga una novia y me case.- Con eso comprendí que tiene una idea muy errónea de lo que esperan sus padres de él y no debería ser así, pero a la vez es mejor que siga creyendo que Carla es una madre modelo y no una trastornada psicópata y obsesiva mental y mucho menos quiero que sepa sobre sus poderes sobrenaturales y esas cosas, y bueno su padre…prefiero omitirlo, la forma en que me observa en ocasiones me aterra mucho, a veces pienso que es peor que la Diosa…

-Estás muy equivocado, tus padres solo quieren que seas feliz, a ellos no les importa qué carrera estudies y tampoco piensan que debes estar con una chica, a ellos el género les importa una mierda.- Bueno en realidad esos hijos de puta sólo me quieren a mí pero eso ya es otra cosa…

-¿Estás seguro?- Su expresión poseía incertidumbre.- ¿Y qué me dices de Kuchel?-

-Claro que sí, yo nunca me equivoco, y pues Kuchel, ella estará más que encantada cuando lo sepa, ella siempre te dice que eres su querido nuero.- Mi hermoso novio me regala su gran sonrisa saca suspiros y yo sólo lo puedo observar con ternura. – Entonces seguimos…-

-¡No! Es apresurado, tenemos que decirles primero.-

-Está bien.- Como siempre digo, conmigo puede hacer lo que quiera, su palabra es mi ley.

Nos fuimos caminando por la orilla del mar, nuestras manos aferrándose, intercambiando miradas y sonrisas indiscretas, todo era una pequeña parte del desbordamiento de ésta felicidad… debe haber un significado detrás de nuestra conexión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Vaya, ¿Dónde se metieron chicos?- La Diosa nos veía con insinuante picardía, Eren estaba de piedra.

-Andábamos por ahí.-Exprese sin emoción alguna.

-Y de manita sudada por lo que veo *Me debes explicaciones*- Sonreí ante su amenaza mientras jalaba a mi novio del hombro para abrazarlo y luego besar su frente.

-No sólo de esa forma.- Sonrío victorioso. Nuestras madres nos observaron impactadas ante mi inusual y descarada muestra de afecto.

-Levi no me digas que….- Mi madre cubrió su boca anonada, ahora si te tengo contra la espada y la pared ¡bruja!-

-Sí, es exactamente lo que tú piensas.-

-Te estás aprovechando de Eren.- Casi podía ver una lagrima rodando por su mejilla.

-¿Qué?-

-Mi hijo, lo has profanado, eres un sinvergüenza.- La otra siguiéndole ¡¿Me están jodiendo?!

-Usted también… *¿Qué está tramando?*-

-Jamás creí que fueras una bestia, yo que siempre te vi como el segundo hijo que nunca tuve. *Atarte solamente*-

-¡Pero no es así! *No es necesario…*-

-Levi.- La muy bruja de mi madre me toma del hombro. – todo este tiempo supe que estabas desesperado y urgido de…ya sabes, aceptación.- ¡No te sonrojes, Hija de puta! – Pero no, sniff…te creía capaz de buaaha.- No caigas en llanto fingido, maldita.

-Dejen de decir tanta huevada, que yo soy la victima aquí.-

-¡¿Qué?!- Las dos exclaman al mismo tiempo.- Entonces fue mi hijo quien se aprovecho de ti.- La Diosa entra en pánico.

-¡No joder, no! Ustedes son las que están abusando.- Mi ángel estaba en shock, no sabía que decir, ni modo, tendré que calmarlas yo solo.- Esto pudo haber sido una declaración normal pero bueno, Eren y yo somos novios.- Las dos gritan de la emoción mientras se abrazaban, con tener un fenómeno como madre no me basto, ahora me cargo a la suegra también ¿En qué cojones estaba pensando al querer estar con Eren? Mi amado me jala del brazo llamando mi atención, su rostro sonrojado, su mirada me decía tantas cosas indescifrables para mí, sólo podía sentirme feliz al pensar que desde ahora podría estar a su lado, justo cuando pensé que estaba alejándose de mí, como no pude darme cuenta que lo tenía justo a mi lado, aferrándose a mí, el amor me apendejo muy feo, tendré otro fenómeno más en mi vida pero por esta unión lo vale. Tanto fangirleo llamo la atención de mi hermana y su novia, se acercaron a nosotros y una vez dada la noticia nos felicitaron, aunque más que felicitación fue reclamo "ya era hora" estas machorras creen que todo es fácil, pero bueno, nada se les complica a esos fenómenos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era noche, todos estábamos cansados después de tanto jaleo y diversión, así que decidimos ir al hotel para por fin descansar. Me distraje discutiendo con mi madre acerca del lugar donde pondríamos las cosas de playa que usamos durante el día, así que no logré escuchar la conversación que tuvo mi amado con la Diosa.

-Mamá, ¿cómo quedo la repartición?- Eren preguntó curioso.

-Oh cierto, toma la llave.- Carla saco tres llaves de su bolsa y le entrego una. – Nuestras habitaciones estarán continuas, así que si sucede algo nos avisas.-

-¿Qué los dos no dormiremos juntos?- La Diosa lo miró confundida por unos segundos, hasta que hizo una expresión aludiendo de que ya había captado.

-Oh lo siento cariño, no les habíamos comentado nada, había descuento en habitaciones para pareja, así que pagamos tres, y al hacerlo también nos dieron un descuento para el spa, así que Kuchel y yo nos quedaremos en una, Annie y Mikasa se quedarán en otra, y como no es justo que solo ellas deban tener su privacidad de pareja, entonces les dejamos la tercera a mi yerno y a ti.-

-…Oh.- Eren no sabía que decir, y lo acepto como si nada; a pesar de que Levi y él se habían convertido en algo más, en su mente no había ningún pensamiento raro, para él era algo muy normal ya que al ser mejores amigos de la infancia, no era la primera vez que dormirían juntos.

-Por cierto hijo, como pensé en la posibilidad de que habría algo entre los dos, vine preparada.- Carla metió de nuevo la mano en su bolsa y saco una cajita y la coloco en la palma del castaño.- Aquí esta, toma, son condones y bueno del lubricante no te preocupes metí un botecito con aceite para bebé en tu maleta, sé que no es lo adecuado pero quería evitar preguntas…oh cierto, también debajo del forro de la maleta viene escondido un vibrador, es algo pequeño pero como te dije, no podía traer nada ostentoso…- Eren miro sus mano, aunque sabía que cosas eran y para qué se utilizaban, nunca se atrevió a tocar ese tipo de objetos, pero no pensó en nada, estaba en blanco, escapando de la realidad.

-¡Carla vamos a qué a que nos den el masaje!- Kuchel grito a lo lejos. – ¡Apresúrate!-

-¡Si ya voy! Hijo, espero te diviertas mucho, le pides que sea gentil. Te veo mañana~-

-…Sí.- Vio como su madre se alejaba rápidamente.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?- Al escuchar la voz de Levi justo tras su espalda, alarmado guardo rápidamente la cajita en su pantalón, éste lo notó nervioso.- ¿Todo bien?- Observó la expresión serena de Levi, al parecer no había escuchado nada.

-Ah sí, comamos algo primero.-

-Me parece bien.- Nos habíamos quedado solos, la bruja y mi suegra se fueron a hacer huevadas de mujeres y pues las machorras también se desaparecieron. Fuimos al restaurante del mismo hotel, platicamos como siempre y cenamos, como si nada hubiera cambiado y es que en realidad nosotros siempre hemos sido muy unidos, como uña y mugre, así que no se puede esperar gran diferencia en nuestra actitud, pues no llevamos ni un día.-Necesito un baño… ¡Ah!-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Acabo de caer en cuenta que esos fenómenos se fueron y no me dijeron nada sobre las habitaciones.-

-No te preocupes, me dieron la llave de la nuestra.-

-Oh ya veo, pero aún así mis cosas estarán en la otra.-

-No, tú y yo compartiremos cama.-

-¿Eh?-

-Sí dormiremos…juntos.- Agachó la cabeza evitando mi mirada, imagine que nuestras madres harían algún impertinente movimiento, no quería presionarlo así que lo tomé con naturalidad.

-Oh perfecto, tenía tiempo que no pasábamos todo un día juntos- Le sonreí con calma, pensé que eso lo tranquilizaría pero visualicé en su expresión ¿decepción? Creo que demasiadas emociones de golpe me están haciendo ver cosas que no son.

-Vámonos.- Mi hermoso se paró de repente dispuesto a irse, yo extrañado lo seguí, pues al fin y al cabo no sabía cual chingados era nuestro cuarto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Oh mira, hay dos batas ¿Quieres bañarte tu primero?- Pregunté por cortesía.

-Ah, sí.- Mi ángel se quitó su chamarra y zapatos, los lanzó, tomo sus cosas y se metió, "está actuando extraño, ¿le estará molestando algo? Pero no importa deja sus cosas tiradas donde sea, sigue siendo un niño", con ese pensamiento, recogí todo y en ese momento escuche que algo cayó.

-¿Qué es esto?- Levanté un cajita pequeña, curioso la abrí y me encontré con una tira de condones "así que era esto lo que pasaba" sonreí con malicia, ya tenía algo con que molestarlo. La escondí entre mis cosas y esperé a que saliera, cuando lo hizo me metí, realmente me quería cagar de riza al escuchar desde adentro todo el tiradero de cosas que hacía mientras la buscaba. Una vez que salí, me costó mucho trabajo no reírme cuando le pregunte si se le había perdido algo.

-N-no, no es n-nada.- Me contestó sonrojado.

-¿Seguro?-

-¡Sí!- Sale corriendo hacia la cama y se cubre con las sábanas.

-De acuerdo…- Una vez que me sentí un poco seco me quite la bata, quedando completamente desnudo frente a él.

-¡¿Qué haces pervertido?!- Me reclamó alterado.

-Pensé que ya te ibas a dormir, me voy a cambiar.-

-P-pero… ¿no te da pena?-

-Somos hombres, no tengo nada que tú no tengas.-

-Pero aún así-

-¿Seguro que estás bien? Te noto un poco estresado.- Sonrío.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien.- Ahora se molesta, que niño tan voluble.

-Ok.- Me pongo un pantalón y me quedo sin camisa, es imposible para mí dormir con una, es algo muy incomodo, me subo a la cama y gateando me coloco sobre Eren.

-¿Q-qué estás…?-

-Te estoy acosando-

-¿Qué?-

-Vaya, ¿te pongo nervioso?- Dije con voz coqueta haciéndolo vibrar

-…N-no del todo…-

-Jeje yo creí que lo negarías, hubiera sido más divertido.-

-Yo no le veo lo gracioso.-

-Yo sí.- Pose mi mano entre su clavícula para después lentamente bajar hasta su abdomen. -Quería obligarte a que dijeras lo contrario.- Amo tentar su curiosidad.

-¿D-De q-qué forma?- Miré su rostro, estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

-… Así que te gustaría saberlo.- En ese instante tome su nuca y estampe mis labios en los suyos, mi boca se movía con desesperación, él estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo cerrar los ojos, sus cejas estaban fruncidas y mis labios se movían cada vez más rápido hasta que invadí con mi lengua su cavidad, gimió por la inesperada sensación, eso me incitó a seguir, sentía que me faltaba el aire y también a él pero por más que forcejó, no me podía detener, llego un punto en el que con mucha fuerza empujo con sus manos mi rostro. - ¿Qué haces? – Tanto él como yo no parábamos de jadear.

-Lo mismo pregunto yo.-

-¿Mhm? Beso francés.-

-…M-Me estaba asfixiando.- Se escuchaba agitado.- Uh, mi cuello…-

\- Lo siento, no pude controlarme.- mi novio haciendo a un lado su incomodidad, me encaró.

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?-

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?- Sé que estoy actuando como un hijo de puta pero me encanta verlo haciendo pucheros como justo ahora.

-Sé que tienes mucha experiencia pero, no era necesario que me lo recordaras.-

-Jeje, eres tan ingenuo, sabes existe algo más factible que la experiencia.-

-¿Ah, sí?- Me contesto con marcada molestia.

-Sí, claro que si.- Lo abrazó tan fuerte, posicionando lo en mi pecho.- El amor, porque no sabes cuántas veces imaginé haciendo esto contigo.- Sentí su cuerpo tensarse. – Y no sólo esto, han sido más cosas, pero en realidad es la primera vez que lo hago.-

-No te creo.-

-Hoy comenzamos a salir y ya estás dudando.-

-Eres muy atractivo, cualquier chica desearía estar contigo.-

-Oh, pensaba que eras más inocente, que decepción.- Me sorprendió un poco su actitud, estaba molesto pero ahora parece preocupado.

-¿Me consideras sucio? – Su pregunta me hizo carcajearme, lo cual es muy raro, eso es del demonio; esta rara acción lo hizo enojarse mucho al grado de ponerse rojo de la furia.

-¡No te burles, estoy hablando enserio!- Me pegaba de manotazos.

-Ya, ya, lo siento; no fue mi intención…te considero una persona pura, eres un ángel.-

-Grosero.-

-Hablo enserio, no estoy jugando.- Le doy un beso en la frente para tranquilizarlo.- Eres la persona más pura que conozco, es un desperdicio que estés con alguien tan sucio como yo, pero no te preocupes, lo único puerco es mi mente, mi cuerpo es puro ya que lo reserve solo para ti.- Se sorprendió por mi inesperada declaración pero aun así podía seguir percibiendo su duda. –Oye, ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- Mi amado sonrió.

-Sí, cuando mi madre me dijo que me presentaría al hijo de su mejor amiga.-

-Jeje mi madre dijo exactamente lo mismo.- Tire mi cuerpo a la cama, posicionándome junto a él.

-Recuerdo que ese día se molesto mucho porque lo olvide, entonces me la pase jugando en el jardín toda la mañana y termine todo sucio y apestoso; estaba tan preocupada porque ya faltaba poco para que llegaran.- Reí divertido, mis recuerdos con él, las cosas que hemos hecho juntos, nuestro encuentro, todo forma una parte muy preciada en mi corazón.

-Y como fue, llegamos temprano y Carla no tuvo de otra más que atendernos y dejarte ahí en la tierra, me sentí curioso y salí corriendo para acercarme a ti, tu madre no pudo detenerme, aún recuerdo su rostro plasmado en vergüenza, lo mejor fue cuando alzaste tu cabeza y me diste una gran sonrisa, el sol era muy radiante ese día o bueno es lo que pensé porque tus ojos brillaban, el barro manchaba toda tu cara pero, lo único que pude pensar es que eras precioso, jamás había visto a algo tan hermoso en mi vida, en ese momento me enamore de ti.- Fue mi turno de encarar a Eren, el enmudeció, no esperaba que le contara eso. –Como te dije antes, te pertenezco siempre he sido tuyo, eras tan puro y limpio para mi, mis ojos solo podían perseguirte, fue imposible ensuciar mi cuerpo porque sentí que si lo hacía, ya no tendría el valor de mirar esos ojos que amo tanto, nunca sentí deseos por nadie, en mi mente solo prevaleces tu, así que, no es necesario que te lastimes pensando con quién estuve, porque ese alguien no existe, a menos que de ahora en adelante empieces a sentir celos de ti mismo, aunque eso sería algo muy zafado. Ahora que me obligaste a revelar mis más profundos, cursis y vergonzosos secretos ¿Ya me crees?-

-…Si…lo siento.- Mi amado me veía con culpa y agradecimiento.

-No te preocupes pero, di información demás y eso tiene un costo.-

-¿Un costo?-

-Sí, debo recibir algo a cambio.-

-¿Por qué?- Exclama aterrado y yo me quería morir de risa.

-Porque nada es gratis, además, me lastimaste, dudaste de mi palabra eso me lastimo mucho, creo que lo merezco.-

-… ¿Qué es lo que deseas?-

-Un beso.-

-¿Dónde?-

-Donde tú quieras amor.- Mi apodo cariñoso lo puso el doble de impaciente.-Es más cerraré los ojos.- Sentí sus suaves dedos tomando mis mejillas y el calor de sus labios en los míos, la sorpresa me hizo abrir los párpados.

-Espero ya estés contento.- No sé que fue pero, sentí que algo hizo clic en mi cabeza…

-No, no es suficiente.- Tomándolo desprevenido de la cintura lo abracé muy fuerte mientras posicionaba mi cuerpo sobre el suyo.- Tu olor me encanta.- Mis manos alzaron su camisa y recorrían su espalda y su pecho de forma desesperada, al mismo tiempo mis labios devoraban los suyos para después pasar a su cuello, donde le di pequeñas mordidas, succionaba su piel, sus gemidos y suplicas de que me detuviera me impulsaban a seguir, quería escuchar más y más su voz, toda esa frustración quería liberarla, quería empujarme pero yo tome sus muñecas con una mano y con la otra alce mas su ropa, deseaba con mis labios probar cada tramo de piel, comencé a jugar su pezón izquierdo, mi lengua podía sentir como se endurecía, pensé que me sentiría un poco satisfecho pero no, estaba totalmente equivocado, mi cuerpo se llenaba más y más de lujuria, mi mano libre bajo su pantalón.

-¡Ahh! ¡Ya no, detente! ¡¿Qué piensas hacer…?- Vi su miembro, estaba duro, me excité mucho al ver que su cuerpo reaccionaba a mis caricias, bajé su ropa interior para masturbarlo, comencé jugando un poco con su glande, relamí mis labios ante la tentativa de meterlo en mi boca pero me reprimí, Eren estaba lo suficientemente asustado como para querer provocarle un trauma, lo único que deseaba era llenarlo de placer, así que continué; al principio mi mano bajaba y subía lentamente, buscando que se acostumbrara, así que poco a poco fui subiendo la velocidad apretando y simulando las embestidas, mientras lo besaba con urgencia; quería dejarlo sin aliento llego un punto en el que dejo de forcejar así que solté sus muñecas y perdido por el lívido, me rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, con mi otra mano ahora libre toqueteé su pezón derecho, sus gemidos ahogados aumentaron quería escucharlos así que pase a besar todo su rostro. Mi pantalón lo sentía tan apretado y mojado, estaba tan concentrado en hacerlo sentir bien que no me di tiempo a mi mismo.- Ahh…M-más…ya casi…- Ver su rostro y la forma en que su cuerpo se tensaba, Eren estaba tan sumergido disfrutando que no dude al pensar que valía la pena el dolor, hasta que en un arranque me rodeo la cadera con sus piernas.

-¡E-Espera!- El movimiento hizo que su pene hiciera fricción con el mío por encima de la ropa y al mismo tiempo nos vinimos, mi novio soltó un gemido sonoro, yo también dejé escapar uno por el shock, me espante al ver todo mi pantalón húmedo.- P-Parece… ¿m-me oriné?- Mis piernas temblaban como las de Bambi recién nacido, me sentí tan avergonzado, rápido dirigí mi atención a mi hermoso y me tranquilicé al notar que había caído en brazos de Morfeo, tembloroso me levante lentamente y fui al baño a revisarme, jamás creí que podía venirme tanto y sin necesidad de contacto, tal vez si estaba un poco urgido…limpié a Eren y me volví a bañar, en ese momento no quería pensar como lo podría ver a la cara en la mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Chicos desde esta mañana que salieron de la habitación están muy callados, ¿todo bien?- Los dos mirábamos avergonzados en sentido contrario.

-Déjalos Kuchel, es su primera experiencia.- Suspira como adolescente enamorada. –Las emociones están a flor de piel.- No tenía ni las fuerzas, ni los ánimos para contestar, cualquier palabra que saliera de mi boca seria usada en mi contra.

-Vírgen.- Declara mi hermana sin expresión alguna, en respuesta la bruja la reprende.

-Hija no seas tan directa, es normal que tu hermano y mi nuero actúen así.-

-Levi, ¿siguen siendo vírgenes verdad?-

-Eso no te incumbe.-Espeté con fastidio.

-*¿Me estás diciendo que no te sobrepasaste con Eren?*- Me llego fuerte el pensamiento, mire a Carla y en su rostro había una gran sonrisa, o sea, estaba muy molesta.

-Mamá me pasas el bloqueador.-

-*¡Te hice una pregunta!*-

-* ¡Sí, me sobrepase lo suficiente como para que su hijo no me quiera ver la cara, ni dirigirme la palabra ¿Ya está contenta?!*- No sé cómo pero encontré una salida rápida, es una pesada.

-Levi.- Ahora usa la boca.

-Sí señora Jaeger-

-Me enorgulleces yerno.- Ni modo es mi suegra, está un poco loca pero así la debo querer, el día continuó normal, el bullying siguió eso no lo voy a negar pero, nada grave…Me costó trabajo hacer que Eren me hablara con naturalidad, es normal sólo debe acostumbrarse, aunque yo también me pase, actué como un egoísta hijo de puta por apresurar las cosas, aunque también el debe de comprender mi desesperación, una de las razones por las que lo amo es porque me entiende mejor que nadie, aún hay cosas que él no conoce de mí, puedo asegurar que hay muchas más que yo desconozco de él…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Holiwisssss! Aquí Redvi! Espero la actu les guste, la verdad le tengo miedo a que me haya alargado bastante y las aburra lol no sé si sea de su agrado, pero no me gusta apresurar las cosas de golpe, porque siento que pierden sentido, ahora si no saque mucho mi lado pendejo en comparación a los demás capítulos jajajaja, porque quise ponerle un poco más de seriedad a las cosas(?), pero nel, yo soy muy tonta así que aplaudo mi determinación para no ser tan borde. Contesto por aquí, no me gusta eso de mensajitos porque me da la sensación de que no contesté nada. Así que todo amontonado pero lo dejo aquí u.u …soy tan inútil….bueno aquí mismo me despido, nos leeremos en la siguiente actu~ ¡Las adoro! :3 ...(quité tres e(ho)rrores del orto...ortográficos que no noté, para prevenir cáncer ocular, aunque puede que haya unos por ahí salvajes que tampoco vi...una disculpa jaja)**

 **Sweetvioleth : Muchas gracias por tu apoyo :3 , ahora que tendré más tiempo lo más seguro es que me tarde menos en subir capitulo xd .**

 **Aryass: No te preocupes Ary, estas disculpada(?) XD! , es muy normal en los fics que pongan a un Levi todo experimentado bien vivido, no digo que lo deteste pero ya me aburre un poco, quise imaginarlo como un "hombre completamente entregado" y pues como tiene la misma edad de Eren, es complicado pensar que a los 18 este más recorrido que la carretera México-Toluca (aunque así hay casos…) y bueno como viste con lo último sí, soy mexicana, tengo el sombrero bien puesto, que genial que nos tengamos tan cerca :D , los reviews me motivaron mucho cuando me falto inspiración debo admitir, pero aunque no los tuviera aún así seguiría escribiendo porque me gusta mucho el Riren/Ereri con que a una sola persona le guste me siento feliz, y me hace feliz también que te den gracia todas mis ocurrencias, actualizare lo más pronto posible lo prometo :3**

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger : De nada (?) xd A mí también me encantan, no siempre las suegras deben ser las malas de la historia **

**Taurus95: Me encanta que lo ames xd, querida veré como le hago con el lemon, soy tan tonta para esas partes, me da una parálisis y creo que le doy mucho rodeo porque, admito que me da vergüenza jajajajaja, espero y la pequeña punta del helado te complazca un poco, todavía esto no termina, con respecto al mpreg, no lo sé, no planifico a la hora de escribir así que se verá con el transcurso de la historia si habrá o no, lo siento u.u**

 **ARIARLERT6 : ¡Muchas gracias! Como ordenaste, seguiré escribiendo xd.**

 **Scc Ccu: Con sacarte una sola riza es más que suficiente para mí, y mira yo preocupada de que alguien dijera "esta estúpida no tiene fundamento" Me alagas mucho con lo de amar mi mente, I love you ~ y me encanta que te gusten las personalidades de los personajes que son tan OOC xd, y si Eren no es tan santo como todos piensan, nadie lo es ~… Si Petra es un amor, eso es cierto pero en los fic siempre la ponen como la mamona que lo arruina todo y apendeja al genial Levi, me fastidie de eso, así que aquí la puse como un impulso al avance y pues quise demostrar que no todos los Levis jajaja se dejan seducir tan fácilmente ;)**

 **Emilda: Amo a esos dos personajes, por igual me encantan, ambos son especiales y tienen lo suyo :3 . ¡Gracias por apoyarme desde el primer capítulo!**

 **Io-chan Ao-sama : Aunque no entendí como es que llegaron los Reviews simultáneos, porque me pediste actu en el 3 cuando ya había subido el 4 jajajaja fue imposible no tener un pensamiento cruel "¿usa Internet Explorer?" lo siento tenía que decirlo me saco de onda xd pero aun asi ¡Te adoro! Perdón por no aclara lo de "*" yo en mi mente tan tonta pensé que no era necesario aclararlo, pero después analice que sí, pero ya había sido demasiado tarde Dx! Igual nunca aclare lo de que Eren es un Nefilim (que es mitad demonio o humano y mitad ángel) en verdad querida discúlpame :( . Que bueno que mi fic te haga reír muchísimo xd, tratare de hacer un buen lemon, y actualizare más seguido ¡te lo prometo! Espero y esto sea suficiente como compensación u.u .**


	6. Indecente descubrimiento

"Accidentalmente, Eren soltó la taza de Levi rompiéndola en mil pedazos, sudo frío al sentir su mirada penetrante de ese enano, tembló del miedo al escuchar cómo se levantaba del asiento dirigiéndose a él _"lo hiciste a propósito"_ habló con furia, el chico inmóvil le suplicaba, tratando de hacerlo entender que solo había sido un error, que no le hiciera daño pero, no importa cuántas explicaciones daba, incluso aunque se arrodille, su cuerpo sabía lo que pasaría, Levi lo tomo bruscamente de los brazos y lo lanzo contra la mesa, jalo sus cabellos golpeando su rostro contra la madera, el chico solo gritaba _" ¡No por favor! ¡Perdóname, te juro que sólo fue…!"_ Pero el pobre no pudo decir más, el enano lo penetro con bestialidad, resonaban sus gemidos sonoros y las pieles chocando una y otra…"

-¡Ya para el puto rollo!-

-¿No te gusta mi historia?- Expreso Mikasa molesta.

-Claro que no estúpida, no soy tan hijo de puta, además ¿qué es eso "del enano", me estás jodiendo zorra?-

-Lo siento, era imposible imaginarte como un seme alto-

-¡Ah! ¡Te estás ganando una madrina hija de la chingada!-

-Si eres tan gallito ¿Por qué no me haces algo eh?-

-Porque...no tengo animo-

-Llevas un buen rato sentado así.- Tenía las piernas muy cruzadas.- ¿Te estás cagando?-

-…No.-

-¿Te duele el culo?-

-No pendeja, solo… ¡ash! No tengo porqué darte explicaciones-

-Creo que alguien se puso "contento".- Su tono de voz era insinuante, realmente disfruta joderme.

-Nada de eso tonta.-

-¿Seguro? Yo pienso que temes aceptar que eres un sucio fetichista.-

-Yo pienso que eres una machorra insoportable.-

-Si te dieron lo que quieres ¿por qué no estás de mejor humor?-

-Estaba de humor, sólo que todo se fue a la borda con tus pendejadas.-

-¿Entonces si te dieron lo que tanto deseabas?-

-…Eso no te incumbe.- Desde que regresamos del viaje ha estado castrándome con eso, no para de preguntarme qué tan lejos mi amado y yo llegamos, pero ni loco pienso decirlo, no quiero verlo publicado por su estúpida editorial junto con un montón de escenas de cosas que no ocurrieron y con todas las poses del kamasutra que se pueda imaginar.

-Entonces si lo hiciste.- En su rostro más seco que el de una momia vi plasmada una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa, y sin más me empute, si me sentí explotar y le conteste.

\- ¡Sí lo hice, todo el mundo lo hace, incluso tú te follas a Annie, pero nadie cuestiona tu vida privada!-

-… ¿Por qué te molestas?-

-¡Me fastidia que estés jodiéndonos con tus novelas, no somos tus putos esclavos sexuales, deja de meterte con nuestra privacidad, busca inspiración en otro lado!-

-…Nadie se está metiendo con la relación de ustedes, al contrario, todos estamos felices y los apoyamos.- Suspiro resignado.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero no deja de ser un dolor en el culo que seas así.- Y como siempre el monstruo de mi hermana logra adivinar la verdadera razón de mi fastidio…

-Estás celoso.-

-¿Qué?-

-Tiene bastante lógica.- Dice para sus adentros.- Te enfada que imagine a Eren.- Mi rostro se torna rojo.

-¿De qué mier…? Sólo sabes decir babosadas.-

-Vaya, yo tenía mis dudas sobre si eras realmente un seme macho pecho peludo a lo Asami, porque en ocasiones pensé que actuabas como una diva pero ahora puedo asegurar que eres más puto de lo que llegué a pensar.

-Una inexpresiva zorra lesbiana no es nadie para juzgarme, alguien que se la vive tijereteando le faltan argumentos.-

-Nadie te juzga, solo llegue a la conclusión de que tengo más cojones que tu.-

-Estás pendeja, dirás "no tengo cojones" porque si no te has dado cuenta yo si tengo un pene para satisfacer, aparte lo tengo largo y ancho por obra sagrada de Carla, es obvio que ella brindo de su gracia para satisfacer a su hijo, pero tú zorra desvergonzada, recurres a dildos y vibradores porque no tienes de otra.-

-Tendrás pene, pero yo no lo necesito para destrozar la cama.-

-No, porque a ti te la meten estúpida.-

-Yo soy versátil tarado, a puesto a que sí como fanfarroneas de tu pito chueco…-

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!- Los dos volteamos hacia la puerta y estaba nuestra madre con una clara expresión de preocupación. –Todo el rato los he escuchado hablar de obscenidades, ¿no les da vergüenza?-

-¡¿Me estás jodiendo? Tú eres la más sucia y perversa de esta casa, si somos unos malditos enfermos es por tu culpa-

-…Hum… ¡Rayos! Tienes razón…- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Sí! ¡Por primera vez le gane! – Levi.

-¿Ahora qué?-

-Eren está aquí.-

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?- Esta me quiere meter miedo.

-No es broma, vino a verte, está en la sala…ah por cierto, escucho toda la conversación que tuvieron.- Exclama con una gran sonrisa ¡Hija de puta! Ya sabía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Corrí de la forma más masculina posible hacia la sala.- ¡Eren puedo explicarlo…! ¿Dónde está?- De pronto, mi madre aparase al lado mío causándome un micro infarto.- ¿De dónde carajos…?-

-Lo asustaste.-

-¿Qué?-

-Pobrecito de mi nuero es tan lindo e inocente, no puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a revelar todas las guarradas que hicieron a nuestras espaldas.- Suspira con dramatismo.- Se ha de sentir tan avergonzado, supongo que otra vez no querrá vernos a la cara en mucho en tiempo.- ¡No! ¡Ni madres! No pasaré de nuevo por ese infierno, no tan rápido…Eren me evito por una semana, tuve que rogarle y darle mucho tiempo para que quisiera volver a hablarme, después de 8 días llegué a su casa para encontrarlo en la puerta de la entrada, me arrodille y supliqué como no tienen idea, se sintió tan apenado que no tuvo de otra más que volver a tratarme como siempre, aunque pensándolo bien, aún se pone nervioso cuando nos quedamos solos.

-Iré a verlo.- Corrí pensando que lo alcanzaría en el camino, pero no fue así, llegué a su hogar sin rastros de él; entre en pánico al pensar que el shock y la vergüenza que le ocasioné por segunda vez habían sido tan grandes que a lo mejor corrió llorando, tal vez y ahora me odia por ser un vil cerdo mentiroso, preocupado usé la copia de la llave de la casa para abrir la puerta, sí, Carla me la regaló hace tiempo, aún recuerdo sus palabras _"Toma, por si un día gustas echarte un rapidín con mi hijo mientras no estoy en la casa"_ ¡MALDITA ENFERMA! Bueno…ahora no es el momento para recordar eso, necesito aclarar las cosas con Eren ¡ya! Con eso en mente subí rápido las escaleras, y sin pedir permiso azoté la puerta de su habitación. - ¡Eren puedo explicarlo, por favor no me ignores…!- Un Eren completamente sereno se encontraba sentado en la alfombra frente a su mesita de estudios con un libro en la mano, la sorpresa resaltaba en sus grandes ojos verdes, al parecer, estaba tan concentrado en su lectura que no me escucho entrar a su casa, se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos hasta que rápido reaccionó.-

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Su rostro reflejaba pánico, como si hubiera sido descubierto en pleno crimen, soy tan observador que fácilmente noté como con gran velocidad cerraba su libro y lo coloca por detrás de él.

-Mi mamá me dijo que fuiste a visitarnos pero, que te fuiste huyendo porque nos escuchaste a Mikasa y a mí discutir…-

-¡¿Eh?! No…para nada, yo no he ido a tu casa…- Su tono de voz era muy nervioso.

-… ¿Es enserio?-

-Sí, no gano nada mintiendo.- Expresó agachando su cabeza.

-¡Hija de puta! ¡Maldita bruja, me engañó, no puede ser! Es imposible que yo le gane…-Caigo de rodillas al piso sintiéndome derrotado. Ella es un Ackerman, es imposible que acepte perder, menos si llevamos el mismo linaje, la rivalidad es una ley.

-¿Por qué Mika y tú discutían?-

-…Tonterías de hermanos.-

-Si viniste hasta acá corriendo, es porque yo estaba de alguna forma involucrado también.-

-Verás es que…-

¡Ring! ¡Ring!

-El teléfono, ah de ser mi madre…en un momento me explicas ¿vale?- Se levanta rápidamente y veo discretamente como avienta el libro hacía atrás por debajo de la cama. – Si gustas sentarte...-

-Sí, yo ahora me pongo cómodo, es mejor que te apresures.- Una vez que se marcha, me dirijo a donde estaba él antes, me siento, acostando la cabeza en la cama "El me está ocultando algo", tal vez sea un obsesivo acosador pero respeto su espacio, y tampoco considero correcto indagar en la privacidad de los demás, sin embargo, es sumamente extraño que el actúe de esa forma, mi curiosidad estaba en su máximo, así que con miedo a arrepentirme de mi elección miro por debajo de la cama, me impresiono ver que tenía muchos libros abajo, imaginé que era porque tiene tapizado su librero y le falta espacio, pero, para mi sorpresa comprobé con la poca luz que había, que la mayoría no tenían portada y eran del mismo color rojo, que por cierto, es mi color favorito, no quise seguir distrayéndome más en eso porque en cualquier momento podía volver, así que sólo tome el libro que lanzó.- ¿Qué tanto quieres esconderme?- Lo abrí a la mitad, les juro que sentí que mis ojos se saldrían de sus órbitas; lo ojeé rápidamente y tal como pensé, todo el libro estaba lleno de fotos mías, en diferentes ángulos, en varias salía distraído, durmiendo o incluso completamente desnudo ya sea bañándome o cambiándome de ropa , obviamente estaban tomadas en secreto ¡¿Pero cuándo fue qué…?! Escucho pasos aproximándose a la habitación y velozmente lo lanzó hacia atrás imitando a Eren y vuelvo a recostar mi cabeza en la cama.

-Disculpa la demora, mi mamá se tardo mucho explicándome, es tan distraída, resulta que volvió a olvidar en la oficina…- Mi mente estaba en otro mundo, no escuché nada de lo que dijo mi ángel; no podía asimilarlo, seguramente los otros libros que estaban abajo están igual, no lo entiendo, se supone que él es muy inocente, cómo puede ser posible que…no espera, tiene sentido, él es un chico sano, es normal que tenga deseos sexuales, y pues con semejantes padres es difícil pensar que no sea un depravado y además Carla es… ¡No puede ser! ¡Soy un idiota!, la Diosa siempre aparenta ser una madre ejemplar pero en realidad por dentro está más podrida que nadie, ni siquiera la bruja es tan maniática como ella, y mi amado es muy parecido a ella y pues ni para decir que salió Santo como el padre, si Grisha es un Diablo, ¡OH MIERDA!...

-Levi.-

-¡¿Sí?!- Respondo alterado.

-¿Me estás escuchando?- ¡Mierda! Debo ser más discreto.

-…En realidad no, lo siento…es que tuve una discusión un tanto fuerte con Mika, así que no me siento del todo bien.- Sonríe comprensivo.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-

-Pues…Mika no deja de fastidiarme sobre nuestra relación, quiere que le platique nuestras cosas para sus estúpidas y absurdas novelas.- Mi hermoso ríe divertido.

-Es normal, es obvio que se siente feliz por nosotros.- Seguimos platicando como si nada, pero, soy consciente de que esto no puede quedar así, amo a Eren y por eso quiero que sea honesto conmigo, que nos comprendamos, por eso, debo de hacer algo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Holi! He vuelto! Como ven muy rápido jajajaja, tenía mucha inspiración y pues sumando que la idea ya la tenía desde el segundo capítulo eso me ayudo mucho :3 veremos que sucede a partir de ahora :D**

 **Taurus95 : La esperaste poco :p ... Gracias por tus porras :3 , tendrás que orar porque no lo arruine ajajajaja**

 **Io-chan Ao-sama: Que bien, otra mexicana más jajaja aunque igual no importa la nacionalidad, el yaoi y el Riren/Ereri nos une :3 ….si fue muy curioso lo de los reviews, pero ahora si llego bien, también, agradezco que sigas apoyándome :D **

**Akire: Júralo que ambos son vírgenes, pero como viste Erencito no es tan santo 7u7r …**


	7. Indecente descubrimiento 2

Necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar sobre cómo llevar a cabo un plan, desde un principio tenía una idea sobre de donde saco esas fotos pero no quise darle muchas vueltas, realmente intenté no pensar en ello y dejarlo pasar, pero me llenaba de intriga. Sería una mentira decir que me sentía decepcionado, en realidad tengo mucho interés y por la mismo tenía miedo de arruinarlo todo, así que me aleje unos días de él con el pretexto de que Kuchel me estaba jodiendo la existencia –siempre- y como eso es muy normal, el ingenuo me creyó…En primer lugar, tenía que poner a mi favor la situación y por igual a las personas…

Hoy era el día libre de Mika y mi malévola madre no estaba, obvio no podía desaprovechar esa gran oportunidad, así que baje tranquilamente a la sala, ella se encontraba aburrida viendo la tv, ¡yes! Aquí es cuando debo actuar, me acerque a su lado y me senté.

-Oye estúpida.- ¡Mierda! La costumbre…

-¿Qué quieres sucio enano?- Sentí que me saltó la vena…calma…Trata de comenzar una conversación tranquila y amable aunque no se te ocurra nada, más que agarrarla a madrazos…la delicadeza no está en mi sangre.

-….-

-Quita esa cara de estreñido y dime que es lo que quieres.- ¡Maldita, no sabes lo difícil que es para mí….! Volvió su atención a la pantalla, restándome importancia.

-Hm, h-hermana… ¿no te gustaría salir un rato conmigo?- La impresión la hizo girarse violentamente hacia mí, sus ojos salían de sus cuencas, para después afilar su mirada.

-Bastardo, no sé qué quieres hacerme pero no te lo permitiré.-

-¿Qué?-

-No te hagas el inocente, de seguro ya tienes preparada gente para deshacerte de mí.-

-¡Claro que no maldita!-

-¿Entonces, qué te sucede? Me asustas.-

-…Sólo quería pasar un tiempo con mi hermana, que eso no es algo nor…-

-¡Suéltalo!- ¡Mierda, esto se sale de control! - ¡El cuchillo, iré por el cuchillo! – Rápido se levantó de su asiento.

-¡No! ¡Espera!... ¡Que te esperes maldita enferma!- Se detuvo.

-Es tu última oportunidad, me vas a decir ¿qué te ocurre? O tomaré medi…-

-¡Ya está bien, joder! Lo diré…-

-…- Se quedo en silencio esperando mi respuesta, tenía que cuidar muy bien mis palabras.

-Verás, quería preguntarte sobre algo que me lleva tiempo intrigado.-

-¿Cómo tenemos sexo Annie y yo?, eso no te incumbe.-

-¡No mierda! Déjame hablar.-

-¿Entonces qué? Apresúrate, no tengo todo el día…- Zorra, te estabas haciendo pendeja con la tv, no me vengas con cuentos…calma…

-Las foto…las fotos que tomas por lo regular, ¿de qué son?-

-¿Seguro que es eso lo que quieres saber?- Vuelve a tomar asiento.

-Sí, te lo juro por la Diosa Carla, ¿eso es suficiente?-

-…Está bien. En realidad no son la gran cosa, no es como si cargara la cámara para todos lados.-

-Mika, la traes atada a tu cuello todo el tiempo, incluso te bañas con ella ¿crees que me tragare ese cuento?-

-Te tragas el semen de Eren, porqué no podrí…-

-¡Mikasa!- ¡Perra no profanes a mi hermoso!

-¿Qué te pasa? Es raro que te alarmes por cosas así.-

-…Olvida lo…- Me doy la vuelta rendido, es imposible hablar con ella y aunque puedo apostar que tiene mucho que ver en todo esto…espera… ¡Eso es! A lo mejor le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, ella toma fotos como una maniática, no me extrañaría que se las diera a aceptar muy a la fuerza a Eren, es más que obvio que él nunca haría una petición de ese tipo...entonces todo este tiempo he estado muy preocupado por nada…subía las escaleras cuando me detuve por unos segundos…-¡MIKASA!- Creo que me arrepentiré de esto.

-¡¿Ahora qué quieres?!-

-Te propongo un trato…-

-No necesito nada de ti.-

-¿Segura? Porque yo te vi muy desesperada por saber cómo fue mi noche con Eren.- Michoza por fin me miro atenta, completamente interesada. ¡Sí, Pescó el anzuelo!

-…Te escucho.- Tratando de ser lo más claro posible le planté bien las condiciones-…Así que sólo fue un manoseo.-

-…Sí.-

-¿Mínimo se la chupaste?-

-…No, sólo toqué.-

-Hhm, y a ¿qué sabían sus pezones?- ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Me estás jodiendo!

-No lo sé…-

-Esa no es una respuesta.-

-De verdad no lo sé, estaba tan perdido que…- Sus ojos irradiaban molestia, si una mirada pudiera matar cómo estaría mi cuerpo, debo contestar.- Dulce.-

-Eso es tan cliché, ya dime la verdad.-

-Me cuesta trabajo contarte todo esto pero, no estoy para nada mintiendo; él apenas había salido del baño así que sabía bien.-

-…Cuándo lo estaba sintiendo, ¿sudaba mucho?- ¡MALDITA! ¡Esta es una verdadera tortura! No creí que fuera a aceptar la propuesta tan fácilmente pero cuando vi que se sacó una libretita y un lápiz de no sé dónde, -del culo tal vez- me sentí condenado, ya no había vuelta atrás…

-Sí…-

-¿Seguía sabiendo dulce?-

-No ahora era salado.-

-¿Te desagradó?-

-No.-

-¡¿Podrías dejar de ser tan cortante con tus respuestas?! ¡Me jodes el ánimo!-

-…- Aguanta Levi…aguanta…

-Hhm, estás extrañamente sumiso, así que, o estás muy desesperado por lo que sea que me quieres preguntar, o simplemente tienes miedo de que se te pare por estar recordando.-

-Sí.- Volvió a fulminarme con la mirada.- Realmente odio admitirlo pero, quiero saber tu respuesta por eso me dejo humillar de esta forma y no se me va a parar.- Creo…

-De acuerdo, entonces sigamos, pero si quieres que esto sea más rápido debes cooperar lo suficiente, ahora contesta bien lo que te pregunte.- ¡Hija de puta!

-…No me desagrado, incluso me hizo querer más.- Anotó en su libreta.

-Cuando se vino ¿Qué sentiste? ¿Cómo reaccionó su cuerpo?- ¡Mierda, acabo de recordar esa cosa vergonzosa que me sucedió! Sentí mi rostro contraerse de los nervios.

-…Pues, me sentí bien…porque temblaba y su piel era muy caliente, su rostro se desbarató en placer y…-

-Ok suficiente…- Volvió a anotar.- Ahora sólo te haré una última pregunta.- Suspiré relajado, pensé que indagaría más en "terreno prohibido"*. –Después de que se viniera, ¿qué pasó contigo? Si se supone que sólo lo toqueteaste, ¿te masturbaste tú mismo o hiciste que él lo hiciera?- ¡NO MIERDA NO PUEDE SER! Sentí que me brincó el tip nervioso en mi ojo, ese que solo Kuchel es capaz de provocarme.

-Yo lo hice, me hice el trabajo a mi mismo.- Expresé con total seguridad. Si claro ¡MIS COJONES!

-…No te creo.-

-¡¿Eh?!-

-Sabes que a mí no me puedes mentir.-

-Pero si es…-

-Dime la verdad o nos olvidamos del trato.-

-¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!-

-Claro que sí, no estás cumpliendo totalmente con lo acordado así que olvi…- Mika ya se iba a levantar, sentí en mi sangre correr la desesperación, así que le grité.

-¡NO FUE NECESARIO, YO ME VINE SIN UN TOQUE!-

-¿Ah?- Se quedó estática-

-¡E-Estaba tan desesperado q-que… no fue necesario tocarme… y-y me vine así…!- Con mi manos cubrí mi rostro, rápidamente me hice bolita, no podía verla a la cara, estaba muerto de la vergüenza.

-…-

algo mierda.- Mi voz se escucho temblorosa.

-…- Extrañado por su raro silencio la encaré, parecía una de esas muñecas bjd* que Hangie guardaba en su repisa, comúnmente su expresión no es tan muerta como en este momento. –…Lo siento.- Agacho su cabeza mientras sus manos se posaron en su boca, su cabello ocultaba sus ojos y su cuerpo temblaba como si fuera a llorar. Me sentí un poco conmovido, es raro que Mika se sienta arrepentida por molestarme tanto.-

-Descuida…- Y solo son estas situaciones tan raras en las que actuamos como si realmente fuéramos hermanos muy unidos. Su temblor aumentó, quito una mano de su boca para abrazar su estómago, incluso escuché pequeños gemidos salir de sus labios; empezaba a incomodarme.- Ya basta, ya te dije que…-

-Lo…

-¿Hhm?- En eso como si ya no aguantara más levantó su cabeza.-

-JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA. –

-¿Mikasa?- Vi su rostro completamente rojo, le rodaban las lagrimas. – Acaso… ¿se está burlando de mí?-

-JA, JA, JA, JA.- Volvió a tratar de aguantarse. – Y-Ya no m-más, no puedo JA, JA, JA ¿Qué es esto?-

-…Se llama carcajada, estúpida.- Ya no me escuchaba seguía riéndose, estaba en shock, creo que es la primera vez que la veo de esa forma, ahora que lo pienso ¡eso es del demonio! Creo que si alguien me hubiera dicho que llegaría el día en que esta zorra se reiría de algo lo hubiera metido una putiza por andar diciendo cosas de mi hermana…bueno eso resultaba ser imposible, así que nunca a nadie se le ocurrió soltar algo así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.( _Historia narra_ )-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-His, ¿es necesario que me mires tan fijamente?- Este niño no comprende que debo sacrificar mi valioso tiempo por estar aquí, aunque es una muy buena –excelente, sabrosa, suprema, rica- inversión…

-Claro que sí, soy tu entrenadora y no quiero que te saltes ningún solo paso, además debes mejorar tu técnica, esas caderas no se moverán solas.- Caminaba de un lado a otro como un cabo, de forma arbitraria señalando al soldado (Eren) todos sus errores.

-Pero es que es un poco vergonzoso…-

-Eren si es suficiente con que te observe como para que te apenes, no quiero imaginar cómo será encima del verdadero Levi.-

-¡No lo menciones!- El castaño se sonroja de forma violenta.-

-¡Kyaaa tan leeendo!- Su reacción me hace gritar como toda una fangirl…si vale la pena cada bendito segundo. –Continúa, no sabemos en qué momento tu mamá pueda subir.-

-¡Ah, si seré rápido!-

-Es es la actitud pequeño; ahora tu pierna debes de subir un poco más…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-…Ya cumplí mi parte, ahora podrías dejar de cagarte de risa y decirme de una buena maldita vez lo que necesito saber.- La zorra lleva como media hora riéndose, no para y aquí estoy como idiota esperando a que se le pase pero nada. Me imagino que siendo su primera vez no sabe controlarse.

-E-Espera JA, JA, JA…un segundo…- Ya como sea, estoy harto de todo esto necesito relajarme, creo que este es mi pago por mis malos pensamientos y elecciones, suspiro, mejor iré a visitar a Eren, tal vez el ver su rostro despeje toda deuda que hay en mí. Subo a arreglarme y una vez que estoy listo, bajo para ponerme mis zapatos que están en la entrada de la casa, me senté para amarrar las agujetas cuando siento una presencia en mi espalda.-

-Levi.- Giro mi cabeza y me limito a visualizar a Mika, ya había adquirido de nuevo ese semblante serio, pero eso no quita que sus ojos estén rojos por llorar de tanto reír.

-¿Qué? Vaya ya terminaste de burlarte de mi…-Sigo con lo mío.

-Sí.- Tan sincera…- Si estabas tan interesado en las tomas de mi cámara, es porque lo que quieres saber se relaciona a eso ¿no?-

-Exactamente.-

-Suéltalo.-

-Ok, sólo una cosa, prométeme que de esto no dirás ni una sola palabra a nadie.- Busco centrar mis ojos en los suyos, dándole a entender que estoy hablando completamente enserio, ella capto rápidamente mi intención.

-Lo prometo.-

-La última vez que visite la casa de Eren, encontré debajo de su cama un álbum lleno de fotos mías, sé que es imposible que el haya…-

-Yo las tome todas.-

-Oh, y se las diste por…- Hago un ademán para que continúe.-

-Sé que no debería decir esto porque no considero que sea adecuado que de mi boca salga.-

-Descuida, soy lo suficiente maduro como para que se me escape algo.-

-No me refiero a eso, no quiero dañar tu relación con Eren y mucho menos la imagen que tienes de él.- Eso me impacto un poco, ella no tiende a darle importancia a cosas así, lo que he logrado con mi amado hasta el día de hoy lo llamo "avance", sin embargo, ella lo considera algo "torpe e infantil", por eso fue imposible que no sintiera una leve preocupación.

-No te preocupes, incluso si llego a darme cuenta que él no es lo que hasta ahora sé, no dejaré de amarlo.-

-Pero ¿no te sentirás decepcionado? –

-… Viendo tu reacción me hace pensar que sabes varias cosas…Yo soy una persona muy egoísta, indiferente con los sentimientos ajenos, directa y sincera pisando en la crueldad,* pero él acepta todo de mí, y es justo que yo le de la libertad de ser igual conmigo. Él que es tan diferente a mí, realmente lo admiro; así que no importa, no me podría sentir decepcionado con él porque yo lo conozco y sé lo amable y dulce que es, que el por mi haría cualquier cosa y eso es algo que en esencia no es falso.- Mi hermana se quedo unos segundos en silencio analizando, yo creo, sus palabras.

-Las fotos no las tome y se las regale así porque sí, fueron un encargo, él me pidió que te las tomara.-

-¿Encargo? Así que pago por ellas... ¿fue un solo álbum?-

-Yo sólo le di las fotos, el uso que les haya dado o dónde las puso, eso fue cosa de él, pero dudo que haya sido un solo álbum.-

-Sí, había un montón de libros debajo de su cama.-

-Porque en realidad no me lo pidió una sola vez, han sido varias y pues sabes como es mi trabajo, así que son bastantes.-

-Hhm, tiene sentido.-

-Una cosa más, y esto es un extra.- Pude sentir cierto deje de duda en sus palabras.

-Dime.-

-Lo he cachado robándote cosas.-

-¿Qué…?-

-Ya sabes, hurgando en tu basura.- Estaba pasmado, realmente no me lo creía.- Imagino que no has notado que es muy normal que te pida prestada cosas y no te las devuelva.-

-Eren no es ningún ladrón.- Mika hace una vaivén con la cabeza.

-No comprendes, imagino que así como con las fotos el tiene una colección de cosas tuyas, deben estar ocultas en algún sitio en su habitación.- Puse a trabajar al puto ratón, creo que tiene mucho sentido lo que dice y…

-No me digas...no es que sea distraído y se le olviden las plumas o los borradores…-

-Exactamente, otra, Carla es una madre muy preocupada por el bienestar de su hijo, no piensas que es raro que siempre se le olvide el paraguas en días lluviosos y tengas que prestarle tus camisas y nunca te las devuelva.-

-El sabe que nunca le pediré que me regrese mis cosas…pero, ¿por qué él haría todo eso?-

-No lo sé, tal vez por la misma razón por la que tú haces lo mismo.-

-Yo no colecciono su basura.-

-No, pero si su ropa interior.-

-¡Hija de la chingada! ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!- Estaba estupefacto.

-Cosas de la vida.- Miraba sus uñas con desinterés.

-Mierda, no hay nada de privacidad en esta casa…lo peor es que no me puedo enojar contigo.-

-No lo merezco.- Si supieras…

-Bueno, gracias por cumplir tu palabra.- De pronto se tiró para atrás de forma violenta.

-Tu agradeciendo, eso no es de Dios.-

-Y tu riendo tampoco, pero que se le puede hacer. Me marcho.-

-Vas a verlo.- En respuesta asiento con la cabeza, y me voy. En el camino mi mente se profundizo en toda la información previa que recibí, lo que orillo a mi dulce a actuar de ese modo, debe ser mi culpa; cuando por fin fuimos abiertos el uno con el otro sobre cómo nos sentíamos, él no dijo cuánto llevaba enamorado de mí y eso es algo que me ha pasado desapercibido, no me culpo, todo fue producto de la emoción y me sentía completamente satisfecho solo sabiendo que me correspondía, aunque debo advertir, me sigo sintiendo feliz solo con eso. Finalmente llegué a su hogar, Carla me recibió eufórica.

-Vaya ¿pero a quién tenemos aquí?-

-Me pregunto a quién.- Dije con amabilidad.

-Tenía tiempo que no te veía, creí que te habías dado a la fuga *Cumple tu responsabilidad*-

-No, nunca haría eso *Eso hago*… ¿Y Eren? ¿Se encuentra en casa?-

-Oh, no he subido para nada; está con Historia arriba, también vino a verlo hace un rato.- Historia aquí, inusual…

-Está bien, entonces subiré, permiso.- Subí las escaleras, camine por el pasillo hasta que di con la puerta de su habitación, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta escuche un sonido fuerte junto a unas ruidosas risas, "¿pero qué sucede ahí dentro?", pego mi oreja lo más posible.

-¡Arriba muchacho! ¿Te lastimaste?- Esa voz es de His.

-No, pero te dije que sería imposible hacer eso.- ¿Hacer qué cosa?

-Ay vamos, te rindes muy rápido.-

-Pero es que si sigo haciéndolo me pondré ¡Ah! ¡Nada!-

-…Oh, creo que entiendo a qué te refieres.- ¡Joder yo no, hablen claro!

-¡No lo digas!- No se pero mi angelito suena muy alterado.

-No quieres hacer mucha fricción ¿verdad? Lo haces sin ganas, debes de imaginártelo.-

-Tal vez si no me miraras tan fijamente, eso me pone muy nervioso así que no puedo…-

-Ya, ya, no lo haré.-

-Gracias.-

-Ahora vas a volver a encimarte.- ¿Sobre qué?... ¡¿Sobre His?!

-Ah, pero sin las esposas, no me gustan.- ¡¿Pero qué coño, a qué están jugando?! ¡Eren… ¿me engaña?! ¡No, no es posible! No saltare a conclusiones debo escuchar más…

-Oki, te las quito…listo, ahora continúa.-

-Estaría bien si comienzo a desnudarme.- Sentí que mi pecho punzó de dolor, nunca pensé que fuera capaz de hacerme eso, sigo sin creerlo, mi mente y cuerpo no lo aceptan.

-Oh si perfecto, eso sería lo mejor, más si lo haces mientras te mueves…ándale, ¡wow! Comienzas a dominarlo ¡yeah! – Sentí que en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar. No, no lo pienso creer y tampoco puedo seguir permitiendo que pase, no quiero que me oculte más cosas… así que pateé la puerta con ímpetu y ésta a pesar de tener seguro, el golpe fue tan duro que se abrió, descubriendo que era lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo al otro lado. Lo primero que vi fue a mi hermoso sin pantalones, montado sobre… ¿mi colcha para dormir?, al parecer la había enrollado, su camisa casi totalmente abierta, su cuerpo perlado de sudor y su rostro pasmado ligeramente sonrosado volviéndose rojo como un tomate en segundos, Historia se encontraba parada enfrente de la cama con una regla en la mano, la cual dejo caer para cubrirse velozmente la boca del asombro y yo…bueno yo estaba, que me iba de puta madre…

-¿Alguien me puede explicar qué pasa aquí? – Mecánicamente sonreí mientras me introducía a la habitación, sus rostros palidecieron al sentir emerger mi aura oscura.

-Y-Yo puedo h-hacerlo señor.- Historia fue la valiente.

-Claro que lo harás, los dos deben de hacerlo.- Me gire hacia Eren, me mostré intimidante a lo cual como reacción agacho la cabeza, le temblaban las piernas, estaba muerto de miedo, cuando gire hacia abajo vi de nuevo la cama y note que había una foto de mi cara arriba de la colcha ¡¿Pero qué mierda intentaron hacer?! Soy Levi y por lo tanto tengo que actuar genial, el puto amo de las emociones, pero…¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO CAER DE LA VERGÜENZA! Puto de mierda, lindo, estúpido hermoso como te odio y te amo por hacer que mi careta se caiga de esa forma, ahhh me haces un desastre. Los obligué a arreglar todo el maldito desorden de la recamara, obedecieron sin chistar y así fue como el silencio reino hasta que nos sentamos en la mesita de mi novio ya todos "tranquilos" en un ambiente pesado, me debían una gran explicación.- Ahora, ¿quién carajos me dice primero qué sucedió aquí?-

-Levi.- Historia de nuevo.- Fue mi culpa, no te molestes con Eren.-

-¿De qué estás hablando? No entiendo nada.-

-Yo lo obligué a actuar esa escena homoerótica.-

-Oh mira, ¿le pusiste una pistola en la cabeza o acaso fue un cuchillo en la yugular? - Expresé cínicamente.- ¿Me quieres ver la cara? Eren ya está grande, no se va a dejar intimidar por una chica, menos por ti, nunca harías algo de ese tipo, les estoy exigiendo la verdad, no me hagan sentir más decepcionado.- En realidad no me sentía de esa manera, incluso se podría decir que fue aliviador saber que mi dulce no me estaba engañando y lo que hacían no era nada gravoso pero, eso no quita que me mintieron y que hicieron cosas a mi espalda y desconozco si esta es la primera, segunda o tal vez tercera vez que lo hacen, no lo sé.

-Lo siento.- His agacho la cabeza, la culpa se reflejaba en sus ojos. En cambio Eren, no podía ver su rostro seguía en silencio sin levantar la mirada.

-Ya que se le puede hacer, ya está hecho.- Suspiré resignado.- ¿Es la primera vez que lo hacen o hay más? Quiero la verdad.-

-¡Sí, te juro que sí! ¡Sólo ha sido esta vez!- His me confrontó. – Enserio discúlpame, esto es muy embarazoso, yo nunca pensé en esto como algo que pudiera dañarte, no es una excusa pero lo planee como una forma de darle más valor a Eren, sin embargo esto es traicionarte…-Bueno con eso es suficiente, es hora de perdonarlos…-

-¿T-Traición…?- Eren murmuro.- Yo no…- Y rompió en llanto. – ¡Yo…yo lo siento!- ¡Mierda la cagué! No, no seas débil, esta fue una buena oportunidad, aunque me duela verlo así...en eso Historia comienza a llorar a moco tendido y el otro al escucharla llora más fuerte todavía, ¡Joder! Olvide que los dos son unos sentimentales de mierda.

-Ok ya, ya.- Seguían llorando, ¿Qué chingaos nadie me escucha? Mika tampoco me hacía caso hace un rato.- ¡Ey! ¡Paren!- Grite autoritario, los dos se giraron a verme hipando en sincronía.- Bueno.- Me rasqué la nuca.- Los perdono así que ya dejen de llorar.-

-Pero, te lastimamos.-

-No me lastimaron, bueno…si algo, es que no me molesta lo que hicieron si no que me escondan cosas, que hagan planes de este tipo a escondidas me hiere.-

-¿Entonces ya no estás enojado?- Expresaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-No ya no, que fastidio.- Se lanzaron a abrazarme tirándome de espaldas contra el piso.- ¡Auch! ¡Carajo con ustedes, pesan!- Desde ese momento el ambiente paso de estar tenso a algo alegre, luego de un rato, en el que Historia me explico bien como inició todo y sus oscuras intenciones, se marcho, en todo ese tiempo Eren permaneció muy callado, solo reía o asentaba con la cabeza pero no opino nada.- Bueno ya se fue, ahora que estamos los dos solos, necesitamos hablar.- Su rostro se contrajo con nerviosismo.-

-Pero Levi yo…- Acerqué mi rostro peligrosamente al suyo, colocando mi dedo índice entre nuestro labios haciéndolo callar.

-Shhh. No te di permiso de que hablaras.- Dije sonriendo de forma coqueta, él se sonrojo.

-Pero…-

-Eren.- Volví a llamar su atención.- No me provoques…ahora me pregunto cómo debería castigarte.- Lo jale del brazo para botarlo a la cama, posicionándome sobre él.- Que te parece si me enseñas las técnicas que aprendiste con mi gemelo.- Le insinúo con la mirada a mi "clon" que se posaba a un lado de él, mi novio lo empujo tirándolo al piso.- Oye, ¿por qué lo lastimas de esa forma? No se supone que soy yo.- Mi amado me miro fijamente para después apartar sus brillantes pero hermosos ojos a una esquina de la habitación, su rostro completamente rojo se veía tan delicioso, sentí dos tirones que le dio a mi camisa.- ¿Qué, quieres hablar?- Volvió a darme un tirón.- Esta bien, te doy permiso.- Se lo había tomado muy enserio, tan lindo.

-Olvidé quitarlo.-

-Si me di cuenta, por cierto, ¿de dónde sacaste esa foto de mi rostro? Está muy bien hecha la toma- Sentí como su cuerpo dio un respingo al darse por descubierto. – Oh, no me digas que me tomas fotos en secreto, vaya no sólo eres un niño muy travieso, sino que también eres un acosador, y yo que pensé que eras más inocente.- Dije con burla, su expresión se lleno de preocupación.- Bueno, viendo que sabes mucho, enséñame mocoso.- Con hábil movimiento, lo hice cambiar lugares, ahora mi ángel estaba sobre mí.- Vamos, comienza a moverte.-

-¡No Levi! Eso es…-

-Hey no te di permiso para hablar ¿o sí?- Negó con la cabeza.- Ahora muévete, te lo ordeno.- Su cuerpo temblaba, no tardaría en comenzar a llorar otra vez.- ¿Qué te lo impide? Puedes decirme.-

-…T-Tengo miedo.-

-¿De qué?-

-Que…tú te sientas decepcionado.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque para ti, lo que yo soy…en realidad ¡Estoy sucio!-

-Acaso tú… ¿haz hecho esto con otra persona?- Sin querer fruncí el ceño, el simple hecho de pensarlo me hacía hervir de celos.

-¡No! ¡Nunca he hecho algo así, ni nunca lo haré!- El pánico relucía en su voz.

\- No dudo de tu palabra pero necesito que me lo confirmes, quiero la verdad, no más mentiras, no más engaños, nada, no lo aceptare.-

-¡Es verdad! Yo siempre quise hacer esto contigo, bueno, no solo esto más cosas y a parte de lo que hicimos, y…- Sin querer sonreí.

-Comprendo, entonces ¿por qué dice que estás sucio?-

-Porque yo no soy tan inocente e ingenuo como crees; siempre me tratas como un niño, amo la forma en la que me ves, con admiración como si fuera algo precioso para ti y no quería destruir esa imagen tan bella que tienes de mí, en realidad, yo también tengo pensamientos sucios todo el tiempo es algo que no puedo evitar…lo siento.-

-No me siento para nada desilusionado, quítate esa idea de la cabeza, porque no importa quién seas ni como seas, por el hecho de existir te amo mi hermoso ángel.- Sus ojos brillaban rebosantes de lágrimas queriendo salir.

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, completamente, así que deja de fingir algo que no eres ¿vale? La única forma de sentirme engañado por ti es que me mientas o tengas algún amante secreto por ahí.-

-Tonto eso nunca pasará, ya te tengo a ti contigo es más que suficiente y hasta sobra.- Ríe divertido, ah esa sonrisa a quien le puede ganar. Lo abrazo apegando su cabeza a mi pecho.

-Oye.-

-¿Hhm?-

-No porque hayas dicho la verdad quedas libre del castigo, muévete.-

-¿Eh?-

-Vamos mueve las caderas para mí.- Aprovecho que está justo en el lugar indicado, lo tomo con mis manos del culo y lo jalo hacia abajo, haciendo un vaivén hacia delante.-

-¡Ahh! ¡No hagas eso!- Se zafa de mis brazos para levantarse, quedando sentado sobre mí. Me mira con reproche.

-Vamos, me impaciento.-

-Pero…mhm…- Repetí el movimiento.- N-No. –

-¿Por qué? Mira te, con sólo dos pequeños roces ya estás empalmado, vamos tu lo deseas tanto como yo, además esta cosa no se bajara sola.- Completamente avergonzado, mi hermoso copia el movimiento anterior.- Muy bien, deja que tu cuerpo sea sincero.- Eren subía y bajaba sobre mí chocando nuestras caderas, nuestros miembros hacían fricción, nos sentíamos insatisfechos pero nos ponía ese caliente pero placentero masoquismo, así que continuamos mientras nos aliviábamos un poco, juntando nuestras bocas en un beso necesitado, mi lengua jugaba en su cavidad rozando sus dientes, nos mordíamos los labios con desesperación el uno al otro, el mar de sensaciones eran tan adictivas que no fue suficiente para calmar nuestras ansias, de forma inconsciente fuimos incitados a desnudarnos el uno al otro buscando más contacto y más piel con la cual deleitar nuestra vista.- Te ves delicioso.- Dije después de besar cuello.- Más.- Movido más por el morbo que por la desesperación me tire sobre él, abrí sus piernas para tener más cobertura mientras quitaba su ropa interior, dejándolo ahora completamente desnudo, mi ángel estaba tan excitado que olvidó el pudor, aunque tiene mucho que ver la confianza que me gane al aclarar nuestros pensamientos, me siento tan afortunado; noté que él me había quitado la camisa y oh, también me desabrochó el pantalón, mi cuerpo ardía al sentir su potente mirada, dirigí mi atención a su rostro, me estaba viendo fijamente.- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- Dije relamiendo mis labios.

-…No me hagas decirlo- Cubrió su rostro con su brazo, que reacción tan más linda.

-Hey, no cubras tu rostro quiero verlo, todas tus expresiones no quiero perdérmelas.- Junté nuestros miembros con una mano y con la otra tome sus manos incitándole a que él hiciera lo mismo. Comencé a masturbarnos de forma lenta pero rítmica para después aumentar la velocidad.

-Ahh no…demasiado, mhm…-

-¿Se siente bien?- Estaba tan metido en ello que se limitó a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo en afirmación.- ¿Quieres que sea más rápido?-

-Mhm…más ahhh.-

-Pide lo que quieras,te consentiré.- Dije mientras lamía su mejilla para después morderla, quería dejar marcas en todo su cuerpo, así que jale sus cabellos hacia atrás y comencé por su cuello, succionaba su temblorosa piel, nuestro sudor y saliva mezclándose, sus torpes y temblorosas manos jugando con mi pene, y su voz gimiendo mi nombre como un loco, todo era una combinación armoniosa, me llenaban de espasmos. Quería terminar de una vez y bañar con mi esencia a mi hermoso, marcarlo más y más profundo en su ser, así que fue inevitable, no curiosear su entrada, la admiré, era rosada, su agujero se veía tan cerrado, tan virgen, quería profanarlo, así aprovechando mis dedos cubiertos de liquido pre seminal, sumergí primero uno, Eren gimió fuertemente de dolor.- Tranquilo, debes relajarte.-

-¡Mhm!, ¿Q-Qué haces?-

-Shhh, ahora verás.- Era su primera vez, así que es obvio que está muy estrecho, seguí masturbándolo sólo que ahora más lento y seguí jugueteando con mi dedo su entrada relajándolo poco a poco, una vez que lo sentí acostumbrado metí un segundo dedo, volvió a gimotear de dolor, besé todo su rostro para calmarlo, mis dedos se abrían como tijeras, sentí su cavidad palpitar, me moría de ganas por entrar, pero no, no es tiempo, debo "entrenarlo" soy su amado no una bestia, aunque en este momento, no lo sé…sumergí mas mis dedos buscando su punto, rozaba con todo lo que podía yo.- Ah Eren, por dentro estás tan caliente.-

-Ahhh no digas e-eso…-

-Si sólo escucha todo ese sonido tan lascivo que haces, ¿si logras oír?- Chapoteaba más adrede.- O tal vez, lo que estamos haciendo por delante te nubla un poco los sentidos.- En uno de todos esos movimientos lo encontré, justo cuando lo toque Eren se vino violentamente, salpicando su semilla en mi rostro, la succión que hizo a mis dedos cuando llegó al orgasmo junto con su respiración errática, su cuerpo y rostro desechos en el placer fueron suficientes incentivos para hacerme venir a mi también, mi semen espeso cayó sobre todo su pecho, escurría, era tan sexy que quería lamerlo.

-L-Levi…- Su voz era rasposa y jadeante ¡Mierda! Me estaba poniendo "animado" otra vez.

-¿Si mi hermoso?- Mi futuro esposo, padre de mis hijos señaló débilmente hacia un punto en la habitación, giro mi rostro a esa dirección, los padres de Eren nos miraban con mucha intriga desde el marco de la puerta…-¡GYAAA!- Pegué un grito nada masculino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ay Carla me siento tan apenada.-

-Descuida Kuchel, son jóvenes no tienes por qué ponerte así.-

Ahora me encontraba en la sala de mi casa, después de habíamos sido vistos en pleno acto, según los padres de Eren no tenían idea de lo que hacíamos en la habitación, no se imaginaron de nuestro avance, aja, eso no lo se lo creen ni ¡Su puta madre! Para mí que querían tirarse un taco de ojo los muy cerdos, pero bueno…Eren y yo queríamos que nos tragara la tierra de la vergüenza, mi amado se cubrió con las sabanas y no quiso salir, yo rápido me subí el pantalón y recogí mi ropa para salir corriendo disparado pero tal y como lo pensé, Carla y Grisha no me dejaron escapar, _"No te vayas, continúen"_ dijeron los dos sonrientes, ¿pero qué carajo pasa en la mente de esos tipos?...dan mucho miedo, pero no, era algo muy incomodo y les conteste que ya era hora de irme, Carla se ofreció amablemente –me forzó- a llevarme a mi casa y así es como terminé en esta situación tan bochornosa; escuchar dos adultas hablando de las guarradas que hacen sus hijos como si fuera algo de lo más normal y emocionante del mundo me inquieta.

-Mi hijo tan adelantado, no llevan ni un mes juntos y ya se quiere comer enterito a mi nuero.-

-Si lo hubieras visto tan agresivo ¡kyaaaa! - ¡Joder! Que alguien las calle. Menos mal que ahora no está Mika, aunque conociendo a la bruja le contará al rato todo, me siento tan mal porque ya no me pude despedir de mi ángel, espero y con esto, nuestra relación de un gran avance…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Aclaraciones marcadas (*)**

 **1 _-"Terreno prohibido"_ …en esa parte me refería a lo que aconteció en el capítulo 5 de este fic, solo por si no lo recuerdan…**

 **2- " _Muñecas bjd"_ : (** **Ball Jointed Doll) o sea, son muñecas articuladas modernas, muy bonitas pero muy caras por cierto Dx! Búsquenlas con el tío google por si no las conocen.**

 **3-** _" **Yo soy una persona muy egoísta, indiferente con los sentimientos ajenos, directa y sincera pisando en la crueldad…"**_ **desde hace tiempo quería expresarles algo así como un dato curioso (?) La personalidad de Levi está basada en la mía, los pensamientos tipo "estallido" que tiene, la forma en que se profundiza en sus pensamientos cuando camina, y su lenguaje tan florido, esos aspectos y muchos más son de mi persona, esto que puse aquí se podría decir que son mis grandes defectos. Dude un poco en escribir esto porque pensé "no me van a creer" pero bueno aquí está y el fic es para expresarme.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Hola aquí Redvi! luego de casi un mes aparecí…espero y les guste, aunque inicio algo soso, pero ni modo, no puedo dar un giro argumental titánico y sin sentido, además que me gusta poner situaciones tontas de conflicto xd…por cierto este fic está llegando a su fin…planeo hacer otro basándome en un manga yaoi que leí hace tiempo y me gusto mucho, pero bueno eso ya lo veremos después….**

 **Sora Yoru Hashiba : Yo ya había advertido que todo sería como el merengue rosa pastel jajaja así que si, espera pura azúcar de mí….Pues puede que tu cuerpo aparezca sin vida por algún lugar botado pero si te quieres arriesgar jajajaja adelante xd …y a ti gracias por seguirme y dejarme tu opinión, esperare con ansias tu review :3**

 **Taurus95: Nena, este fic vive y se alimenta de las fantasías 7u7r esperare como siempre tu review, teamodoro!**

 **Pandirafa : Espero este capítulo despeje tus dudas, muchas gracias por tu opinión :3 me encanta saber que tratan de llegar a una conclusión, es muy interesante :)**

 **Io-chan Ao-sama: Me tarde pero aquí esta. Espero hayas logrado entender y que este igual lo comprendas (?) y si no, me encantaría tu critica sobre en qué estoy fallando en mi narración para mejorarlo, muchas gracias, espero tu review también :3 .**

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger: Osheme pero quien no 7u7….jajajajaja si, de hecho me base en mis constantes peleas con mi hermano, me cae mal…espero y te guste esta actu!**

 **MariChan224: Señorita lo seguiré, tal vez habrá situaciones en las que me llegue a tardar más tiempo del considerable pero dejarlo inconcluso no es de Dios :D aprecio mucho que digas que te encanta mi historia, I love you, too…muchas gracias por tomar de tu tiempo para dejarme review me pone muy contenta y me motiva mucho:3**


	8. Dentro de tu mente

**Aclaración importante: Eren narra…**

 _"Deseo ser mejor día a día, mejor que nadie, así sólo podrás pensar en mí, tu mente, todo tu cuerpo sólo deben necesitarme a mí…poseer cada una de tus células y sin dejar rastro…tu me perteneces…por eso debo ser perfecto…"_

¿Cuántas veces repetí eso en mi cabeza?...No lo recuerdo, hace mucho que perdí la cuenta. Ese indudable deseo quemando en mi pecho, estés presente o no, me llenaba de frustración; ahora que eres mío ¿Por qué me sigo sintiendo tan inquieto?...¿Será porque apenas llevamos más de un mes estando juntos?...

-… ¡Eren!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Llevo un rato hablándote pero andas en las nubes.- Frente a mí, la típica risa burlona resalta en tu rostro, nunca había visto esa expresión tan marcada en otra persona.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en algo…- Respondí al azar.

-Hhm, en cochinadas de seguro.-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No! ¡Yo nunca…!- Nos encontrábamos en mi habitación haciendo tarea, por qué nunca se me ocurrió contestar que estaba metido en eso. Su expresión burlona cambió a una pícara, es tan calculador, nunca le puedo seguir el ritmo o saber en qué está pensando…

-Lo niegas con mucha fuerza, cariño.- Toma mi mano y comienza a jugar con mis dedos, realmente le gusta hacer eso.- Algo me dice que sí lo estabas considerando.-

-¿Qué cosa?- Me puse nervioso, sólo él es capaz de cerrar mis sentidos y dejarme en blanco.

-Ya sabes.- Sentí su mano subir por mi brazo y raspar mi piel por debajo de las manga.- Yo sé que no eres ingenuo, invitarme a tu casa un fin de semana que no van a estar tus padres…demasiado obvio.-

-¡No! Yo no…no quise.- Su mano ahora bajaba por mi brazo, rozando cada tramo, mi piel se sentía arder, mi cabeza era un lío.

-Amor, y si nos encargamos de otras "tareas" y dejamos esto para al rato.- Otra vez, esa forma afectiva de referirse a mí, como una señal predispuesta a "algo"…no sé en qué momento se volvió tan descarado.

-P-Pero…c-creo que es malo dejar nuestras obligaciones de lado...- Sin soltar mi mano, se sentó de rodillas para inclinarse más en la mesa, acercándose a mí. Mis ojos seguían todos sus movimientos.- Ya sabes cómo son mis padres lo que menos quieren es que sea un hijo que no cumple con la escuela...- Su mano libre resbaló traviesa por mi pecho para luego aferrar mi camisa, jalo mi cuerpo hacia él acortando toda distancia.- Y los maestros también son estrictos así que ellos se pueden molestar...- Su mano que sólo tomaba la mía, se aferró más dejando su dedo índice en medio de los míos haciendo un movimiento sugerente.- Por eso la tarea es…es…¿es qué?- Levi bufó divertido.

-¿Ya te cansaste de hablar?- Llevó mis dedos a sus labios y los besó.- Continúa.- Volvió a reír. No podía apartar mi atención de él.

-…No, no recuerdo…- Antes de que reaccionara, cerró mi mano en puño dejando libre el dedo medio y lo empezó a lamer desde la base hasta la punta. Sus ojos me miraban fijos y provocativos, sentí calor en mi rostro.- ¿Q-Qué estás…?- Bajaba y subía, le regaló pequeñas mordidas para después sumergirlo en su boca, su rostro era sexy y lujurioso, sin poder evitarlo mi miembro reaccionó.- ¡No, deja eso!- Lo sacó de su boca dejando un hilo de saliva unido a su labio.

-¿Por qué? Si lo estás disfrutando, sé que esto no es suficiente, estoy seguro que "alguien" se siente muy insatisfecho~.- Insinuó, bajando su mirada mientras mordía sus labios.- ¿No te gustaría que le hiciera lo mismo a tu amiguito urgido de atención?-

-…Y-Yo no…-

-No lo niegues, prometiste ser más sincero, expresa lo que tanto quieres.- Enmudecí, no sé controlarlo, tampoco llevarle la contraria, ¿qué hago? Sus labios pasaron de mis dedos a mi rostro, besando y soltando ligeros jadeos, su respiración caliente y su ronca voz me hicieron temblar- Vamos, acepta que eres un pervertido.- Dirijo mi atención a un punto cualquiera de la habitación, sé que soy muy débil, me hipnotiza.

-N-no soy un pervertido.- Vuelve a reír mientras planta un beso cercano a mis labios.

-Hhm, No lo eres pero…- Se queda quieto, extrañado lo volteo a ver…

-¿…?- Su rostro se cubría de frustración sexual, mi cara ardió de la vergüenza.

-Pero yo sí.- Se levanto de golpe y como seguía agarrado a mi camisa, me paro a mí también y me arrastro hacía atrás tirándose sobre mí en la cama.

-Pesas…- Quede todo mal acostado de lado, él me abrazaba posesivamente en esa tan incómoda posición, pero eso fue algo corto, ya que paso a prisa de loco a repartir besos en todo mi cuello.- ¡Hey! ¡Calma, estás…Au!- Sentí un fuerte mordida en mi hombro, no sé en qué momento había bajado mi camisa.- ¡Para! ¡Duele…Mhm!- Seguía besando, lamiendo y mordiendo con insistencia cada tramo libre de piel que se encontraba. ¡¿Y si perdía el control?! Fue una pregunta llena de preocupación cuando sentí sus manos viajar por todo mi pecho para luego bajar hasta mi pantalón y abrirlo, los quito casi desgarrándolo.- ¡O-Oye debes…debes calmarte, vas muy rápido… ¡Ah! –Había tomado mi mentón girando mi rostro hacía el, se aprovecho de que estaba hablando para meter su lengua y morder la mía, cada roce dentro de mi cavidad hacia mi cuerpo derretirse como la cera, su otra mano había alcanzado ya mi pene y lo estaban masturbando; me encontraba indefenso, eso era incuestionable pero el miedo era un sentimiento que no podía ignorar así que trate de empujarlo pero, nada, todo intento de detenerlo moría cada vez que apretaba más y más sus dedos mientras fingía las envestidas.

-Tan bueno…- Suspiró en mis labios, le di una ojeada a su rostro, pareciera que fuera a terminar con solo verme, fue imposible no recordar la primera vez que cruzamos la línea, creo que fue un poco duro para él no aliviarse o eso pienso ya que una vez que me vine me desmaye y a partir de ese momento ya no supe nada.- No te distraigas.- Gruñó en mi odio.- Mira, estás a punto…- Aumentó el ritmo presionando más y en pocos segundos me vine soltando un sonoro gemido.- Tan lindo~. – Apego su rostro a mi cabeza y olfateó mi cabello, su mano estaba llena de mi esencia. Me alarmé un poco al ver que la había acercado a mi rostro. –Mira~.- Canturreó. - Dijiste que no querías pero aquí está la muestra de cuánto lo necesitabas, tan espeso.- Jugaba con él en sus dedos, deseaba que la tierra me tragara. - ¿Quieres probarlo?- Me limité a negar con la cabeza.- Que lástima, porque yo sí.- Llevó la mano a su boca, evite mirarlo, pero comencé a cuestionarme si no era peor escuchar el ruido pegajoso que hacía con su mano al lamer sus dedos, era muy provocativo.- Hhm, sabes delicioso pero, creo que es mejor saborearlo todo caliente recién salido de ti.- Se levanto un poco para voltearme, quedando frente a frente, se quito la camisa y la arrojó a algún lugar de la habitación; abrió mis piernas de golpe sin previo aviso, mi reacción fue ocultar mi desnudez con las manos pero el rápido las apartó colocándolas hacia la cabecera.- Hey, me quitas vista.- Resaltaba el morbo en sus palabras.

-¿En qué estás pen…? ¡Ah!- No logre terminar la oración, Levi había sumergido mi pene en su boca, era una experiencia nueva para mí, su lengua enrollándose y sus dientes rozando la piel, luego lo saco hasta el glande para volver a meterlo, repitió ese movimiento para después sacarlo por completo y solo lamerlo.

-M-mira.- Por inercia miré hacia abajo, sus labios, lengua y parte de su cara estaban manchadas de mi líquido preseminal.- Lo voy a morder.- Dijo antes de repartir besos en mi glande; soy un sucio asqueroso por disfrutar de esto.- Oh se está poniendo más grande, ¿te excitó el verme? Lo morderé-

-¡No!- Expresé alterado.

-¿No qué? ¿No quieres que te muerda?-

-N-no…-No tenía fuerzas para contestar, el volvió a su trabajo pero esta vez repartía pequeñas mordidas. – ¡Nmh…no!- el doloroso placer al que me sometía me llevó a mover las cadera, necesitaba desfogarme.

-¿No es suficiente?...No claro que no lo es, aunque para ser un virgen duras mucho.- Tonto, no sabes cuántas veces me he masturbado pensando en ti, no me puedo engañar y ahora sé que tampoco puedo hacerlo contigo. – Te toqueteas mucho, me pregunto si desde esa vez, también lo haces aquí.- Una vez dicho eso, sentí su dedo rodeando el agujero de mi entrada.-Oh está un poco más abierto, parece que sí~.-

-E-Espera…eso no es.- Y lo sumergió.-¡ Ahhh! ¡Espe…Ahh…mhm…!- No fue hasta este momento que noté que llevaba un buen rato llorando.

-¿Te duele?- No me dolía, obvio que no, pero no lo iba a decir, tampoco es como si pudiera hablar, mi garganta solo podía sacar gemidos. –No había visto tan cerca este sitio, también eres hermoso por aquí.- Quería gritarle que se callara, es tan embarazoso.- Estás tan mojado…ese día la excitación no me dejó captar estos detalles.

\- N-nomh…no j-juegues con…e-eso.-

-Pero si lo disfrutas, no te hagas el difícil, yo sé que quieres más, mira.- Sumergió otro dedo más, lo hizo tan profundo que pegué un fuerte gemido.- Que mal que no puedas ver tu cara, eres tan malo para mentir.- Tijereteaba en mi interior haciéndome temblar.- La forma en que me succionas es tan deliciosa ¿Lo sientes verdad?- Negué con la cabeza.- Claro que lo haces, tu cuerpo me reclama.- Agregó un dedo más pero esta vez lo hizo de forma tan precisa que toco de golpe mi punto g, mis pulmones se quedaron sin aire, era demasiado, creí que me ahogaría en cualquier momento.- Ahh, Rápido…-Quería terminar, tener tantas emociones era una tortura...sus dedos continuaron saliendo y entrando de mí hasta que no aguante más y me vine.- No podía dejar de jadear, una vez tranquilo mire a Levi, su cadera temblaba, estaba muy duro y su pantalón estaba mojado, me sentí culpable, era un egoísta, me había profundizado al grado de ignorarlo, el requería atención pero yo sólo me dejé hacer mientras renegaba de mis emociones, y todo por querer aparentar, soy de lo peor…- Así que ese era.-Hablo jadeante.- A-Ahora sé donde está.-

-… ¿Qué cosa?-

-Tu punto g.- Sonrió con ternura; me sentía confundido, él no es así…no espera, él siempre me pone en primer lugar, me antepone a todo, incluso de si mismo. Lo que estaba a punto de decir, jamás creí que llegaría el día en que me atrevería.

-M-Me…-Cubrí mi rostro con mi brazo, era tan embarazoso.-M-Met…metemelo.-

-¿Eh? Disculpa creo que no escuche b… -

-S-Solo hazlo…- Tanteé con mis manos su pantalón y lo jalé. Pasaron segundos en los que se quedo quieto, descubrí mis ojos necesitaba verlo, su rostro marcaba sorpresa y mordía sus labios con cierta aflicción…Ya no me tengas consideración, sólo rómpeme, cobra mi altruismo.- Lo quiero…dentro, haz lo que quieras conmigo…ya.- Volví a apartar la mirada.

-Sentirás dolor.-

-N-No importa, prometiste que me consentirías.- Eso ultimo fue más que suficiente estímulo para que él se bajara su ropa y sacara su miembro, sentí las ansias crecer en mi pecho cuando apoyo la punta en mi ano. Ya no pude seguir pensando, entro en mí de una sola estocada.- ¡Ahhh! – Mi interior ardía y palpitaba por la sensación de tener algo enorme desgarrándome a la mitad. Las lágrimas brotaban sin detenerse. Su cuerpo se aferro al mío en un abrazo posesivo.

-No contengas el aire, respira.- Levi se quedo quieto esperando a que me acostumbrara, otra vez me volvía a sentir horrible, "mi egoísmo lo lastima" con ese pensamiento latente en mi cabeza, le pedí que continuara.- ¿Estás seguro?- Claro que no, pero lo que más deseaba era que se sintiera bien. Afirme fingiendo confianza. Él empezó a moverse lentamente, requería distraerme del dolor, así que con miedo me aventé a besarlo a lo cual él correspondió, sentí que mi cuerpo lentamente dejo de tensarse, no sé si es porque nuestros cuerpos estaban unidos pero Levi comprendió que ya estaba listo. Me sentía abrumado por todo el calor que recorría en mi parte baja, mi novio entraba y salía de mí con facilidad, al inicio fue lento y con pesar poco a poco el acto se convirtió en un deleite, y a pesar de que mis gritos y jadeos resonaban en la habitación, era un gozo para mis oídos escuchar los gemiditos roncos que se escapaban de los labios de Levi, me gustaba atraparlos con mi boca, él cautivado me recibía de la misma forma… todo este tiempo he sido un tonto, debí de haber hecho a un lado todas mis inseguridades, nunca noté todo el amor incondicional que tenía él para ofrecerme, creí que se asquearía de mi conducta tan lasciva pero en realidad, él siempre espero una señal, una pequeña esperanza para avanzar, a lo mejor si no hubiera sido tan cerrado, tan cobarde, nos habríamos fundido tantas vez el uno con el otro, cuántas veces no te habría hecho mío ya, te puse en riesgo de que viniera otra persona y se adueñara de ti, pero ya no, no le daré la oportunidad a nadie, me perteneces; espero y seas consciente de que ya no hay vuelta atrás…me sentía cerca del cielo, entregándome completamente, olvidando el pudor, amarre mis piernas a su espalda con la intención de profundizar más y más, mientras él mordía mis pezones como si con ello pudiera liberar su tensión, lo tomé de la cabeza jalando sus oscuros cabellos hacía atrás y le sonreí.

-Te amo.- Él me miro pasmado unos segundos para después besar mi pecho.

-Yo también te amo.- Nuestros cuerpos siguieron danzando un poco más hasta que ya no pudimos seguir soportándolo más. Levi se vino dentro de mí, la sensación nueva hizo que yo también terminara.

-Oh, te encendió que derramara mi leche dentro de ti.- Este tipo…

-¿P-Por qué dices cosas tan obscenas?-

-No lo sé; tal vez porque tu rostro se torna más hermoso cuando lo hago.-

-Y el pervertido soy yo…-

-Ja, ja, ambos somos unos sucios…Oye.-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Podemos repetirlo?-

-¡I-Imposible!- ¿No sé cansa? Mi cuerpo llegó a su límite.

-Vamos~-

-¡Dije que no!-

-Déjese querer.-

-¡Mañana!-

-¿Hhm?-

-O pasado, no lo sé, t-tenemos lo que nos queda de vida para hacerlo…-

-…¿Me estás diciendo que quieres estar toda tu vida conmigo?- Sentí la duda en sus palabras.

-Sí, ¿tú no?-

-Ahh.- Suspiró.- No sabes cuantas veces te soñé diciéndome algo así.- Otra vez me ocasionaba ese revoltijo de emociones, mi corazón palpitaba como loco.

-¿Entonces eso es un sí?-Me sonrió.

-Eres un mocoso, no necesitas que lo confirme.- Realmente disfruta hacerme enojar; discutiendo, riendo, amarte, y todas esas cosas que solo quiero entregarte a ti, espero y siempre las valores…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Levi siempre me fastidia llamándome "mocoso", pero eso es porque no se analiza a sí mismo, yo pensaba que era muy maduro pero ahora puedo asegurar que es como un niño.

-Bañémonos juntos.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Mhmm…me hará sentir más cómodo.-

-P-Pero, me da pena.-

-Lo hacíamos de niños.-

-¡Pero ahora es diferente!-

-¿Ah sí?- No de nuevo esa sonrisa, esa que solo hace cuando se encapricha por algo o quiere molestarme.-¿Estás pesando en cosas sucias?-

-¡Claro que no!-

-Así que quieres que sigamos en el baño.-

-¡No…eso, dije que otro día!-

-…Está bien, entonces si realmente no piensas en esas cosas métete a bañar conmigo.-

-¡Sí!- No sé cómo pero lo consiguió…El que sea demasiado astuto me deja estupefacto. Lo que no contaba es que cuando saliéramos con la toalla en la cintura me fuera a preguntar…

-Oye ¿podrías darme una de mis camisas?-

-…Aquí no hay ropa tuya.- Esa sonrisa de nuevo.

-A mi no me puedes engañar, yo sé que tienes una colección completa.- ¡¿Pero qué…cómo es que?!- No te sorprendas tanto, es más que obvio que tienes ropa mía.

-P-Pero yo no…- Se acerca a mí y me da un beso en la frente.

-Apresúrate, me da frío.- Con el rostro completamente rojo me dirijo hacia mi ropero buscando cual de las que menos me gustan darle, sé que no me la piensa devolver…es tan malo.- Hey, esa está bien.- Abraza mi espalda.

-Vete para haya.- Contesto alterado.

-¿Por qué? Son mis prendas, tengo el derecho a escoger.-

-pero es que…-

-Ok, dame la que menos te guste.- Yo nunca lo puedo entender, pero pareciera que él si, como si leyera mi mente.

-Toma.- Le di una camisa sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Bien, ahora solo falta ropa interior…dame.-Me extiende la mano.

-Ya te dije que yo no tengo ropa tuya, fue suerte de que tuviera varias camisas…-Él me seguía viendo con su semblante serio, esperando que yo le diera lo demás. Quería llorar, que te descubran – aunque por lo que veo, ya sabía- es algo horrible, mis manos temblaban mientras buscaba en el ultimo cajón del buró, sólo rogaba porque no estuviera mirando dentro porque si no se daría cuenta que no son sol prendas que tengo guardadas. De nervios le entregué la que sea, lo mejor era que cerrara ese cajón lo más rápido posible. Seguí agachado viendo a la nada, tampoco quería ver como se cambiaba.

-¿Es enserio Jaegar?- Me está hablando por el apellido como si fuera un simple conocido, impresionado me giro a su dirección. Tenía puesto un bóxer corto de licra, así que ya se imaginaran lo pegado que estaba, marcaba todo su gran "atributo". Aparto mis ojos rápido y dirijo mi atención a su rostro.- Wow, no sabía que fueras atrevido a este nivel.-

-N-No es lo que p-piensas.-

-Ven aquí.- Me jaló del brazo levantándome y pegándome a su cuerpo.- No niegues lo obvio.-

-Hablo enserio.- Sin escucharme me volvió a tirar a la cama, envolviéndome en acaricias, ya sabía lo que se vendría…otra vez… Este es mi pago por mentiroso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Holiii! Aquí Redvi Esto es prácticamente el FIN…ok no, mentira…Bueno ya no será algo continuo, lo más seguro es que ahora solo escriba "extras" sobre unos años después, su vida juntos y todo eso…les deje Lemon, me lo pidieron y aquí está, realmente tuve mis dudas sobre si les gustara ya que como dije antes, soy muy "azúcar" xd, les estaría muy agradecida que dieran su crítica…realmente espero y hayan disfrutado mi fic y que en ningún momento les haya aburrido (aunque me dejaron muy en claro que les causaba gracia xd), todas esas personitas que lo siguieron tienen un lugar muy bonito en mi corazón, espero y puedan dejarme un review sobre qué les pareció…Escribiré otro, de hecho ya está en proceso, creo que dentro de dos semanas (si no es que antes) lo subo…nos leemos luego, las amodoro a todas! :3**

 **Taurus95: Jajajajaja espero y te guste mucho, te lo de dedico, gracias porque desde el principio me motivaste bastante a seguir ;) .**

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** **: Imagino que tienes hermanos xd , si es un sufrimiento :( pero tenerlos también es una experiencia muy bonita, igual, espero este sea de tu agrado.**

 **MariChan224** **: Creo que te deberé una caja de pañuelos, gracias por amar mi fic xd.**

 **Io-chan Ao-sama :** **Muchas gracias, me encanta que escribas sobre lo que piensas de cada aspecto que te llamo la atención, y también gracias por tu sinceridad, por desgracia no te puedo prometer que sea largo pero sí que escribiré sobre eso, como dices, le daré chance y tiempo a mi imaginación para pensar en otras cosas que puedo implementar, porque este fic da un poco para más…**

 **Sora Yoru Hashiba** **: Tu eres de las mías, románticas xd Te regalaría a Eren si no fuera de Levi u.u , aunque yo también lo quiero, así que a la vez es mejor que lo tenga él, nos pelearíamos :/ (Casi lo puedo imaginar "¿Qué les pasa? Es mi hombre, hijas de puta" jajajaja) y bueno… aquí ya se lo comió xd . Pues verás, solo escribiré sobre unos años después, desde un principio no planeaba que fuera largo, incluso creí que iba a quedar ignorado jajajaja lo siento u.u y si espero y sigas mi próximo fanfic que estará igual de azucarado como este :3**


	9. Promesa

**Aclaración: Levi narra. Recuerden que el anterior solo fueron los pensamientos de Eren, es continuidad de eso, pero también es continuo del 7…bueno espero y entiendan XD igual tienen derecho de interpretarlo como gusten jajaja.**

Aún recuerdo que al inicio de la semana que faltaba para volver a clases; me entró una ligera preocupación…Aunque Eren y yo somos oficialmente pareja, no había gran cambio en el trato que tenemos, pero era obvio que todo el mundo se iba dar cuenta poco a poco de nuestra relación, no me molesta que se enteren, porque es una excelente forma de dejarles muy en claro a quién le pertenece mi angelito, y bueno, era una situación perfecta para alejar a una que otra zorrilla pero…pensé mucho en cómo nos iban a joder y las miles de felicitaciones que recibiríamos, ¿se imaginan? La puta de Hange no nos dejaría en paz, se armaría una guerra, así que decidí hablar con él para escuchar que era lo que pensaba, no me manejo solo, duh. Estábamos pasando el rato en mi habitación cuando saqué el tema…

-Oye, creo que lo mejor sería que para los demás nuestra relación fuera un secreto.- Mi hermoso me miró con clara molestia.

-Por lo menos debiste de esperar a que terminara la película para decirme eso.-

-Lo siento.-

-¿Te avergüenzo?- Agachó la cabeza, esa pose de depresión no me dice nada bueno...

-¡No, para nada!-

-¿Sentiste que fue un fastidio que le contara a Historia?- Inquirió con despecho. -Ahora ya no tendrás posibilidades con ella, lo arruiné discúlpame…-

-¡No! ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!- Levantó el rostro mostrando sus bellas facciones, las gruesas pero suaves cejas fruncidas, sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas retenidas; incluso así eres hermoso.

-Eres horrible…-No aguanté más y lo abracé, aunque me empujo un poco al inicio, terminó enredando sus brazos en mi espalda.

-No digas eso, tampoco llores.-

-¿Ahora eso también te desagrada?-

-No, sólo eso…me duele.-

-Sólo piensas en cómo te sientes tú, no necesito tu lástima.- Creo que la cagué…

-Si solo pensara en mí no te diría nada; en vez de sacar conclusiones tontas ¿dejarías que te lo explique?-

-No tienes nada que explicar ¡suéltame!-

-No quiero, realmente actúas como un mocoso.- Le di por donde más le dolía, desquitar mi frustración de esa forma, me hace darme cuenta de lo infantil que puedo llegar a ser.

-S-Siempre m-me insultas…- Ahora si verdaderamente llorando, me apretujó con sus brazos apegando su rostro a mi pecho; sabía que reaccionaria de esa tierna manera, todo él me incita a ser cruel.

-Claro que no, eres un niño mimado y no necesito decirlo, ya es un hecho.-

-¡Suéltame!-

-Lo haré cuando tú lo hagas.-

-No te estoy tocando.-

-¿Ah no? Entonces aferrarte a mi cuerpo no es una forma de tacto, quién lo diría.-

-…T-Te odio.-

-Yo también…-Hubo una pequeña pausa, sus lágrimas no dejaban de fluir desconsoladamente.- Te amo… ¿Ya viste la importancia de dejar que los demás terminen de hablar?-

-…- No dijo más, suspiré cansado.

-Recuerda que cuando nos volvimos novios, estaba tan emocionado que no me importo gritarlo en la playa, no me importo que Carla y Kuchel o mi hermana y su novia lo supieran, al contrario, quería que se enteraran, tampoco pensé en la gente de alrededor, me sentía muy feliz y me sigo sintiendo igual pero, después recapacité que nunca te lo consulté primero, desconocía si a ti te molestaba o no que lo supieran, fui un egoísta.-

\- N-No me molestó.- Mi hermoso mantenía su rostro pegado a mi pecho, era tan lindo que acaricié su cabeza.

-Es bueno saberlo; ahora, no puedo asegurar cómo será la reacción de los demás pero sé que se armará un lío tremendo, no quiero que nos estén fastidiando, conoces a Hange esa maldita enferma no estará contenta hasta no verme vomitar la bilis del enojo, lo que menos deseo es que seas blanco de sus horribles bromas, ya lo ha hecho lo suficiente como para fastidiarme con…-

-Entiendo.- Se talló en mi camisa, por más discreto que trate de ser sé que me olfatea, siempre lo hace cuando se siente inquieto.

-Entonces, ¿gustas que seamos discretos? Porque siendo sincero no me molesta que toda la ciudad se entere pero como te dije, hay varios contras en esa decisión.-

-Está bien, pero voy a querer algo a cambio.- Vaya eso no me lo esperaba.

-Pide lo que quieras soy tuyo.-

-Dame un beso.-

-¿Sólo eso?-

-Y chiquéame.-

-Ja, ja, te deleitaré precioso.- Y así fue como lo mantuvimos en secreto por un tiempo, hasta que llegó un punto en el que todo se fue a pique.

Eren y yo no asistíamos en cursos iguales así que sólo nos vemos en receso y a la salida, la escuela solo estaba a 20 minutos de mi casa y a 30 minutos de la de Eren, así que volvemos caminando.

-¿Qué tal te la pasaste?-

-No hicimos nada.- Eren hizo un puchero provocándome el deseo de besarlo.

-Es normal, la primera semana de clases es para tirarse de vago.-

-Pero es muy aburrido.-

-Sí lo sé…Vamos a mi cuarto.-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué tan de repente?- Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos.

-Quiero besarte.- Apartó la mirada avergonzado.

-P-Pero tu mamá está ahí y será vergonzoso que otra vez nos descubran...-

-Dije que quería besarte no manosearte, suenan parecido pero son diferentes.- Creí que le estallaría la cabeza en cualquier momento, estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

-Y-Yo no…-

-Lo pensaste.- Dije con coquetería.- Vaya Eren, sí que vas con todo ¿Quieres que te "complazca" de nuevo?-

-¡NO!- Salió disparado corriendo.-

-¡Oye vuelve aquí!- A pesar de que siempre ocupaba el primer lugar en estudios y deportes, Eren era mucho mejor que yo en atletismo, corría tan rápido que era difícil alcanzarlo, llegó un punto en el que me cansé y tuve que trotar, ahí fue cuando lo perdí de vista; seguí así hasta que logré apreciarlo a lo lejos, él se había metido al jardín de mi casa, ahí fue donde le perdí el rastro, "así que solo te gusta hacerte del rogar" pensé triunfante, llegué y no lo vi por ninguna parte, imaginé que había entrado a la casa, así que me predispuse a abrir la puerta, una vez que entré me quedé anonado. Con música ambiental y un montón de adornos y globos en todo la sala me recibieron mis amigos "¡¿Pero qué coño ocurre aquí?!"; todos me gritaban felicidades, pero yo seguía sin captar lo que había sucedido, mi ángel que aún no seguía del pasmo, igual que yo, lo abrazaban y felicitaban – ¿Eren?- al escuchar mi voz, me dirigió la atención, sus ojos lucían llorosos.

-¿Por eso querías que viniera? Me estabas preparando una sorpresa.-

-¡¿Qué?! –

-Eso es algo muy dulce de tu parte Levi, te amo.- Se soltó de los demás para abrazarme muy fuerte, yo seguía confundido, en eso veo a Hange acercándose y aprovechando que mi novio le daba la espalda, ella me guiñó el ojo y colocó su dedo índice en los labios indicando que me callara. ¡Esa maldita perra!

-¿Te gusto la sorpresa chico?- Mí amado rápidamente reaccionó y me soltó para abrazar a la puta que estoy a punto de matar…

-¡Hange!-

-Tienes un novio que te aprecia tanto, se tardó bastante preparándote esto, que envidia~- Eren asintió con orgullo.- Ese enano sí que sabe ser reservado, ni te lo imaginabas ¿verdad?- Pude sentir la indirecta en sus palabras, esta zorra me tiene rencor por guardarle el secreto.- Bueno todos nuestros amigos están aquí, ¡disfrútalo! Tú eres el "invitado de honor".- Hannah, Marco, Ymir, Sasha, Connie, Nanaba, Erwin, Historia, incluso mi hermana y su novia, la loca se acercó a mí y me dio una palmada en la espalda.- Y dime… ¿por qué no me lo contaste?-

-La verdad…porque haces cosas como esta.- Volvió a palmearme esta vez más fuerte logrando transmitir su claro enojo, creo que me pasé un poco esta vez, aunque sea una maldita enferma y aunque odie admitirlo, es mi mejor amiga y no le dije nada….-Lo siento.-

-…- Al no oír respuesta la miré, tenía una expresión inmensa de susto.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- Le metí un putazo que la hizo revolcarse en el piso, creí que me había dejado sordo.

-¡¿Por qué gritas maldita?!-

-E-Es que tú nunca te has disculpado conmigo.- Dijo mientras me jalaba del pie.

-Deja de tocarme sucia cerda, lo hice porque somos amigos y si me siento un poco culpable ¿ya estás contenta?- No me contesto nada y volvió a poner esa cara de estúpida que continuamente se carga, me sentí aliviado, es un poco incomodo cuando no actúa como siempre.-…Así que Historia te lo contó.-

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!-

-Deja de gritar fenómeno; era la única que estaba informada de la situación, ah y Mika pero esa momia no tiene huevos para hablar.-

-Oh, que listo.-

-Bien, es hora de cobrar cuentas pendientes.- Dije con una gran sonrisa. La loca pegó un grito de susto.

-¡Por favor Lord!- Se arrodilló ante mí. –Sé que estás molesto conmigo, p-pero busca en tu interior, sé que aún hay algo de bondad…- Cerró los ojos esperando la patada en su cara.

-Por esta vez estás a salvo.- Expresé con indiferencia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No me golpearás! ¡Pero…! ¡¿Por qué?!-

-¿Por qué tan alterada cuatro ojos de mierda? Así que quieres que te pegue, creo que el constante maltrato te ha vuelto masoquista, ¿es por eso que me jodes tanto?-

-¡No es para nada eso, pero tú eres el enano del mal, eso es imposible!-

-Si me sigues llamando así, haré a un lado mi piedad…Mira a ese mocoso todo contento.- Vi como Eren platicaba muy animadamente con los demás.- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo hiciste algo bueno Zoe.-

-¿Es tu forma de agradecerme? ¡Oye! ¡Mis planes siempre salen bien!-

-No abuses de tu confianza.- Señalo a Eren.- Sólo por esa sonrisa te salvaste, pero si hubiera actuado de otra manera, no me hubiese molestado en arruinar todo tu caro tratamiento de ortodoncia.- Le lanzo una mirada intimidante

-¡Ay!...Sádico.- Susurró.

-Te escuché; bueno, iré a asesin-que diga…saludar a los demás, esos hijos de puta deben saber que sólo yo puedo ver ese rostro risueño por tanto tiempo.- Me acerque lentamente hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Eren, lucia incomodo siendo rodeado por varias de nuestras amigas: Sasha, Ymir, Historia, Hannah y Nanaba; ellas se carcajeaban y lo empujaban burlonamente. Él siempre ha sido el tipo de chicos que se apegan más a las mujeres, creo que por eso mi instinto sobreprotector está muy desarrollado. – Hola, ¿de qué tanto se ríen?- Todas se giraron hacia mí, sus expresiones burlonas cambiaron a una pícara. Ymir dio rienda al ataque.

-Pero que bien guardadito te lo tenías.-

-No tenía ninguna obligación de informarles.-

-Dices eso pero armaste un convivio, te creía un gruñón pero resultaste ser un novio muy complaciente y formal, ya me quiero imaginar cómo será la boda.- ¡¿En qué momento yo armé esto?!

-Yo siempre pienso seriamente.- Hablé seguro.- No es necesario que lo sueñes, llegará el momento que lo verás con tus propios ojos…pero eso sí, ni en broma me pondré vestido, Eren es al que veremos de blanco y con ramo en mano.- Todas rieron eufóricamente, mi ángel avergonzado sonrió, su enternecido aspecto me hizo pensar que sería mejor hacer de esa broma una realidad.

-No soy una mujer, es obvio que no me pondré una falda.- Claro, aunque lo creía un poco perdido el sigue teniendo su orgullo masculino…

-Pero prométeme que te vestirás de blanco y llevarás tu velo.- Sin querer sonreí al fantasear esa situación, Eren se acerco a mi tomando mi mano.

-¿Tu usaras un traje negro? Ya quiero ver cómo me colocarás el anillo.-Las chicas nos observaban tan conmovidas, incluso nos tomaban fotos.

-Van muy deprisa chicos.- Sasha interrumpió nuestro momento, todas la miraron feo.- ¡Ay! ¡¿Por qué me ven así?!-

-Sí que eres lenta.- Ymir respondió.- Tanto que Connie se siente desesperado.- En eso Historia le hace segunda.

-Incluso hicimos apuestas de quien se daría cuenta antes, tú o Eren.-

-Pero yo siempre he querido a Levi.- Todas se giraron de forma dramática, sus expresiones daban miedo.

-¡Eren!- Historia toma a mi amado de los hombros.- ¿En todo este tiempo fuiste consciente de tus sentimientos? –

-…Sí.- Se alarmó, comprendió que mejor debió haberse quedado callado. Hannah y Nanaba lo tomaron de las manos.-

-¿Hace cuánto?-

-…Este…-

-¿Hace cuánto? ¡Mikasa! ¡Material!- Pude ver como mi hermana aparecía de la nada (creo que de la cocina) con su libreta y pluma en mano.

-Igual que yo desde la infancia.- Lo revelé, las conozco lo suficiente como para saber que están dementes, son unas fujoshis, ellas no lo dejarán en paz hasta que logre saciar su apasionado interés, así que en vez de enojarme sólo me queda resignarme y ¡escapar!- Bueno chicas, si quieren saber algo, pregúntenle a Eren…-

-¡Levi!- Me suplicó con la mirada.

-Si me disculpan, tengo que platicar con Erwin.- Me di la vuelta antes de que se les ocurriera preguntar algo…tengo el mal presentimiento de que mi ángel será forzado a contar con lujo de detalle nuestra intimidad, sé que no puedo yo solo contra todas ellas así que, se lo encargo a él… Viendo de un lado a otro, encontré al cejas y la cuatro ojos platicando, me acerque velozmente a ellos.- ¿Qué hacen?-

-Ja, ja, yo pregunto lo mismo enanín, es raro que te nos acerques.-

-Escapaba de una horrible situación.-

-¿Tú escapar?-

-Hay veces que es mejor retirarse.-

-Concuerdo con lo mismo.- Como siempre el rubio oxigenado y yo nos entendemos muy bien, creo que por algo somos muy buenos amigos.- Y dime, ¿por qué nunca me contaste sobre tu gran logro?-

-Lo considere una molestia.- Dije cortante, soy consciente de que Erwin no es el tipo de persona que se ofendería, al contrario, le fastidia la hipocresía.

-Mala elección, es peor que tu amiga haga una fiesta sin tu consentimiento.-

-¡Son unos amargados!-

-¡Cállate estúpida!, ¿cómo le hiciste para que yo quedara como el que invito?-

-Pues...-

-Yo tuve que ver con eso.- Mi madre apareció justo a mi lado, como siempre pegándome un susto…ella y Mika son letales. – Tomé prestado tu celular y les mandé el mismo mensaje a todos tus contactos.-

-¡Hija de…! Ahora entiendo porqué ayer encontré mi celular desbloqueado en la cama.- ¡Maldita bruja ¿Cómo le atinó al patrón?! – ¿No te da vergüenza violar la privacidad de tu hijo?-

-Si a ti no te dio vergüenza violar a Eren ya mero me va a importar tu privacidad.- Quería gritar, era tan incómodo ver a tu amigo con una expresión de "really?" y tu loca amiga casi ahogándose de risa. Kuchel al no conseguir respuesta de mi parte, se retiró a la cocina con semblante triunfador...no me tiene ni la más mínima piedad…

-JA, JA, JA…Ay enanín, adoro a tu madre.-

-Dices eso porque no vives con ella, es una bruja.-

-No deberías hablar así de tu mamá.- Ya va a empezar el cejotas con sus comentarios rígidos.- Ella fue la mujer que te dio a luz merece un respeto…-

-Oye si tanto le traes ganas sólo dímelo, estoy esperando que venga un hombre valiente y con muchos huevos y la conquiste, ya no la tolero con su asqueroso pesado humor.-

-¡Levi! Tu madre es una mujer decente y yo no tengo ninguna intención inmoral, sólo pido que la respetes.-

-Sí claro, ¿quién te va a creer eso? Ni Dios, ni tú, ni Hitler, ni el tortillero se traga ese cuento, estás desesperado, por eso la defiendes tanto, sé que te gustan las mujeres mayores y si quieres con esa bruja adelante.-

-JA, JA, ¡Será tu "papi"!- Grito divertida Hange.

-Espera…eso si que no, ni en tus putos sueños te llamaré de esa forma, pero si me prometes que te la llevarás de aquí…lo consideraré.-

-Levi, te quejas de Zoe pero tú también actúas como un demente inmaduro.-

-¡Ah! ¡No me compares con ese pedazo de mierda!-

-¡Oye! Yo soy una dama.-

-Exactamente, Levi debes cambiar tu conducta, dirigirte así a una mujer…-

-Sí, sí Erwin, mi madre aún no te pela, es muy temprano todavía para que ya tomes tu rol de "padre".- El rubio suspiró resignado.

-…Bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema, hay algo que me resulta muy inquietante.-

-SUEL-TA-LO.-

-Tu "agobio" más grande de alguna forma se enteró y también vino.- Giro hacia la dirección que me señalaba, era Jean, sentí la rabia recorrer todo mi cuerpo, ese tipo le traía ganas a mi hermoso desde que lo conoció hace un año en la preparatoria…el puto por más que le tiraba tirria, nunca se rindió.

-Gracias por decírmelo.- Mencione mientras me tronaba los nudillos.-No sabía que existían personas que le gustara ir a un sitio solo por el placer de recibir…-

-¿Verga?-

-¡Hangie!- El rubio se sobresaltó.

-Iba a decir madriza pero bueno…- Él paso de ella para examinarme inquisitivo, continuó hablando.

\- Esa no es la forma en que debe expresarse una señorita y tu Levi no le estás dando ejemplo.- Otra vez este pendejo…

-No te preocupes cejotas, esta cosa no es ni siquiera mujer. La maniática me observó inconforme.

-Ja, ja y tú te dices hombre cuando ni siquiera mides el tamaño de uno.-

-¡Hija de puta! Dices eso porque no te has enterado de que aquí abajo tengo algo tan grande que ningún hombre…-

-¡Ya basta los dos! No es el momento ni lugar apropiado, compórtense…-

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos en mi casa así que no tiene sentido lo que dices.- Erwin se acaricio las sienes un poco chocado.

-Levi, criticas a Hange por ser como es pero tú te comportas igual o peor.-

-¡Ah! ¡Ya deja de tomarla como ejemplo, me emputa!- Miro a la loca esperando contraataque, pero ella no prestaba atención.- ¿Qué tanto estás viendo?- Instintivamente ojee hacia donde divagaba, sorprendido no pude creer lo que apreciaban mis ojos. Jean mantenía a Eren en un abrazo forzado, mi novio luchaba por separarse de él empujándolo y moviendo la cabeza de un lado otro tratando de evitar que el otro se aprovechara de la posición y le plantara un beso, todos comenzaron a gritarle que se detuviera y lo dejara en paz; sin pensarlo demasiado y sin saber cómo, llegue hasta allá; jale el brazo de Eren con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda le metí un putazo en la cara, todos vieron como el pobre cayó de sentón al piso, su nariz y boca sangraban.-¡Oye hijo de puta! ¡¿Tienes idea de con quién te estás metiendo?! ¡¿No verdad? Pendejo!- Y ahí va, una patada en la cara; sentí como Eren me jaló muy fuerte mientras trataba de tranquilizarme, pero mi enojo era tan grande que no le hacía caso, y lo volví a golpear, las chicas se acercaron a mí para detenerme.

-¡Oye idiota! tranquilízate.-

-¡Mikasa, ustedes…¿por qué no lo detuvieron? Maldita perra hipócrita!-

\- Tú te nos adelantaste.-

-Tks, como sea…-Paré en seco, por primera vez vi a mi novio, la preocupación plasmada en su semblante me hizo darme cuenta que me había pasado un poco, más bien exageré, pude haberlo detenido y ya, no era necesario arruinar el ambiente; ayudaron al idiota a pararse y lo mandaron a su casa, de todos modos él se había invitado solo, y yo hice lo mismo, me fui a mi habitación para alejarme de los demás, era casi una apuesta ganada el hecho de que Eren se sentía decepcionado de mi mala actitud, así que deje que hicieran lo que quisieran, todos trataron de hablar conmigo pero yo los ignore por completo. Pase un rato solo apartado ¡Maldita Hange, todo es tu culpa! Escuche la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

-Levi.- La voz era de mi adorado, la vergüenza me impedía mirarlo, se acerco lentamente y se sentó a mi lado en la cama. -… ¿Puedo platicar contigo?-

-…-

-¿Sientes que cometiste un error?- Asentí.

-¿Y te arrepientes de ello?-

-…No.-

-¿Entonces?-

-…Soy muy paciente pero hay cosas que no tolero.-

-Eso es normal, hay cosas en las que somos muy tolerantes pero otras no tanto.

-Ese tipo lleva tiempo acechándote.-

-Lo sé…-

-Y lo peor es que se atrevió hacer un movimiento en mi casa y en plena celebración, lo hizo adrede…Lo siento ¿te asuste?- Negó con la cabeza.

-…No pero, me dio un poco de miedo.- Su respuesta me hizo sentir inquieto.

-Es lo mismo.- Volvió a negar.

-Es que…creí que su rostro quedaría más deforme, ya sabes, él es un caballo.- Fue inevitable no reírme, esperaba todo menos eso.

-Pensé que estabas enojado y que tal vez te habías hecho a la idea de que tienes por novio a una bestia y los demás…imagino que los demás deben estar desilusionados.-

-No, para nada.- Eren me sonrió, ver la expresión que más amaba me hizo sentir muy aliviado.- Sabes, ellos han sido conscientes de las acciones fastidiosas de Jean desde hace tiempo, ya sabes, en la escuela como vamos en la misma aula, es algo pegajoso y aunque siempre me respetó porque le puse un límite, no era lo mismo con los otros, incluso llegó a amenazar a Sasha, ya sabes ella es muy cariñosa, y se irrita cuando me toca o abraza.-

-¿Es enserio? Sabía que tenía un interés por ti pero desconocía que podía llegar a esos extremos, eso último ¿Por qué nunca lo mencionaste?-

-No quería preocuparte, aunque tú tienes en parte culpa por eso, siempre dices que soy un niño al cual no deben dejar solo, quería demostrarte a ti y a los demás que también me puedo defender…pero fallé…bueno ya pasó, sal para platicar con los demás.- Me jaló del brazo, pero yo no me moví.- Vamos, te juro que todos están de tu lado saben que ese tipo merecía una lección, y nadie mejor para hacerlo que tú…-

-Prometiste que ya no me ocultarías cosas.-

-Sí lo hice, pero… ¿me creerías si te dijera que olvidé hablarte de eso? A ese tipo lo considero de tan poca relevancia en mi vida como para ser un tema que hablar contigo.-

-Yo quiero saber todo de ti, incluso lo más tonto e insignificante.-

-Sí, sí, te prometo que para la otra ocasión te diré, ¿ahora podemos ir con los demás?-

-No quiero, no saldré hasta que me beses.- Eren rió juguetonamente.

-¿Te estás vengando?-

-No, solo me aprovecho de la situación como tú siempre lo haces.- Lo jalé hacia mí, sentándolo en mis piernas.- Vamos bésame.- No muy convencido acerco su rostro y lo hizo, un casto pero dulce contacto, una vez hecho trató de apartarse pero yo lo retuve.- ¿Eso es todo?-

-Levi, estar en esta posición es algo…alguien podría entrar.-

-Te preocupas mucho, aún estoy triste.- Toma mi mis mejillas con sus manos y me examino.

-No te ves de ese modo.-

-No necesito llorar para demostrar que lo estoy, no soy como tú que se suelta a moco tendido como un moc…- Eren impidió que siguiera hablando al estampar sus labios en los míos, sus brazos se enredaron a mi cuello, la forma en que me besaba era torpe pero eso no quitaba que me sintiera complacido, el que tuviera iniciativa era algo… se separó abruptamente de mí, dándole fin a la magia.

-No me llames de esa forma, porque no lo soy.-

-Entonces demuéstralo.- Sonreí con sarcasmo. Sé lo que provoco en él, una sensación de frustración que lo impulsa a deshacerse de ese pudor que lo mantiene frenado.

-No tengo porqué hacerlo.-

-Ves…luego ni niegues lo obvio.-Todo rastro de tranquilidad se borro de su rostro, ahora si lo fastidié.

-¿Tú nunca vas a reconocerme?- Bajó la cabeza deprimido.

-Claro que sí, siempre y cuando cooperes.-

-¡Eso es chantaje!-

-Tú te lo buscaste, restringiendo mis peticiones...-

-Eso es porque sólo piensas en hacer cosas pervertidas.- Nada me estaba saliendo como quería, era el momento preciso para aplicar el plan B.

-Así que…soy el único que te desea.- Agache la cabeza y fingí una voz rota, era más que obvio que buscaba victimizarme.

-¿Qué?-

-Creí que solo eras tímido pero ya comprendí que en realidad te obligas a ser afectuoso conmigo.-

-¡Eso es mentira!- Eren reaccionó fastidiado.- Yo te quiero mucho pero aquí no es el momento ni lugar indicado, además…nos están esperando abajo.- Mi expresión cambió a una insatisfecha.

-Entonces mímame.-

-Es lo mismo.-

-Entonces si es igual, hagámoslo aquí.-

-¡¿Qué?!- Mi amado se puso completamente rojo, eso me hizo sentir muy confundido.- ¿Estás loco? -

-¿Qué fantaseas Jaegar?- Sonreí pícaro, ni siquiera yo pensé algo de ese nivel y miren que no me es muy difícil relacionarlo, soy muy alburero.- Yo nunca mencione que lo lleváramos tan lejos.-

-N-Nada, yo no quise… - Se miraba angustiado; aunque él tiene la culpa, solito se metió al hoyo, aunque yo también quisiera entrar a uno…uno más apretado…

-Así que el inocente de Eren quiere fornicar conmigo.-

-¡Yo no dije eso…!-

-…Bueno, es mi obligación complacerte.- Aprovechando la posición, lo desplacé para que se acostara mientras me posicionaba sobre él.- Sí en vez de consentir querías ser consentido debiste decírmelo, no tienes porqué sentirte avergonzado.-

-Eres un oportunista.- Aunque refunfuñaba ya se había dado por vencido, sé que no aceptará que le traigo ganas, aunque tiene razón…no es el momento ni el lugar pero a mí qué me importan esos hijos de puta, yo quiero toquetear a mi hermoso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(Hange narra)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mikasa ¿no crees que se están tardando mucho? Ya pasó una hora.- Me sentía preocupada.

-Mmm…-

-Conociendo a mi pequeño monstruo, no debería tardarse tanto en persuadirlo.

-A vecez Levi puede llegar a ser muy difícil…-

-Chicas.- Historia se acercó a nosotras.- Levi y Eren se están tomando demasiado tiempo en salir, deberíamos darnos una vuelta para ver cómo están.-

-Opino lo mismo, vamos… -

-Espero conseguir buen material.- Mikasa señaló su cámara.-

-¿Crees que en este momento estén haciendo "algo?- Pregunté incrédula.

-Conozco lo suficiente a mi hermano, el no desaprovecharía una oportunidad como esta.- Subimos las escaleras y una vez que llegamos a la puerta de la habitación de Levi, escuchamos sonidos extraños.

-No puede ser.- Murmuró Historia, la emoción encendía sus mejillas.

-Shhh, nos van a escuchar.- No nos movimos por el miedo de ser descubiertas, a lo que Mikasa prendió su cámara impaciente por lograr captar algo, abrió ligeramente la puerta, Mikasa se lanzó silenciosamente a pararse frente a ellos y tomó una serie de fotos, Historia y yo nos queríamos cagar de la risa, Levi nos mataría pero valdría la pena…

-¿En qué estaban pensando estúpidas?- Habíamos arruinado un momento tan importante. - ¡¿Por qué nos interrumpieron?!-

-No hagas tantos dramas sólo era una simple masturbación.- Como siempre Mikasa no tiene tacto.

-Mika, deja de actuar como una maldita experimentada cuando no tienes ni puta idea.- Mientras ambos discutían, Eren se encontraba sentado en posición fetal, aprovechándome de la situación, me acerqué a él con suma curiosidad

-Así que… ¿Ustedes ya lo han hecho?-

-¡¿Eh!?

-Oye cuatro ojos, no lo molestes.- El gruñón comprendió rápido mis intenciones.

-Pero quiero saber…-

-Levi.- Historia lo jaló del brazo.- Queremos platicar un rato a solas con Eren, ¿nos lo permites?- His me cerró un ojo, confiaba de que pondría la situación a nuestro favor, creó que él pensó lo mismo pero obvio a su beneficio, así que lo permitió, wow esta chica es perfecta siendo convincente…

-Está bien, sólo no se tarden.- El enano bajó, dejándonos solas con él.

-Mikasa…- La voz de His se tornó fría.-Nadie habla por voluntad propia, creo que debemos dejar a un lado "la amabilidad".-

-Mmm…tienes razón. Eren lo siento, pero esto es justo y necesario.- Eren nos observó horrorizado, creo que nuestras sádicas expresiones eran más que suficientes para que comprendiera las intenciones que nos traíamos entre manos. –Independiente de si eres virgen o no, aún eres muy inocente; es nuestra obligación encaminarte a un futuro prometedor.- Mikasa extrañamente sonrió, eso fue suficiente para que nuestro bello monstruo temblara de ansiedad.

-Muy bien dicho Mika, es hora de instruirlo.- Historia se sentó junto a Eren en rol de "madre comprensiva".- Te enseñaremos técnicas, todo lo que requieras, TODO…lo único que deseamos es que ustedes sean felices…-

-Yo quiero material.-

-¡Mikasa!...bueno como decía, lo que más deseamos es logres mantener atado a Levi y eso sólo funciona si aplicas ciertas estrategias.-

-P-Pero…yo no…-

-Eren, esto es algo de inmensa importancia si tú no haces algo por cambiar esa actitud, la relación se irá a pique.- El chico se quedó pensativo.

-Y… ¿qué debo hacer?- Habían atrapado su interés, eso ya es ganancia.

-Mmm…sabiendo que Levi le molestaría que nos metamos mucho en lo suyo… ¡Ya sé! Probemos con el SM.-

-¿SM? ¿Qué es eso?- His se palmeó la frente.

-Algo que le gustara.-

-Oh…-

-Historia creo que estos par de tortolos debemos dejarlos solos.-

-¡No! Es nuestra obligación como fujoshis y como amigas actuar.-

-…- Bueno, creo que con el último problema que tuvo con el enano no le fue suficiente, pero…qué importa, será divertido ver su reacción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Hola! Aquí de nuevo Redvi con actu! Les juro que borre y volví a escribir como no tienen idea, mi mente estuvo muerta, carente de inspiración pero ya por fin me recupere un poco…por lo mismo y espero no se topen un dedazo, por más que lo reviso nunca me encuentro con uno, hasta que ya esta subido e_e**

 **Estaba revisando reviews y pensé "creo que me pase un poco con la broma de que hasta aquí la dejaría, mmm…¿cómo compenso el sadismo?...sadismo…sadismo…ah ya se 7u7r" …lo ultimo da a la posibilidad de lo posible de las posibilidades que posiblemente sí… que haya lemon…eso estará por verse si habrá o no algo sadomaso…y no, no tengo una obsesión, ni llegaré a extremos de "Banco de sangre" aquí no pinta el caso XD.**

 **Bueno este capítulo fue soso, pero ni modo, quise evitar esas lagunas a toda costa, por ejemplo lo de cómo se enteraron todos y pues lo de Erwin y Kuchel que es raro pero incluiré algo de eso para la posteridad (eso de los "extras" que mencione antes)**

 **Por cierto, las invito a leer mi otro nuevo fic "El placer de lo frágil" será pura azúcar papú! Eso sí lo advierto, es Ereri, yo sé que no a todas les gusta así que aclaro XD dentro de poco subiré actu de ese, no me tardo…Bueno eso es todo, nos leemos en las siguiente actu, bye~**

 **MariChan : Me alaga mucho que sea tu segunda historia favorita, enserio me tocaste el kokoro con eso :3 …aclaro, Petra solo fue una golfilla que pasaba por ahí, no tengo nada contra ella pero se me ocurrió jajajaja igual Levi se lo dice a Eren en ese capítulo cuando aparece.**

 **Taurus95: Espero haya cumplido tus expectativas :) y espero seguir haciéndolo :D **

**AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger : Jajajajajaja se me hace bonito que haya varias personitas como yo que disfruten el azúcar…y no, no termina aún, que le queda poco sí XD**

 **Io-chan Ao-sama: Nunca pienses que me aburren los reviews : ( me encanta que me dejen, no sabes lo motivador que es, más si son largos es muy bonito, me han ayudado bastante XD , pues ya subí mi otro fic, disculpa por no avisar pero igual lo hago por aquí, espero y sea de tu agrado y si no pues igual seguiré subiendo otras historias :3**

 **Gihei: Siempre hay una primera vez para todo ;) pues me da mucho gusto que sigas mi historia, es satisfactorio para mí que sea de tu agrado :D gracias por tomar de tu tiempo para leer y comentar.**

 **Robeca2002: Habrá más lemon, eso te lo puedo asegurar :) haré todo lo posible por no tardar mucho, gracias por dejar review.**


	10. Otra situación complicada

Las chicas planearon que debíamos reunirnos por separado, cada una me "enseñaría" cómo lidiar con mi inexperiencia, por más que me negué al principio, fueron tan insistentes que al final terminé cediendo, me dieron un papel con un horario donde enmarcaba donde tenía que ir y con quienes me reuniría…

-Primera Lección-

-Empecemos.- Historia se encontraba sumamente animada, haciendo a un lado todos sus deberes, citándome a su casa para empezar con el "aprendizaje", era obvio que esperaba mucho de mi.- Toma~.- Canturreó contenta.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Vamos, no creo que sea la primera vez que ves uno.- En mi mano había un…es demasiado vergonzoso para definirlo. Mi cuerpo temblaba, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era lanzarlo y huir.

-His, no creo que esto sea tan buena idea.-

-Aceptaste, ahora asume las consecuencias.- Sentí pesadumbre, sé mejor que nadie lo terca que puede llegar a ser.

-Cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza, no hay quien te detenga…-

-Ja, ja, al único que se le meterá algo es a ti cariño, y no en la cabeza.-

-¿Eh? Pero si Levi se entera, no quiero pensar…-

-Tranquilo no tiene porqué enterarse, además, tú te lo meterás solito, no necesito verte.- Reinó el silencio por unos segundos.

-… ¿Es broma?-

-No.- Se repitió ese lapso, me pare velozmente dispuesto a escapar, casi resbalo cuando llegue a la puerta y como un maniático trate de abrirla, todo intento fue inútil.

-Sabía que harías eso, así que me asegure primero. - Alzó la mano mostrando una llave ¿En qué momento...? -

-Te la puedo quitar.- Me defendí.

-Eres Eren, nunca te atreverías a hacer eso.- ¡Rayos! Tiene razón…- Mejor, sé buen niño y sigue las indicaciones, recuerda que todo esto lo hacemos por ti y por Levi.-

-¿No crees que esto sea un poco extremista?- Miró hacia el techo analizando mis palabras.

-Mmm…!Nah!- Su reacción relajada me provoco un suspiro resignado.- ¡Ve al baño! Desde ahí me gritas como lo sientes.- Sentí mis mejillas arder.

-¡No! ¡Es imposible!-

-Vamos Eren, no lo hagas tan complicado sé que lo quieres.-

-¡No! Además, tiene un color extraño…-

-Se supone que es un modelo del tipo "realista" ¿crees que es muy oscuro? ¿El de Levi es más claro?- Sin querer sus preguntas me produjeron ciertas imágenes mentales un tanto intimas, aumentando mi vergüenza.

-No me hagas recordarlo…-

-Awww, que reacción tan linda~; lo siento, no sé cómo sea el de tu novio pero piensa que es este…mmm noto que te es incómodo pronunciarlo ¡ya sé! pongamos le un nombre.-

-…-

-¿Qué tal oscurito-chan?-

-¡¿Es enserio?!- Sé que trata de distraerme de mi inconformidad pero esto es demasiado.

-Así que no te gusta… ¿Venitas-chan?-

-¡No le pongas nombre!-

-Ay, pero es difícil hablar de forma indirecta; bueno, dejemos la primera opción.- Volvió a colocar en mi mano "esa cosa" y me empujó hacia el baño.- Ve, no pierdas tiempo.-

-P-Pero His… ¿Cómo se supone que yo…?-

-Ah cierto, falta el lubricante, compre con aroma a fresita.-

-Eso no me hace sentirme mejor.- Torcí los labios.

-Vamos, levanta ese humor y apúrate. - Obedecí, si Levi se entera de esto no sé qué hare…

-Segundo Lección-

-Levi puede llegar a ser bastante rudo, es un sádico hecho y derecho. -

\- ¿En qué te basas para decir eso? - Veo a Hange con cierta confusión.

-Mmm…Siempre me golpea.-

-Eso es porque siempre lo provocas.-

-Nah, es un gruñón y disfruta el sufrimiento ajeno. – Se ajusta las gafas. – Tu apariencia y forma de ser es dulce, pura, débil…lo tienes todito bajo tus pies y no haces nada para aprovecharlo, en cambio te dejas hacer.-

-No soy tan fácil.- Enmarco un puchero.

-¡Cierto! pero no es suficiente, si eres muy consentidor serás dejado en un dos por tres.- Sus palabra resonaron en mi mente dejando consigo una sensación amarga.

-Levi…¿sería capaz de abandonarme?-

-No lo sé, somos jóvenes todo puede suceder, quizá el día de mañana él se tope con una persona mucho más decidida y sincera que tu o a alguien que sea más predispuesto a complacerlo.

-¡No digas eso!- Hange brincó de sorpresa por mi reacción.- Yo no soporto pensar…eso sería algo terrible.-

-Lo sé lindura, pero por eso estamos aquí.- Tomó mis manos muy fuertemente.- Estamos a tiempo. – Su destellante sonrisa me dio confianza.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-

-Bien, hoy aprenderás sobre el "lenguaje sucio".-

-Eso significa…-

-Significa que tendrás que decir guarradas. A los hombres les encanta que durante el sexo les susurres frases sucias al oído.- Dijo emocionada.

-No creo que Levi sea ese tipo de persona.-

-…Es un pervertido.-

-…Cierto.- Eso no lo podía negar.

-La regla principal es que no siempre permitas que él te bese primero, debes tener iniciativa y sería excelente que eso no se lo espere, aunque, sería muy excitante que le avises unos segundos antes de que su mente lo asimile. ¿Alguna duda?-

-¿No crees que eso es muy atrevido?-

-¡De eso se trata! ¡Que lo dejes boquiabierto, que se quede absorto en su desconcierto! Aunque claro, eso no será suficiente.- Empiezo a sentir un poco de miedo.- Siguiente paso, debes de ser caprichoso.- ¿Se puede serlo más?

-Yo pienso que esa fase ya la dominé.-

-¿Le pediste que te diera sexo?-

-…¡No!- Cómo puede hablar de eso tan tranquilamente.

-¿Qué te la metiera?-

-Ahm…no.-

-Ese "ahm" me pone a pensar en ciertas "cosas".- Temblé al ver que su usual semblante de chiflada cambió a uno muy serio y sus lentes se empañaron.

-No, no estoy ocultando nada.-

-No pregunté si lo estabas haciendo.-

-…Oh.- Mis manos sudaban a la expectativa de que me obligara a revelar nuestra privacidad.

-No te exigiré que me cuentes situaciones que prefieres guardarte, aunque me muera de ganas por saberlas.- Sus ojos se enfocaban perdidos al piso.- Aunque quisiera saber cómo follaron, no preguntaré, de seguro Levi te montó como conejo y tú te abriste de piernas fácilmente y le rogaste por más…no me arrodillaré, lo juro. Tampoco lo pensaré más, ya perdí el deseo de saber dónde lo hicieron y en qué posición…-

-Realmente quieres saber…- Levantó su cabeza para encararme con una sonrisa, y unas pequeñas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

-Sí, mucho.-

-Lo siento.-

-Descuida, hay un Dios que todo lo ve, ¡todo lo escucha! Me conformo con eso.- Dice recuperando el ánimo.

-No sólo Dios sabe lo que hemos hecho.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Sus ojos delataban desconcierto.

-No sé, pero tengo la sensación que romperé la cuarta pared si digo más…¿Qué es lo siguiente?-

-Tercer paso, alágalo.-

-Mmm, ya he hecho eso, en ocasiones le menciono lo lindo y amable que es conmigo, su atractivo…-

-¡No, no, no! ¡Nada de eso! No hay mejor alago que decir "la tienes grande", "Me gusta como se ve hoy".-

-¡Hange! Eso es demasiado…-

-Está bien, está bien…"te ves muy limpio hoy" "Hueles bien".-

-Tratándose de Levi, eso suena excelente.- Por primera vez me sentía muy de acuerdo con ella.- Gracias Hange, creo que con ese consejo será suficiente.- Le regalé una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- Era obvio que se encontraba insatisfecha.

-Porque esa es la mejor forma de subirle el ánimo.-

-Ash, eres tan simple.-

-Pero si es cierto.-

-Puede que si…eso le quita lo divertido.- Me reí sin querer, ella siempre piensa en grande, por eso la aprecio mucho.

-Yo pienso que es perfecto.- Me sonríe rendida.

-Si te sientes conforme, entonces está bien, de cualquier modo en todo caso, ya tienes la idea de qué tipo de frases debes emplear.- Me guiñó un ojo.

-¡Sí! Gracias-

-Tercera Lección-

-Ymir ¿realmente a Levi le gustan estas cosas?-

-Claro que si pequeño, es fácil notar que te quiere bien sometido.- Sonrió burlonamente, mientras en se agachaba delante de una caja para sacar todo tipo de instrumentos extraños que jamás había visto en mi vida.

-No me siento muy seguro.-

-Vamos, a lo mejor y algo de esto te llega a funcionar…mmm.- Se alzó para mostrarme lo que tenía en las manos, en una sostenía una soga y en la otra unas esposas.- ¿Qué te gusta más?-

-¿Para qué son?

-Tu no preguntes sólo responde.-

-No sé…-

-Juzgando tu complexión física, creo que te resultara más fácil manipular las esposas.- Me las lanzó y las atrape.-

-¿De donde las sacaste?-

-Mi papá es policía, se las robé, aunque las hay en sex shop pero no son tan resistentes como estas; toma la llave y una copia.-

-Sigo sin entender la finalidad.- Ymir botó un largo suspiro.

-Para eso estoy aquí.-

Fueron tres días largo, tres días en los que conocí muchos objetos, formas de actuar y hablar. De ahí al otro día me vi con Mikasa, fue igual de agotador y ni se diga el quinto y último, Sasha y Hannah podían ser muy enérgicas cuando se lo proponían, me hicieron recorrer todo el centro, dimos vueltas por todo el lugar, me hicieron comprar ropa nueva, fuimos al spa, eso fue lo más vergonzoso era el único chico en ese lugar, recibí un tratamiento completo de piel, masajes y todo tipo de cuidados que de igual modo por mi mente jamás pasó la idea de que existieran. A pesar de que me había divertido bastante todos estos días, eso no quitaba que asistí algo obligado, porque yo me encontraba casi seguro que no era necesario nada de eso, el amor de Levi hacia mí es algo que me pertenece, eso pensaba, pero al finalizar esta semana logré comprender muchas cosas, no estaba trabajando para nada por mejorar mi relación, sumando que el tiempo que pasaba con Levi se redujo; me di cuenta de que él era el que siempre buscaba comunicarse y decía que quería verme, claro que dada la situación inventé cualquier excusa para no permitirlo y eso por ir a ver a las chicas…me sentí muy mal. El sábado por fin era libre, así que tuve la iniciativa de visitarlo de sorpresa, me dirigí a su casa un poco consternado, en la mañana no me mandó su típico mensaje de "Buenos días" no tiene la obligación de hacer lo pero, no dejaba de sentirme desilusionado…

-Oh, buenos días mi nuero, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- Su madre muy amable me hizo pasar.

-Buenos días, vine a ver a Levi.-

-Ya se me hacía raro, él no está en este momento.-

-¿Eh?-

-En la mañana después de desayunar, lo escuché hablando por celular y nada más de repente me dijo que tenía que salir y se fue-

-Ya veo…-

-Lo raro es que al otro lado de la línea, se oía una voz femenina, él casi no es de jalar con chicas…pero bueno, eso ya tiene rato, así que si lo quieres esperar.- Levi salió a ver una mujer. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de ignorar el pesar que surgió en mi pecho, y entramos a la sala de descanso, me asombró ver a mi mamá tranquilamente sentada tomando vino.- Mira quién está aquí.-

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Lo mismo digo.- Kuchel salió a la cocina dejándonos solos.

-No se supone que deberías estar trabajando.-

-No había mucho que hacer en el hospital hoy, así que me vine a pasar el rato.-

-Está bien.-

-Así que saliste sin mi permiso.-

-Lo siento…-

-Querías hacer algo que no me podías decir, cosas perversas por ejemplo.-

-¡Ah, No! ¡Sólo quería pasar el tiempo con Levi!-

-Tks, que aburrido.- Mi mamá siguió bebiendo, eso último que dijo, aumentó el sentimiento de angustia.

-¿De verdad piensa que soy aburrido?-

-¿Mhm? Yo no dije eso, sólo pensaba que sería muy divertido pescarlos en plena acción, como ese día.-

-No me recuerdes eso…quiero morir.- Apenado me senté en posición fetal.

-Pero si no tiene nada de malo, eres joven, tienes permitido destramparte un poco, más si se trata de mi sabroso yerno, es justificable caer en la tentación.-

-…Mamá.-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Estás ebria?-

-¡Ah! ¡Claro que no!

-¿Qué pasa?- Kuchel volvió con una copa y me sirvió también.-

-Mi hijo cree que sólo digo disparates, me hiere como no tienes idea.- Mi madre se soltó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- Me miró con duda.

-…Sólo le pregunté si se le había subido el alcohol, cuando se mal pasa actúa muy desenfrenada.-

-¡ESO! ¡ESE ES TU PROBLEMA!- Me señala con el dedo índice.

-¿Eh?-

-Eres tan severo y puritano que te limitas a no hacer nada. ¿En qué me equivoqué? Antes eras un niño muy sincero (¡Hic!)- Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sus lágrimas y mocos escurrían por sus manos.- ¡Buaaa! Serás dejado, Levi se aburrirá de ti, lo chocarás.- Eso último me lastimó, que tu madre te diga eso, duele mucho.

-Ay Carla, no digas eso…Eren no le hagas caso, tu mamá no está bien.-

-Sí.- Era demasiado tarde, todos durante estos últimos días se encargaron de destruir mi autoconfianza, me sumergí en la inseguridad, y sin pensarlo mucho tomé la copa que se hallaba frente a mí y bebiéndola de un jalón, para después jalar la botella y servirme más.

\- No sabía que eras buen bebedor. - Kuchel me observaba desconcertada.

-No lo soy.-

-¡Entonces no tomes tanto!-

-No, ya no quiero pensar.- Ella se dio cuenta de cuánto me afectaron las palabras de mi madre, así que me dejó hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-( _Levi narra_ ).-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Maldita hija de puta! Me hizo salir corriendo de mi casa sólo para arreglar su mierdero.-

-Cálmate Levi...-

-¡Coño! ¡Que no me puedo calmar! Sólo a la perra de Hange se le olvida el proyecto que es para el lunes y no había hecho ni veeeeergaaaassss.-

-Sí comprendo tu enojo, pero ya pasó, ya se solucionó, ahora entiérralo.- El cejas locas tenía razón, no sirve de nada molestarse por el pasado, pero es que me emputa…

-Sí, si lo haré…ahhh debí patearla un poco más fuerte.-

-La violencia no es la solución.-

-Cuando se trata de ese fenómeno, ni la violencia es suficiente; te puedo jurar que si nos encargan otro de esos putos trabajos, lo volverá a hacer.-

-…Tendremos que estar más al pendientes.-

-Ves lo que digo, no lo puedes negar.- El rubio suspiró cansado.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo te va con Eren?-

-No lo sé, últimamente casi no lo veo.-

-Raro…¿A qué se debe?-

-Ya te dije, que no lo sé, siento que me está evitando.-

-¿Hiciste algo malo?-

-No…no que yo sepa, ¡Joder! No le envié el mensaje en la mañana ¡Maldición, maldita cuatro ojos! Si no fuera por su irresponsabilidad, a lo mejor hoy tenía tiempo y ya no hice planes con él.-

-Bueno nunca es tarde, deberías marcarle.-

-Mmm, lo haré llegando a casa.-

-Sería lo mejor, bueno yo me voy por este camino.-

-Sí, gracias por lo de hoy.-

-Descuida…-

-Cada día más me convences de tenerte como padre.-

-Levi, ya me iba, no empieces con tus horrible bromas.-

-Ay vamos, no soy tan tonto como para no darme cuenta de cómo le hablas.-

-Mi trato con ella es como el que tengo con cualquier señora respetable de su edad.-

-Ajá si como digas, cuando estoy con Eren siento que me convierto en otra persona, mi actitud cambia, hago todo lo posible porque él sea feliz a mi lado, tu eres igual.- Erwin fijó sus ojos en los míos, al parecer buscaba un deje de broma, pero al ver que no lo encontró, tomó enserio mis palabras.

-…¿Y si le desagrado?-

-No digas tonterías, ella es de mente muy abierta, además eres su tipo.-

-¿Tu crees?-

-S, sí, tienes mi apoyo.-

-Gracias Levi.- Sonrió con mucha confianza.

-Ya, no te pongas tan cursi.- Me despedí de él. Caminé muy rápido hasta mi casa, si quería visitar a mi ángel debía dejar mi antes mi mochila, entre a la casa topándome con mi madre.

-Levi, que bueno que ya estás aquí, estuve a nada de llamarte.-

-¿De qué me perdí?-

-Ve lo por ti mismo.- Me guio hasta la sala de invitados y ahí estaba mi adoración junto con la enferma de su madre, al parecer dormían profundamente.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué hiciste ahora?- La bruja me miró ofendida.

-No hice nada, sólo que bebieron vino hasta desfallecer.-

-Espera, espera un maldito segundo…¿Dejaste que Eren bebiera?-

-No pude detenerlo.-

-¡No pudiste mis polainas! Él nunca ha bebido en su vida, que te garantiza que no le haga daño.- Me acerqué a él cuidando que no se despertara y con suavidad lo cargué como princesa.

-Eres demasiado sobreprotector.-

-Y tu muy permisiva...-

-Dices eso, pero el pobre esta tan triste, Levi lo estás descuidando.-

-¿Qué coño dices? Él es el que me hace y deshace a su antojo, te dejo a Carla yo me encargo de él.-

-Cuidadito y quiera aprovecharte de él.-Dijo con sonrisa maliciosa.

-Tsk, no soy un bastardo.- Subí con lentitud las escaleras y lo llevé a mi cuarto para acostarlo en mi cama.- Nunca dejarás de ser un mocoso.- Ya que lo había puesto cómodo, me acerqué para darle un beso en la frente, en ese momento siento como dos brazos se enrollan juguetonamente en mi cuello.- Así que ya despertaste.-

-Je, je ¿qué haces?-

-Ahm, dejo a mi bello durmiente descansar en mi cama.-

-Ja, ja, ja, siempre taaaan dulce (¡hic!)-

-Realmente estás ebrio.-

-Pero ya no, no, no quiero~.-

-Entonces-

-Háblame sucio.-

-¿Eh?-

-Dime que soy una perra, no, no…soy tu perra je,je.- Tomó mi rostro y sonrió con ternura, no sé como responder…- Soy tu perra.

-Perfecto, no permitiré que te vuelvan a dar alcohol en tu vida.-

-Ay, ¿por qué? Dameee.-

-No, dije que no tomarás de nuevo.-

-No, ya no quiero eso, dame (¡hic!) dame, lo quiero dame.-

-No entiendo tu palabrerío de borracho.-

-Dame tu cosa, adentro la quiero.-

-¡¿Qué?!- ¡Pero qué…! No espera, no te hagas falsas esperanzas, de seguro está hablando de otra "cosa" y no de esa "cosa".

-Je, je, je, ya sabes.- Se sonroja y me una serie de manotazos en el hombro.

-No sé, la verdad no tengo ni puta idea de lo que hablas…¿no quieres comer?-

-Si~.-

-Voy por algo.-

-¡No! Quiero comer tu (¡hic!) cosa.-

-Deja de mencionar palabras con doble sentido.- ¡Maldito, deja de jugar conmigo!

-Je, je, quítalo, ¡quítalo!- Me jaló el pantalón una y otra ves.- Quiero a oscurito-chan.-

-¿Ah? ¿Quién es ese?-

-Tu pene.- ¡….Joder! ¡Escuché mal, es mi sucia mente quien me estás tomando el pelo!

-¡¿Pero qué mierda acabas de decir?!- Podía sentir mis ojos salir de sus cuencas, y él sólo se reía como un demente.-…No es tan oscuro.- Ladeó la cabeza confundido.-

-(¡Hic!) ¿Venitas?- Así que mis fantasías se están haciendo realidad, debería aprovechar la situación…

-Tampoco es tan venoso, no es venitas y mucho menos oscurito, se llama Leviconda.-

-Ohhh, lo quiero~.-

-Entonces dime, ¿qué quieres?-

-¡Leviconda!- Su rostro completamente risueño como un niño pidiendo su dulce…quería cagarme de risa.

-No te rías.- Hizo un lindo puchero ¿Ahora hará un berrinche?

-No lo hago.-

-Malo (¡Hic!) Si no lo das entonces yo lo tomo por la fuerza.- Tan torpe como sus palabras, desabrochó el botón de mi pantalón y bajo la bragueta, ver lo haciendo por primera vez un acto tan atrevido fue suficiente para ponerme duro.

-¿Dónde es que lo quieres?-

-Ya sabes (¡Hic!).-

-Pero quiero escucharlo.- Necesitaba satisfacer mi morbo.-

-En mi agujero.-

-…Mierda.- Olvídenlo, es demasiado intenso para mis oídos.

-Oh, está rico.- La forma en que lo miraba fijamente me ponía nervioso.  
-Es duro.-  
-Rico (¡Hic!).-  
-Jaegar no tienes idea de cuánto me estas provocando-Ante esa declaración sonrió de manera insinuante.-  
-De eso se trata.-  
-Realmente eres Eren?-  
-No sé ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja (¡Hic!) pero esto si es Levi.— con una mano me jalo el glande, la impresión me hizo jadear y tragar grueso.-  
-¡¿Oye que estas...?!—  
-¿No te gusta?- Mi ángel hizo honor a su apodo poniendo un semblante de niño inocente recién regañado.  
-…Sí.- Esa expresión es una trampa.  
-No entiendo tu enojo.-  
-Cuando te conviene no sabes nada, de seguro lo de estar ebrio es pura farsa tuya.-  
-Crees que soy un mentiroso?- En pocos segundos, sus labios se deformaron en un puchero tembloroso y sus ojos brillantes amenazaban por soltar varias lágrimas.  
-¡No! Yo no pienso eso.-Lo abrace delicadamente y acaricie su espalda— Ahh, me tienes a tus pies, me traes a tu antojo.—  
-¡No soy un manipulador! (¡Hic!).-

-No lo eres.-  
-Siempre piensas lo peor de mi-  
-Ya, ya, incluso borracho eres quejoso-  
-Por eso ya no quiero a Levi-  
-¿Ah no?-  
-Sí, ya no quiero a ese Levi-  
-Lo haces sonar como si hubiera un clon mío por ahí-  
-Si lo hay- Rió divertido, que bipolar...  
-¿Donde?  
-Aquí abajo.-Y volvió a darme otro jalón en el miembro.- Este es más divertido ja, ja.-  
-¡Joder! -  
-Mira, esta delicioso-  
-Ya deja de hablar-  
-Je, je, esta tan duro- Lo apretaba como si fuera un juguete. - ¿A qué sabrá? (¡Hic!) - ¡No estará hablando de...!  
-Oye ya basta, mejor recuéstate.-  
-¡No! Te la quiero chupar.-  
-¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Ya no más con esas frases!- Talle mi rostro frustrado.-Lo que menos -más- quiero es tirarte abajo.-  
-¿Por qué?- Expresa en tono triste.  
-No luzcas tan decepcionado...estas ebrio, sería como una violación.-  
-Pero yo quiero que me lo hagas.- Desliza su mano por debajo de la camisa, puedo ver como roza su pezón.  
-¿Intentas seducirme?-  
-Ja,ja,ja,ja ¡tonto!- ¡Mierda! Creo que lo mejor será marcharme.  
-Me voy.-  
-¡¿Eh?, ¿Por que?!  
-Eres peligroso Jaegar, me pones en una situación muy complicada-  
-Deja de llamarme por mi apellido, gruñón.- Ahora esta ¿enfadado? Mi ángel se encuentra fuera de sí.  
-Me marcho.- De mala gana subo y abrocho mi pantalón, me levanto dando la espalda y justo cuando me iba a retirar siento como Eren se lanza a mi botándonos al piso a ambos, solo que el sobre mí. —¡Oye idiota! ¡¿Te puedes lastimar, en que estabas pensa...?! — un sonido ¡Click! Me saco de mis pensamientos. — Eso es...-  
-Ahora si no iras a ninguna parte. — mi amado me había esposado.  
-¿De dónde las sacaste?  
-Je, je, eres mío (¡Hic!).-  
-Siempre lo he sido, tonto, quítamelas.-  
-No~, si lo hago te irás…yo solo quería divertirme contigo pero te negaste, así que mejor (¡Hic!) jugare con Leviconda— ¡coño! Me quiero reír, no espera, este no es el momento...  
-Si me sueltas, jugaras con él y conmigo. -  
-No quiero.- Así que al final hará su voluntad como siempre. De repente, se paró tambaleante solo para girarme dejándome boca arriba, levanto mi camisa hasta el cuello.  
-Oye, no que solo querías a mi miembro ¿Porque te metes con el resto de mi cuerpo?.-  
-Quiero vengarme (¡Hic!).-  
-¿Eh?  
-Levi debe sentir la vergüenza por la que me ha hecho pasar.- Sus ojos se mostraban muy decididos, trague duro, creo que por primera vez me sentí un tanto vulnerable. Con la esperanza de que fueran simples esposas de juguete trate de romperlas, pero no, estas eran reales. ¡¿De dónde madres las saco?! Mi amado se sentó sobre mi cadera y su rostro lo acerco a mi pecho, mordió mi clavícula para luego trazar un camino de besos y lamidas hasta mi abdomen, era tan extraño una actitud así en él, desde lo de hace rato, mi pene no puede calmarse ahora esto...- No te distraigas (¡Hic!).- ¿Bromeas? Es imposible hacerlo, por más que lo intento, mis ojos no pueden dejar de seguir sus movimientos.

-Ya comprendí, que me comporté como un pesado, por favor quítalas.- Mi inútil ruego sólo le produjo una risa divertida, temblé al ver como aproximaba sus labios a mi pezón, succionó ligeramente provocándome un respingo.- ¡Espera, no hagas eso!- Volvió a sonreír, esta vez lo lamió, y mordisqueó múltiples de veces, por más que me resistí, mi garganta dejó escapar jadeos y uno que otro gemido, mi mente estaba aturdida, aunque mis pezones nunca han sido tan sensibles, ver a Eren en una faceta dominante me calentaba muchísimo. Dejando uno hinchado y el otro intacto avanzó por debajo, pasó de estar sobre de mí para ahora posicionarse entre mis dos piernas

-Esto también, lo haces, por más que te pido que te detengas no me escuchas.- Con su lengua penetró mi ombligo, era algo que por mero morbo le hacía constantemente. Rodeaba el pequeño agujero con la punta de la lengua y repartía pequeñas mordidas en la piel de mi vientre.

-Oye aprendes rápido.- Me reí porque no me excitaba sólo me causaba cosquillas, eso lo molestó así que lo dejó para bajar más, tomó mi miembro con las dos manos y empezó a lamer con torpeza.- Ey, deja eso mhm está sucio.- Los gruñidos que dejaba ir lo incitaron a continuar, por más que lo deseara ya no lo podía ver, sentí que si lo hacía me vendría en un instante, decidí sumergirme en la nueva sensación hasta que sentí una mordida.- ¡Auch!-

-Ahora ya no te ríes ¿verdad?- El aliento que salía de sus labios al hablar acariciaba mi pene, me atormentaba.

-Ya no hables.- Mis ojos miraban a un punto indefinido, jamás me había embargado tanta vergüenza.

-¿Por qué? Es lo que mereces.-

-Yo no hice nada malo.-

-No te das cuenta, cuando éramos amigos me sentía tan seguro, sabía que nuestra relación siempre sería igual pero ahora, si esto termina si esto sale mal...-

-¡Joder! ¡Cállate!- Este idiota está tan concentrado en su enojo, me aprieta. Continuó el oral sólo que ahora ayudándose con las manos.

-Ves lo que digo, sabes que tengo razón.- Y sin previo aviso me vine en su cara, mi rostro ardía abochornado por presenciar como el semen escurría de su rostro.

-¡Por eso dije que ya no hablaras! No sé quién putas se encargó de meterte ideas erróneas en la cabeza, pero si decidí dar el siguiente paso fue porque tenía y sigo teniendo la certeza que lo nuestro llegará lejos, así que deja de actuar como un idiota y quítame esto.-

-No quiero…- Mi hermoso estaba al borde del llanto.

-Vamos sé que la borrachera te puso sensible, déjame abrazarte ¡ah! y limpiarte la cara.- Tallo su rostro con la palma de su mano y la observó.

-Es mucho.-

-Claro que lo sería.- Fue muy intenso.- Ves, sólo tú eres capaz de excitarme a esa medida, abandona tus miedos.-

-¿Sólo yo?-

-No me hagas repetir lo obvio.- Sonrió con dulzura y lamió su mano.- ¡No hagas eso!-

-Sabe raro, aunque me tragué un poco ¿Es malo?-

-No, ya lo he hecho y no pasa nada.- Insisto, no permitiré que vuelva a tomar, ni siquiera que se acerque a una copa o una botella.- Aunque seguía con las manos atrapadas, me siento en mi lugar.- Oye, ¿qué se supone que harás con eso?- Señalé con mis ojos su entrepierna, estaba muy duro.-

-Te usaré.-

-Ey, quita ese lenguaje, me haces sentir como un juguete sexual.- Ignorando mis palabras, se sacó su pantalón junto con la ropa interior y las lanzó a algún lugar de la habitación.- ¿Qué…qué estás planeando?- Se limitó a retarme con los ojos, y empujó mi cuerpo hacia abajo otra ves.

-Tú lo dijiste, me perteneces, haré con tu cuerpo lo que me plazca.- ¡¿Qué mierda con ese cambio de actitud?! ¡Maldita bipolaridad! Posicionándose al aire sobre mi cadera tomó mi pene para auto penetrarse.- ¡Ahhhh!-

-¡Espera! ¡Eso es imposible, no va a entrar!- Volviendo a ignorarme, metió la punta por la fuerza.- Tan apretado…- Jadeó de dolor pero eso no impidió que continuara. – Maldito masoquista, necesitas preparación.- No sé cómo, pero logró meter la mitad.

-Más, más.- Lo sacó un poco, dejando la punta adentro y bastó un movimiento para meterlo por completo, los espasmos me hicieron gemir, así continuó embistiendo a su gusto hasta que no pudimos aguantarlo más y nos venimos al mismo tiempo. Mi cuerpo ardía y sentía como si me faltara el aire, fijé mi atención en Eren estaba cansado, sin preámbulos cayó dormido sobre mi pecho.

-Eren, ¿estás bien?- No recibí respuesta, de pronto me aterré al recordar que cuando él se profundiza mucho en el sueño, no hay ni grúa que lo levante.- ¡Oye! ¡Eren, despierta! Mi Levi lo dejaste adentro ¡Joder Eren!- Y nada…- Quiero llorar, que alguien me diga como lo saco. -Me zarandeé de un lado a otro, pero fue inútil, lo único que provoqué fue ponerme duro de nuevo. – Ahhhh, soy un idiota.-

¡TOC! ¡TOC!

-¡Levi ¿estás ahí?!- ¡Puta madre, es Kuchel! Menos mal que cerré la puerta.

-Sí ¿qué quieres?-

\- ¿Puedes salir?-

-No puedo, Eren está dormido así que no grites.-

-¿Seguro que está dormido? No será que están haciendo travesuras…-

-No, no somos unos malditos ninfómanas como tú piensas.- Milagro no me mordí la lengua.

-Está bien, ya no los molesto.- Cuando escuché sus pasos alejándose, comprendí que podía sentirme tranquilo…no espera, mi situación sigue igual…

Fue hasta en la madrugada que Eren despertó y para mi mala suerte no recordaba ni pito de lo que ocurrió, pegó un grito que hizo que Kuchel y Mika se levantaran corriendo hasta la habitación y no les importó romper la puerta para ver lo que pasaba, ¡perfecto!, una nueva historia que contarles a nuestros hijos…Eren no me dirigió la palabra en dos semanas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Hola! aquí Redvi! De primera a todas las que siguen mi historia, muchas gracias por leer! y** **les pido una disculpa, ahora si me tarde más de lo normal :c pero ni modo así son los estudios, así es la vida~…el capítulo terminó muy distinto de lo antes planeado, lo siento u.u , pero lo hice larguito, espero les guste :D y si no se aceptan pedradas jajaja XD…**

 **¡Se VIENEN… los extras!... Contesto reviews:**

 **Io-chan Ao-sama:** **Muchas Gracias :3 por tu hermoso review, fue interesante saber qué pensaba de cada aspecto del capítulo, gracias linda por tus palabras, no sabes que tan motivador es saber tus pensamientos y que te guste :D**

 **Nacha2005:** **Cambiaste de nombre XD , muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Y si sólo para confirmar, habrá Erwin x Kuchel…**

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger : Me baso en bastantes platicas que he tenido con amigos, así que es normal que te identifiques :3 Gracias por leer :D.**

 **Taurus95: Te decepcioné con el SM pero te deje un poco de Lemon, así que sorry but not sorry(?)**

 **Sora Yoru Hashiba : Muchas gracias por tu review! Te dejé un intento de Lemon mal parido, pero aquí esta jajaja XD Espero te guste :3**

 **¡Nos vemos en la siguiente actu! Que aún no sé si será este fic o los otros dos XD, bye~**


	11. Extra 1 de 2

Habían pasado ya diez años, no sé cómo le hice para soportar tanto tiempo a este mocoso…a quién quiero engañar, él me soportó bastante a mí; como bien saben, nunca fui de carácter pasivo, mi hermoso y yo recorrimos un camino lleno de dificultades, al principio siendo estudiantes de preparatoria pudimos afrontar con facilidad ciertas situaciones, pero cuando tuvimos que dar el siguiente paso, con respecto a la vida profesional, las responsabilidades crecieron, hubo ocasiones en las que nos distanciamos al grado de no saber nada del otro en meses.

Yo escogí una carrera de pocos años: Administración de negocios internacionales, Eren en cambio, escogió seguir los pasos de sus padre, ser médico y en un futuro ocupar su puesto, en ocasiones se frustraba con el tiempo, después de uno o dos meses sin verlo, llegaba a sentirme abandonado; sin aviso, iba a visitarlo y por lo regular lo hallaba en su habitación sentado frente a una pila de libros, completamente cansado y ojerosos, juro que intentaba ser comprensivo pero, su actitud cortante e indiferente me llenaba de rabia al grado de mandar mi condescendencia a la mierda, le reprochaba su dejadez, el que me dejara de incluir en su vida y que ya no le importaba…

Todo lo que decía sólo era para incitarlo a pelear, cuando dejaba a un lado su lectura y se giraba hacia mi completamente atento, ver sus acentuadas expresiones de enojo, oír sus gritos y ver mi figura reflejada en sus ojos; eliminaba toda la soledad y rastro de ansiedad que me embargaba, aún si eso ameritaba provocarlo, no dejaba de causarme satisfacción, lo extrañaba a ese nivel, por consecuencia, al final salía herido, me gritaba "¡Te odio!", "ya no quiero verte más", "¡Lárgate!", y no era para nada como antes, no hablamos del mismo infantil Eren, era lastimoso, pero a pesar de todo, siempre me auto convencí de que sólo era su frustración siendo liberada, y podía asegurarlo. Después de vociferarme hasta de lo que me iba a morir, sus hermosos ojos derramaban cascadas de lágrimas, no daba paso al cese, sus piernas temblaban, cuando sentía tocar fondo, corría a mis brazos, pasaba de insultarme a descargar todo su estrés, un "te odio" se convertía en "te deseo", el "lárgate" se transformaba en "bésame", eso me recordaba que él seguía siendo el mismo niño caprichoso del que me enamore, lo amaba tanto y lo sigo amando, cumplía todos sus pedidos, lo escuchaba por horas mientras lo consolaba y de alguna forma culminábamos haciendo el amor en su cama, no se atrevía despegar ni un poco su cuerpo del mío, sus manos se aferraban en todo mi ser, tan posesivas como sólo él sabe.

Al otro día, se levantaba casi corriendo a la universidad y en más de una ocasión se fue sin siquiera despedirse o mínimo despertarme, cuando me marchaba, en todo el camino hasta mi hogar, me inundaba un mar de contradicciones, sentimientos mezclados, no sabía si sentirme especial o utilizado.

No puedo olvidar cómo una vez estando ebrio me trató como un juguete, en más de un sentido me tiene jugando en la palma de su mano, eso es algo que en todos estos diez años he pensado y no hay nada que logré borrar esa idea.

Agradezco que solo haya sido una fase, un proceso de mutuo acuerdo, comprensión y mucha tolerancia, es algo por lo que todos tenemos que pasar, ahora nuestra vida es estable sin caer en lo monótono, Eren siempre les da un sentido especial a mis días, aun cuando todo el tiempo en el trabajo no falta el pendejo que lo arruina todo, me encabrono, y estoy a segundos de ir a patearlo en los huevos y despedirlo…ya sea llegar a casa y ver su dulce sonrisa, o un mensaje preguntándome sobre cómo estoy durante el trabajo, los momentos en que me habla rogándome que llegue temprano porque quiere verme, sólo él es capaz de conmover mi corazón, creo que si nunca hubiera existido, si nunca nuestras madres nos hubieran presentado yo el día de hoy estaría loco.

Mi madre, mi hermana y yo sufrimos mucho con nuestro padre, nos trató como animales y al final de la misma forma nos abandonó, para él nunca fuimos nada, para aquél entonces yo era un simple niño, pero llegó el momento en que pude comprender que mi madre lo mantenía, él era la mascota no nosotros, por desgracia el maldito se fue con una tercera parte del dinero de mamá, pero ella fue tan buena que su riqueza siempre crecía y más afortunada fue cuando Erwin se armó de valor y la cortejó, fue muy divertido ver lo todo nervioso, el cejotas era todo un caballero así que ella no tardó mucho en caer, finalmente él se la llevó de la casa dejándonos solos a Mikasa y a mí, al principio se encontraba muy indecisa pero nosotros decidimos que ya era tiempo de que fuera feliz, eso la animó a tomar la decisión. Se casaron y como se consideraba aún joven se atrevió a embarazarse, con eso comprobé a quién le saqué lo cojonudo…

Eren me entregó tantas cosas que me faltaban, llenó todos los huecos de mi vida, los cerró con su amor, su inocencia, su luz; no importa lo que me haga, incluso si un día me traiciona, no podría dejarlo, no podría odiarlo por ello, a veces temo de ese sentimiento, esa obsesión que cruza en los límites.

Hace dos años adoptamos a un niño, nos tardamos bastante, pero es que tenía la gran esperanza de que Eren pudiera embarazarse, y cómo no, si cada noche me tomaba la enorme tarea de rellenar su esbelto cuerpo como pavo con todo mi sabroso "amor", a lo mejor y ocurría un milagro, fue lo que pensé muy seguro, aún recuerdo cuando le expuse mi teoría, al otro día lo escuché hablando en secreto por teléfono para apartarme cita con un psiquiatra, me sentí ofendido…

Al final Mika se fue de la casa, quería ser más independiente y se mudó con Annie, algo apartada de la zona, me di cuenta que me había quedado sólo, fue cuando tuve la espectacular idea de que pedirle a Eren que viviera conmigo, aunque la idea sonaba un tanto ridícula aceptó, su sonrisa radiante me indicó que era lo correcto, creo que él también tenía la necesidad de tenerme a su lado todo el tiempo, y sabíamos que aunque tuviéramos un día ajetreado, en las noches siempre podríamos estar juntos en la cama compartiendo el calor mutuo…obviamente durmiendo, ¡no sean cochinas! Bueno, también haciendo otro tipo de cosas…

Nuestros padres se sintieron tan ilusionados por mi invitación que planificaron una boda, sentí que íbamos muy rápido, pero las lágrimas de feliz de Eren me convencieron, el día en que camino al altar cumpliendo la promesa que habíamos hecho al poco tiempo de ser novios, ver lo vestido de traje blanco y el característico velo, me enterneció tanto que fue inevitable para mí llorar, provoque la sorpresa de todos los presentes, Eren reía con dulzura, creó que ni cuando nos declaramos nuestro amor la primera vez fui tan dichoso como en ese momento, mi ángel era y seguirá siendo mi todo.

Eren no tardó mucho en perder su pudor, más cuando nos casamos, al parecer me consideró una pertenencia, como si un papel implicara que podía hacer conmigo lo que sea, "Es muy tarde para huir, me aceptaste y así es como soy", cuando me dijo eso, estalle en risas, tan infantil mi mocoso. Que les diré, al principio fue muy divertido ver lo en un plan más atrevido, a veces yo llegaba a la casa cansado y él sin saludarme ni nada, se lanzaba a darme besos fogosos y ya saben cómo termina…

El tema sobre la colección de cosas que tenía de mí en su habitación nunca se volvió a tocar, hasta que un día andábamos limpiando la casa y le dio por curiosear mi ropero, fue ahí cuando se encontró ciertas sorpresas, queriendo conservar su imagen de santo me reclamó, a lo que yo como respuesta le solté toda la sopa, aplasté su orgullo al grado de no querer dormir conmigo en la cama esa noche, al otro día le rogué que ya no estuviera enojado conmigo, pero en realidad no estaba molesto sólo avergonzado.

A nuestro hijo lo adoptamos a la edad de un año, actualmente tiene tres, fue muy difícil tratar de rolar las responsabilidades, el tiempo que invertíamos en nosotros se redujo, pero fue una decisión que valía la pena, nuestra familia se había hecho más grande, y era hermoso ver a Eren cargarlo, me llenaba de satisfacción. Espero dentro de unos años más, animarlo de tener otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Hola! ¡Aquí Redvi muy pronto! Como verán aquí termina :p sobre advertencia no hay engaño XD, espero y hayan disfrutado mi fic hasta el final, es el primero que termino, bueno ustedes saben que no tiene más de medio año que empecé con este proyecto, realmente lo disfrute mucho, es como ver a un hijo partir :c …incluso lloré escribiendo (las interrupciones por parte de mi familia, me cortaban la inspiración y lloraba frustrada jaja es enserio…) y esas personitas (entre 5 a 6) que siempre me dejaron review, las que me dejaron uno alguna vez XD y las 40-50 personas que lo agregaron a favoritos o follow jajajaja pero que de todos modos me siguieron :3 ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Me animaron bastante, siento que crecí un poco más en cuestión a redacción, que aún cometo errores titánicos, sí Dx! Pero en verdad fueron de mucha ayuda…**

 **Taurus95 y Nacha2005 y AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger muchas gracias por siempre dejarme review, las aprecio mucho :,D También Io-chan Ao-sama que siempre se tomaba de su tiempo para darme su punto de vista :3**

 **ESLAEJ gracias por tu apoyo, no sabía que también siguieras mis otros fics :D**

 **Y bueno, como último…aunque no se me da, si gustan un segundo extra pero con lemon me dicen, lo considero XD y si no, igual, lo más seguro es que termine animándome a escribirlo jaja.**

 **Bye.**


	12. Extra 2 de 2

Cuando hay paz es porque se avecina una tormenta, o algo así me dijeron por ahí. Hace tiempo creía que mi pequeño, hermoso, chulo y precioso era un santo sin ningún defecto y como ya había dicho antes, la etapa de enamoramiento pasó y llegó la verdadera prueba.

"¿Me quieres lo suficiente como para aceptar mis defectos?" Un día me preguntó eso, y la respuesta fue tan obvia que no era necesario responderla, incluso me ofendía, hay tantas formas de expresar lo que siento por él, infinitas, una de ellas y la más acertada que encuentro es que lo quiero tanto que cuando me hace enojar, mentalmente lo mando a la chingada y me quiero ir con él; me tiene loco, en un suplicio, es el aire que pasa por mis pulmones, la sangre que recorre mi cuerpo, me para cada vello de mi cuerpo y…ya saben qué, pero a pesar de todo eso, aún duda de mí, en ocasiones, su inseguridad me es frustrante pero bueno, mandaré a la mierda mi distracción y me enfocaré en lo verdadero importante

Dentro de sus defectos, jamás imaginé que tuviese uno en especial, y lo tenía muy escondido el cabrón hermoso; pero como toda verdad sale a la luz, un día de tantos lo dejó ver.

Estaba tranquilo mirando mi celular, me había llegado un maldito mensaje de mi nueva secretaria, una mocosa recién graduada de leyes, la verdad la chica es muy carismática, amable y desempeña bien su trabajo, así que no tengo casi nada en contra de ella, y ese algo es que le gusta mucho mensajear, yo soy más práctico, para mí una llamada lo solucionaría todo, pero la muy pendeja tiene una maña difícil de quitar, sumando que es tan hacendosa, realiza revisiones los fines de semana, y esos días para variar estoy con mi precioso ángel, ya sea en la calle o en la casa, no importa el lugar esos dos días le pertenecen completamente a él, no soy alguien muy sociable que digamos, así que a mi dulce se le hizo bastante extraño que recibiera mensajes constantemente; y ese tono, ese maldito tono de celular que me instaló Hange, es tan ruidoso que se oye de aquí a la otra cuadra, y para variar la muy perra no me quiere decir cómo quitarlo, en fin…

Al principio no tuve ningún problema, la primera vez que sonó mi celular, Eren lo tomó normal, pero cuando notó que me habían llegado mensajes y que incluso hiciera una llamada, fue imposible que no me observara con extrañeza, para no entrar en tantas explicaciones, le dije que era del trabajo-no era mentira- y se lo tomó muy bien, ah, pero cuando la pendeja se le ocurrió hacer la misma mierda cada fin de semana la cosa se puso fea. Para variar, estábamos tranquilos sentados en la sala cuando Eren se reveló.

-Levi ¿puedes dejar el celular y escucharme?- Oír a Eren rogar por mi atención, hizo que me quedara estupefacto o más bien, encantado, me sonrojé por lo bajo, me sentí muy feliz. En ese momento lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue aprovecharme de la situación.

-No quiero.- Sus cejas se fruncieron naturalmente y me miró con ira.- Bien, ahora lo dejo cariño.- Aguanté la risa, era tan lindo que deseaba molestarlo pero no debía, por más tentativo que fuese.

-¿Seguro que es del trabajo? –

-¿Qué? ¿Insinúas que te engaño?- Eren no respondió a mi pregunta y sólo siguió caminando.-¡Hey, Estamos hablando!- De la nada, se detuvo completamente.

-Deberías ser sincero conmigo, sé que lo nuestro ya no es como antes…-

-Déjate de mierdas, él único que no es como antes eres tú, sigo queriéndote como siempre lo he hecho pero continúas sin creerme.-

-Tú me haces dudar.- Su mirada se volvió severa y yo, me había quedado sin palabras

-…No Eren, el único que duda de sus sentimientos eres tú, tal vez no me ames tanto como yo y por eso proyectas tus miedos en mi.-

-No digas tonterías, yo te quiero pero tú eres tan frío conmigo.-

-¡¿What?! ¡Pero si el que huye de mis caricias eres tú!-

-Es que eres muy directo.-

-¿Entonces cómo carajo quieres que sea?-

-¡Siempre te mando señales y nunca las captas!-

-¿Cuáles señales? Si te abrazo en la cama me das la espalda.-

-Eso es porque…si lo hago…-

-Si lo haces ¿qué?-

-Aca-aricias mi espald-da…-

-Oh.- Esa respuesta fue inesperada ¿te puedo violar aquí mismo?-Bueno como sea, esta discusión es estúpida, es fin de semana y lo que más quiero evitar es estar en guerra contigo.-

-Tu sólo quieres librarte del "problema".-

-¿Cuál maldito problema?-Cuestioné ofendido.- Mira, le hablaré a mi secretaria, le diré que vaya a chingar a su madre y que trabaje hasta el lunes.-

-¡No!-

-¿Por qué? Esa solución es la más factible.-

-No porque te pedirá una explicación.-

-No tiene por qué hacerlo, es mi secretaria no la bruja de mi madre.- Eren cruzó brazos y se limitó a observarme con serenidad.-

-¿Entonces qué le dirás?-

-Dame un segundo.- Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y le marqué rápidamente.

-¡Espera! ¡No me dijiste qué…!- Ya era muy tarde, mi secretaria me había contestado enseguida, había puesto el altavoz, así se podría escuchar todo con mayor claridad.

-Bueno, disculpe jefe, ¿ya revisó lo que le mande?-

-Si, ya lo hice, oye Lizzy, te llamo para comentarte algo.-

-¿Esta mal?- Pregunto en tono decepcionado.-

-No para nada, va todo bien; llamo por otro asunto, lo que pasa es que hoy es fin de semana y mi esposo me cuestiona mucho sobre los constantes mensajes que recibo…- De la nada mi ángel me empujó fuertemente para después de un jalón quitarme el teléfono.

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA!- Con su rostro rojo como una cereza, cortó la llamada de golpe o eso creyó, porque había apretado mal quitando sólo el altavoz.- ¡LEVI!- Yo empecé a morir de risa, si, actué de forma muy cruel pero era inevitable reprimir el deseo de ver a mi amado completamente avergonzado.

-Ja, ja, lo siento, ja, ja…-

-Oh no, le corté.-

-Eso no importa.- Dije acercándome repentinamente a él, recargué mi barbilla en su hombro y lo abracé por detrás.- ¿Qué tal si me das un beso?- Mi hermoso hizo un puchero monumental y con las cejas fruncidas forcejó falsamente.

-Mejor suéltame, en este momento lo único que te mereces es un buen golpe.-

-¿Por qué me tratas así?- Cuestioné fingiendo tristeza.

-…Eres de lo peor.-

-Pero si dije la verdad.-

-¡No lo hiciste! Me dejaste como un celoso.-

-¿Ah si?-

-¡Sí!-

-¿Y no se supone que eso eres?- Apretó los labios, sabía más que yo, que eso era verdad.

-Tu eres peor…-

-No lo niego.-Por más extraño que pareciera, mi castaño hermoso se había calmado, en todos estos años aprendí a que aceptar mis errores y defectos lo ayudaban a hacer lo mismo.

-…-

-¿Ahora si me das un beso?-

-Sólo bajo una condición.-

-Dime.-

-El lunes hablarás correctamente con ella y me la presentarás.-

-Lo que pidas amor, pero…esa no fue una sino dos condiciones.-

-Lo sé, por eso toma, dos besos.- Con sus suaves labios selló nuestro pacto, ahora pueden ver lo manipulador que se ha vuelto conmigo y lo peor es que me dejo hacer.- Esta posición es muy incómoda.-

-¿Qué tal si te recuestas?- Mencioné en tono travieso mientras lo empujaba suavemente contra el sofá. Él se dejó hacer y aprovechándome de ello, juntamos nuestras bocas, con delicadeza probé la miel de sus labios, que eran más que una toxina para mí, me adormecían por completo, sin embargo la enorme necesidad de sentir con mis manos la suavidad de su piel, me hundía más, así que tuve que separarnos para quitar rápidamente sus ropas, creí que si no lo hacía de una vez, llegaría el punto en que las desgarraría y no me importaba, me ganaba el deseo de hacer mío a Eren, una vez que se encontró completamente desnudo y jadeante bajo mío, pensé que no podría existir algo mejor en mi vida que este momento, ahora lo único que podía cruzarse por mi mente era la incontrolable excitación que me exigía sumergirme en él y eso hice, con delicadeza lo preparé para el momento y después ágilmente entré en él, sus gemidos rogándome por más, no tardaron en llegar, Eren y yo éramos como dos mitades hechas para encajar a la perfección o es que, su interior me había recibido tantas veces que se acopló a mi forma, no lo sé, en ese momento sólo quería que el éxtasis nunca terminara, compartir nuestros alientos y entrar y salir tan tantas veces en él como fuera posible, recibir sus labios y sentirlo culminar en mi pecho, él era tan importante para mí que me hacía olvidarme de todo lo innecesario, oh Eren, has hecho tantas cosas en mí, me hiciste a tu forma, contigo nací de nuevo, por ti puedo sentir que estoy vivo, por eso tienes que dejar de dudar, tu eres mi razón, mi todo…

Al otro día, mi hermoso y yo éramos como dos profundos enamorados, no queríamos despegarnos para nada y creo que la rara llamada realizara el día anterior había funcionado de alguna forma, ya que mi secretaria no nos interrumpió en ningún momento. Todo transcurrió normal hasta que llegó lunes.

-Buenos días.- El típico saludo en el trabajo da la pauta un mágico fin de semana terminado, para mi hermoso y yo es complicado, pero así son nuestras vidas, somos como dos niños pequeños jugando a ser adultos responsables, y es una tarea difícil, sin embargo no me puedo quejar.

Al momento de poner un pie en la puerta de mi oficina noté algo bastante extraño, mi hacendosa secretaria aún no había llegado, enrarecido me senté dispuesto a trabajar, al cabo de una hora ella llegó completamente desalineada y con unas ojeras monumentales y lo más cómico vino enseguida, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, su rostro palideció por varios segundo para después ponerse tan rojo como su cabello, la joven me saludó y a su vez se disculpó a gritos y corrió a sentarse, tardé pocos minutos en lograr procesar lo que le había acontecido.- ¿No escuchaste?- Su negación con la cabeza fue tan ruda que era obvio que estaba mintiendo.- No vuelvas a marcarme ni a mandarme mensajes los fines de semana, por favor.- La chica agitó su cabeza como si estuviera escuchando metal, quise reírme, pero no debía, traté de actuar lo más sereno posible, aunque una parte de mí, ardía de celos al pensar que escuchó la dulce voz de mi precioso.- Oh Eren, tu y yo somos iguales.- Murmuré.

* * *

 **¡Hola, aquí Redvi! Con este extra nos despedimos de este fic, muchas gracias por esos ultimos reviews, creo que este fue mi mejor fic y la verdad estoy muy contenta de darle fin, gracias por todo el apoyo y espero sigan apoyando mis otras historias :), bye~**


End file.
